Sunshine
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Los dramas y aventuras de Renesmee y Jacob en su nueva vida de casados. Continuación de Moonlight -DESPUÉS DE AMANECER- -JASSIE Original By V.W.-
1. De Medusa a Princesa de Alabastro

**De Medusa a Princesa de Alabastro**

_POV NESSIE_

-Que te parece este? - le pregunte a mi esposo modelando para el, un lindo vestido rojo que había traído desde casa.

-Esta bonito - murmuro mirándome, pero sin verme en realidad.

-No estas poniendo atención, solo ves... el escote y...

-Y te imagino sin el vestido.

-Eres imposible! - en lugar de enojarme con el, me sentí alagada.

-Para que te vas a poner ese vestido cielo? No vamos a salir o si?

-Estamos en Las Vegas y no quieres salir?

-No. Por que si salimos, no puedo tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos - se levanto de la cama y beso mi cuello mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido.

Suspire.

-Quiero salir, apostar, emborracharme hasta vomitar. Bueno, vomitar no. Pero si tener resaca.

-Crees que el alcohol afecte ese delicioso cuerpecito que tienes? - susurro contra mi garganta.

-No lo se. Que se siente estar ebrio? - me colgue de su cuello.

-Sientes que la habitación gira, te sientes alegre. Te sientes bien por un rato, pero... yo no lo hacia por sentirme así, lo hacia para olvidar.

-Lo se, lo siento tanto yo... - me callo con sus deliciosos labios.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en la cama, desnuda y susurrando su nombre entre cada suspiro y gemido.

Amaba a mi esposo con locura infinita. Nunca llegaría a amar a nadie como a el; y el me amaba de la misma manera. La distancia ni los malos entendidos, pudieron hacer que dejara de amarlo. El era mio, estaba ligada a el para siempre; lo estuve desde el día en que nací.

El era tan... guapo? Hermoso? Perfecto? No esas no eran palabras suficientes para describirlo. Era... glorioso. Tenia el cuerpo de un dios del Olimpo y desde que dije: _Si, acepto_, a la media noche una semana atrás, era oficialmente suya segun las leyes de los hombres.

-Necesito cortarme el cabello -murmuro cuando le estaba haciendo trencitas-. Que me estas haciendo?

-Nada -me reí y solté su cabello-. Yo también necesito un buen corte, la ultima vez que me lo cortaron fue en Italia.

-No lo cortes - suplico.

-Pero ya me llega a la cintura!

-Me gusta así. Pareces una linda medusa - volteo el rostro y beso la piel que separaba mis senos.

-Una medusa?

-Si, la de la mitología. Con tus risos cobrizos, largos, peligrosos e hipnotizantes como las serpientes.

-Creo que aun estas ebrio, como el día en que te encontré.

-Pero de amor.

Solte a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Eres muy cursi Jacob Black! Si te escuchara la manada decir eso! - me reí mas.

-En este momento la manada no esta. Ademas estoy recien casado, se me perdonan ese tipo de cursilerias, Renesmee Cullen.

-Nessie Black - corregí.

Su hermosa sonrisa blanca, se ensancho hasta lo imposible.

-Aun no puedo creer que nos casaramos en Las Vegas! No te arrepientes? -negue con la cabeza-. No hubieras querido una gran y hermosa boda, con un vestido de diseñador...

-El que traía era de diseñador - replique.

-Si, pero uno grande y esponjoso...

-Y soportar a Alice mandándonos, ordenándonos y volviéndose loca por que no la obedecemos al instante? No, gracias. Mi boda fue perfecta.

-Me parece increíble que hace tres semanas estabamos separados...

-No recordemos eso por favor. O mejor si, recuerdame diariamente cuanto te hice sufrir, ese sera mi castigo. Te hice mucho daño...

-Que tu no me hiciste daño, Nessie. Fue la... - apreto los puños y respiro profundo para dejar de temblar.

-Olvidémonos de todo, Jake. Hagamos de cuenta que me propusiste matrimonio en nuestro claro y huimos al día siguiente. La invitacion al baile de los Vulturi no llego, Alice no diseño ningún vestido, no fui ese día a la playa, yo no te dije que yo no te... -suspire intentando no llorar, por el recuerdo del día en que que dije que no lo amaba-. Nada de eso paso. Todo cuenta apartir del momento en que subimos a tu nuevo auto y escapamos a Las Vegas. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Pero Leah Clearwater sigue expulsada de la reserva y de la manada, para siempre - hablo con autoridad.

-Claro, Jefe Jacob - me burle, pero mi mente se fue por un rumbo distinto y también la de el.

-Por que me enciendo cada vez que me llamas así? - pregunto confundido.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron.

-Por que así... te llame en nuestra... en nuestra primera noche juntos -lo dije a manera de pregunta-. Bueno no te lo dije _dije_, te lo _dije_ con mi don. Creo que se te quedo en tu subconsciente.

Cerré los ojos avergonzada.

-Eres una traviesa -beso mis mejillas ardientes-. Te amo, mi princesa de alabastro.

-Mas cursilerias, lobito? - enarque una ceja.

-Lobito? No soy ningun lobito! - murmuro ofendido.

-Oh, eso lo se. Créeme, ya lo comprobé - me mordí el labio.

-Pero parece que no has aprendido la lección.

* * *

**_Esta es la continuación inmediata de MOONLIGHT, la cual se desarrolla 5 años después de Amanecer. _**


	2. Doble Cap Pov Jake y Pov Nessie

**Soy Un Hombre Casado Y Ella Es Mía**

_POV Jacob_

-Estas lista, Ness? - toque a la puerta del baño.

-Baja tu primero Jake. Nos vemos en el bar - respondió sin abrir la puerta.

-Segura? - no me quería separar de ella.

-Si, amor.

-De acuerdo. Te amo - acaricie la puerta blanca.

-Yo también! - grito desde el otro lado. Le quería preguntar si tenia su mano pegada a la puerta, me arrepentí.

Ya me había ganado el titulo de _Lobo Cursi_.

Tome la llave de la habitación y salí de lugar por primera vez en diez días. Me sentía extraño con ropa, no la había necesitado en estos días. Pero Nessie quería bajar al casino y apostar y si eso la hacia feliz, con gusto lo haria. Pero yo quería hacer otras cosas con ella.

Sentí miradas insistentes cuando llegue al bar. De seguro me veía ridículo, con el traje que me había puesto esa noche. Era uno de diseñador que Nessie escogió para mi, color negro y una camisa como las que me obligo Alice a ponerme cuando Ness regreso. Maldición, eran puras chicas las que me miraban. Pobres, inténtenlo en otro lado, soy un hombre casado y mi mujer es la mas hermosa del mundo.

Casado con Nessie...

En las noches me quedo despierto, por que temo que al despertar me de cuenta de que fue un sueño. Tal y como le ocurre a ella. En las noches se despierta llorando y buscándome. He visto en sus sueños que despierta y no me encuentra, o si estoy a su lado pero muerto. Y sus manos estan llenas de sangre. Despierta gritando mi nombre.

Me siento un tanto culpable por haberme casado con ella, después de todo apenas va a cumplir siete años en septiembre. Pero no lo parece claro esta; incluso se ve mayor que sus padres.

Rayos! Con que cara voy a ver ahora a Bella y al chupasangre? Ellos supieron de nuestro compromiso previo. Me ayudaron a construir la casa para su hija y me prestaron dinero para el anillo de dimantes y el auto.

Edward entendía por lo que estaba pasando, gracias a su don de la telepatía. Pero también el había vivido una agonía, cuando se separo de Bella. La manada también lo supo bien, por las pocas veces en que entre en fase.

-Hola! - me saludo una chica rubia a mi lado en la barra, con demasiado perfume.

No conteste, solo asentí y bebí de mi trago.

-Soy Marylin - extendio su mano para que la estrechara.

-Bien por ti - susurre sin darle la mano.

Estaba siendo grosero, lo se. Pero no me interesaba hablar con ella ni aunque me pagaran.

La tal Marylin pidió un trago y me siguió observando.

-Por que veniste a Las Vegas? Negocios?

-No.

-Placer? - pregunto con tono sugerente.

-Boda y luna de miel - conteste a regañadientes.

-Y donde esta tu esposa?

Suspire. Donde tienen las chicas el botón de apagado?

-No debería dejarte solo. Tiene bastante competencia -miro alrededor-. Debe de tener cuidado. Ademas si es su luna de miel, donde esta ella?

-Aquí - contesto la voz mas hermosa del mundo.

Voltee a ver a mi esposa y se veía espectacular. Parecía un ángel travieso que escapo del cielo, para venir a jugar un rato conmigo.

-Hola.

-Hola - conteste casi salivando.

No lo resistí y la bese de manera poco apropiada. Me olvide de todo y de todos.

Como podía amarla tanto?

-Nos vamos? - una sonrisa de lado, curvo sus labios carnosos.

Asentí sin defensa alguna y la tome de la mano. Deje que ella me guiara entre las personas. Jamas me había sentido tan orgulloso, en mi vida. No me gustaba que los hombres la vieran como la veían, pero veían su delicada mano unida a la mía y sabían que ella me pertenecía. Ese momento no tenia precio.

Me deleite con sus curvas elegantemente cubiertas, con un vestido negro que parecía una segunda piel. El olor que desprendía de su cabello, era intoxicante y la manera en que me veía, hacia que me temblaran las rodillas y me sudaran las manos, como si fuera un adolescente.

Ella era tan... guapa? Hermosa? Perfecta? No, esas palabras no eran suficientes para describirla. Era... una diosa.

Y era mía y solo mía.

.  
.

**Fugitivos**

_Pov Nessie_

-Apuesto al 10 negro - puse mis fichas en el pequeño cuadro.

El chico con chaleco dorado, le dio vuelta a la ruleta y solto la bolita blanca para que girara.

-Odio como te miran - susurro Jacob molesto, en mi oído.

-Pero yo no los miro - lo tome de la nuca y le di un beso sugerente.

-10 negro! - grito el chico del chaleco, llamdo Joey.

Deje de besar a mi esposo.

-De nuevo gane?!

Joey acerco mis ganancias.

-Gracias.

Tome mis fichas y nos alejamos de la mesa.

-Toma, comprate algo bonito - le di a Jake la mitad de mis fichas.

-Que soy? Tu esposo trofeo?

-Si! -me reí pero el no-. Que ocurre?

Su expresión me alarmo. Miro en todas direcciones buscando algo o alguien.

-Jacob? -no contesto-. Jake que pasa?

-Vampiro - articulo con los labios, para que la docena de personas que nos rodeaban, no lo escuchara.

-Que? Quien? En donde?

Mire a mi alrededor y... la sangre llama. Vi dos hemosos y pálidos rostros, mirándonos fijamente. Sus ojos color topacio se iluminaron.

-Demonios, nos encontraron - comencé a correr.

-Ness, espera.

Corrí esquivando a los humanos y dando uno que otro empujón cuando no había por donde pasar.

No quería que me llevaran con ellos. No quería que me alejan de Jacob; no podría estar de nuevo sin el.

-Nessie, espera! - Jake me tomo de la mano.

-Me van a llevar Jacob, corre!

Seguimos corriendo hasta salir del hotel. Cuando cruzamos la calle, voltee a mi espalda y ahí estaban.

-Corre, Jacob. Nos van a alcanzar.

-Nessie, son solo Edward y Bella.

-Lo se. Corre!


	3. Los hijos pródigos

******_Los hijos pródigos_**  
POV Bella

-No encuentran a Jacob -murmuro Edward entrando a la sala, con el teléfono en la mano.

-Que?

-Sam y los demás lo están buscando pero... nada - Edward tenia la misma expresión de cuando no sabíamos donde estaba mi bebe.

-Llama a Alice, ella debe de saber donde esta - sugerí angustiada.

Llamamos a Alice y a Jasper, pero no contestaron sus celulares. Habían salido de cacería, en cuanto regresamos de Italia. Mi hermana necesitaba estar bien almentada, para seguir monitoreando a Jacob. Ahora podía verlo, por que era humano.

Luego de una hora de tratando de localizarlos, Alice fue la que llamo.

-Edward, no veo nada! No veo a Jacob! - escuche su voz alterada al otro lado del teléfono.

-No lo ves? Alice eso no es posible!

-No lo veo, yo... Vamos en camino. Lo lamento Edward - corto la comunicación.

Si Alice ya no veía a Jacob, eso significaba que...

-Edward! -solloce sin llorar en su pecho.

-Lo se, amor. Lo se.

Me abrazo con fuerza, consolándome. Jacob no solo era mi amigo solamente, lo era de toda la familia. El era de nuestra familia.

Era de lo mas frustrante querer llorar y no poder. Era lo único que odiaba de esta nueva vida, como vampira. Se quedaba ese sentimiento atorado en la garganta y el pecho.

Sam y Edward se coordinaron para buscar a Jacob, en los bosques y en el mar. Lo mas probable es que Jake hubiera saltado del acantilado, como en otras ocaciones, solo que esta vez, nadie estuvo ahí para salvarlo.

Mientras Carlisle, Edward y Sam estaban acordando de olvidarse de la linea divisoria y asingnado territorios de busqueda, para cada uno de los lobos y los nuestros, eschuche los dos sonidos que me podían sacar del abismo negro en el cual me hundía mas a cada minuto.

Escuche el lento y retumbante latir del corazón de Jacob y el rápido y melodioso latir del corazón de Renesmee.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta la puerta.

Jacob se veía igual que antes y sin camisa, con mi hija dormida en sus brazos.

-Renesmee! - grite llena de alegría y de un solo salto llegue a ellos.

-Esta dormida, no la despiertes - susurro Jacob apretándola mas a su pecho de manera posesiva.

Mi bebe estaba en casa y Jacob no estaba muerto como lo creíamos.

La carita de mi bebe estaba surcada en lagrimas, pero dormía profundamente. Limpie sus lagrimas con mi mano, se removió en brazos de Jake y pego su manita derecha al pecho de su lobo.

-Jacob... gracias - murmuro Edward con fervor y tratando de tomar a nuestra hija.

-Edward - Jake le suplico con la mirada. No quería soltarla.

Ambos me miraron.

-Hay que llevarla a casa - susurre con esa molesta presión en el pecho.

Rosalie y Esme corrieron a abrazarme. Los lobos sonrieron y salieron en silencio de la casa, con una gran sonrisa.

Todos estabamos tan felices, que no sabíamos si llorar -dentro de lo que cabe-, reír o incluso cantar.

Renesmee estaba en casa.

Mi bebe había regresado.

.

Nessie despertó y no hizo mas que llorar en brazos de Jacob. Se quedo dormida de nuevo al poco tiempo. Yo estaba preocupada por ella, no dejaba de llorar dormida. Pero Carlisle, Edward y Jacob me aseguraron que estaba bien. Estaba sanando.

Les dimos un poco de privacidad a Jacob y Nessie, era su turno de cuidar de ella. Ademas de que yo tenia sed; una semana antes de partir a Italia había cazado y no tenia idea de cuando despertaría mi bebe. Así que fui de cacería con Esme. No nos alejamos mucho, unos pequeños ciervos andaban cerca. No me moleste en esconder sus cuerpos, mi suegra dijo que ella se encargaría.

Para mi mala suerte, Renesmee despertó en mi ausencia.

Edward me esperaba a unos metros de la cabaña, con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

-Ya desperto?!

-Si, hace unos minutos -me encamine a la puerta-. Bella, vayámonos, no es conviente de que entres.

-Quiero verla! - sacudí sus manos de mis hombros y entre a la cabaña a toda prisa.

-No, Bella no.

-Renesmee!

Abrí la puerta y vi a Jacob con la camisa desgarrada y mi bebe sobre el, en sostén.

-Mama! - volteo a verme asustada y luego a Jacob.

Jake entro en pánico y se la quito de encima, tumbándola de la cama.

-Lo siento - cerré la puerta avergonzada, enfadada y feliz.

Avergonzada por que los había encontrado en una situación comprometedora. Enfadada por que Jacob la estaba tocando indebidamente. Era una niña! Y feliz, por que me llamo mama.

-Te dije que no entraras. Por que siempre tienes que ser tan testaruda Isabella? - me regaño Edward.

Me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa.

Caminamos por el bosque en silencio. Iba enfadada y el solo se reía de mi.

-Por que dejaste que Jacob le pusiera las manos encima a _tu_ hija? - pregunte enfurruñada.

-Por que fue _ella_ la que le puso las manos encima a el -respondió divertido-. En eso se parece mucho a ti. Recuerdas cuando me quisite violar en la casa de mis padres?

-Que? Yo? Cuando?

-La noche en que te propuse matrimonio oficialmente -me paso el brazo por la cintura-. También te paseabas en paños menores en Isla Esme, provocandome - se rió estruendosamente.

Claro recordaba mis patéticos primeros intentos de seducción.

Cuando llegamos a la casa blanca de mi familia, nos miraron extrañados.

-Esta bien Nessie? - cuestiono Rosalie alarmada.

-Si, esta... _bien_. - respondió mi marido.

-Que tiene Bella? - murmuro Jasper.

-Esta enojada por que no vio despertar a Nessie.

-Ya desperto?! - preguntaron todos al unisono, levantándose de sus asientos.

Se encaminaron a la puerta y Edward los intercepto.

-No es buena idea que vayan. Esta hablando con Jacob.

-Si, _hablando_ - murmure cruzándome de brazos.

Alice desenfoco la vista y emitió un leve jadeo.

-Que ves amor? - Jasper se acerco a ella, con ese ademan protector tan familiar.

-Todo. Veo todo - parpadeo varias veces.

-Como que todo? - Rosalie pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ellos... no estan. Se van a ir.

En ese instante comprendí. Nessie se iba a ir de nuevo y al parecer Jacob iría con ella.

Llegamos tarde a la cabaña. Todo estaba silencio y vacío. La habitación de mi hija estaba algo revuelta; faltaban varias prendas de ropa, sus documentos con su verdadero nombre no estaban.

Edward me abrazo por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en mi hombro derecho, mientras yo miraba atónita y desolada los cajones revueltos.

-Por que? Por que se fue de nuevo? Ya no nos quiere? - solloce.

-Ella esta bien, amor. Regreso, eso es lo impotante. Ella esta con quien pertenece. Estarán bien.

Beso mi mejilla y me saco de la habitación.

* * *

Ok si, no entendieron de que se trataba el cap, esto paso en Moonlight.

Recuerdan que Nessie encontró a Jake a fuera de su linda casita? Luego despertó en la cabaña y después se fugaron? Bueno esto es lo que se perdieron jajajaja


	4. Fugitivos

******_Fugitivos_**  


**POV Bella**

Cada día que pasaba sin saber de mi bebe, me parecía una tortura.

-Bella, Nessie esta con Jacob. El es un lobo de nuevo, el cuida de ella y ella a el. Estan bien - las palabras de Edward solo me sosegaban un pequeño momento. Luego me daba otro ataque de ansiedad.

Cuando por fin llego el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito de mi hija, la abrí desesperada.

-Las Vegas! - grite aterrada.

-Vamos a ir a Las Vegas? - murmuro Emmett muy contento.

-No. Nessie esta en Las Vegas...

Volví a leer los cargos, sin poder creerlo.

Una suite de lujo en el _Caesars Palace_, vestido, tuxedo, _White Chapel_...

Nessie se habia casado con Jacob... en Las Vegas... sin mi?!

Mi corazón muerto se estrujo.

Recordé la promesa que me había hecho Edward, de casarnos en Las Vegas... Mi hija se habia casado con mi plan?

Me debatía si sentirme feliz y orgullosa o desepcionada. Pero si ella era feliz yo también, pero...

-Que tanto lee Bella? - cuchicheo Rosalie.

-No lo se. Primero dijo que iríamos a Las Vegas, luego dijo que Nessie estaba ahí. Después fruncio el ceño, sonrió, se mordió el labio y ahorita mismo nos esta ignorando - contesto Emmett.

-Estas bien cariño? - pregunto Edward con cautela.

Le entregue el papel y lo leyo con detenimiento, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Solto una carcajada y una mueca entre repulsiva y traviesa -muy extraña- se dibujo en su hermoso rostro de ángel.

-Por eso no han llamado -doblo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans-. Estan _ocupados_.

-Por que estas tan tranquilo?

-Están bien, Bella.

-La extraño, Edward!

-Lo se, yo también, pero ella a nosotros no.

-Voy a ir.

-No. Déjala sola, ya no es una bebe.

-Pero es mi bebe! - replique enfurruñada.

.

.

Mi bebe estaba muy contenta apostando en la ruleta, junto a su... marido. Los observamos un buen rato sin ser descubiertos, solo queríamos ver si estaban bien. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, pero Jacob y sus benditos sentidos sobre desarrollados, nos descubrieron. Nessie nos vio y comenzo a correr en dirección opuesta.

-Por que se fueron? - le pregunte a Edward, confundida.

-No lo se, tenias el escudo.

-Maldición!

Los seguimos, pero sin correr su aroma era inconfundible y los encontraríamos con facilidad.

-Piensa que la alejaremos de Jacob, que venimos para llevarla a casa -murmuro Edward mientras cruzábamos la calle.

Cuando los perdimos de nuevo de vista, los seguimos por su olor.

Los encontramos a unas diez calles mas abajo, sentados en la acera. Nessie temblaba entre los brazos de Jacob, con su manita aferrada a la solapa del saco de su esposo.

Jake nos advirtió con una mano, para que no nos acercáramos.

-Esta herida? - articule con los labios.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Esta asustada. Cree que la regañaremos por haber huido con Jacob y casado con el -contesto Edward hincándose frente a ella-. Nessie, mi vida... esta bien. No temas. - murmuro con voz aterciopelada.

Acaricio la húmeda mejilla de nuestra hija, pero ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de su marido.

Ya no parecía una hermosa y exuberante mujer, como en el casino; parecía una pequeña niña perdida y asustada.

-Solo queríamos ver que estuvieran bien, mi vida. -me acerque a ella. Seguía temblando-. Te quiero, no temas. Regresen a casa cuando quieran, no los molestaremos mas.

Bese su cabeza y palmee la de Jacob.

Edward beso su mejilla y asintió sonriendo como respuesta a un pensamiento de Jacob.


	5. Doble Capítulo Pov Jake y Pov Nessie

**Chocolatito Blanco**

_POV Jacob_

Nessie seguía temblando entre mis brazos, a pesar de que sus padres dijeron que solo querían ver si estábamos bien. No la iban a alejar de mi, como ella lo había imaginado.

_Chupa sangre... me perdonas?_ - le pregunte con el pensamiento a mi _suegro_.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

Me quite un gran peso de encima. Había pensado que se enojarían en un principio y que eventualmente me perdonarían por haberme robado a su bien mas preciado: su hermosa princesa.

Los vi marcharse y perderse entre los autos y las personas.

-Todo esta bien, amor - susurre besando la frente de alabastro de _mi_ princesa.

-Me puedo quedar contigo? - me miro aun temerosa.

-Para siempre. Ya se fueron, cielo -asintió y se acurruco de nuevo. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso, me gustaba que se refugiara en mi-. Quieres regresar al hotel? - le pregunte cuando dejo de temblar y llorar.

Asintió lentamente.

Nos levantamos despacio y sacudí de tierra y polvo la parte posterior de su vestido negro. Creo que hasta mas de la cuenta, no podía dejar de tocarla. Se recargo en mi y la cubrí protectoramente, con mi brazo derecho. Caminamos despacio hasta el hotel. Cuando nos bajamos del ascensor, estaba mas dormida que despierta, la tome en brazos y cuando entramos a la habitación la acosté en la mullida cama redonda.

La observe dormir toda la noche, no podía creer que ese hermoso angel, esa diosa, fuera mía.

La impronta nos une de por vida, pero si ella hubiera querido hubiera elegido a alguien mejor que yo y aun así seguiría yo a su lado, como su amigo. Por que me eligió a mi? No la merezco, es demasiado buena para mi. Pero por alguna razón, me ama como yo a ella.

Al amanecer comenzó a despertarse, me miro con sus preciosos ojos solo por un segundo y volvió a cerrarlos. Se pego mas a mi, con una tierna sonrisa que me hizo suspirar. Toco mi pecho y frunció el ceño. Desabotono mi camisa blanca y metió su diminuta mano para tocarme.

_Te amo_

-Yo también te amo, mi chocolatito blanco.

_Chocolatito blanco?_ - pregunto divertida.

-Alguna vez has probado uno?

_No._

-Pues son deliciosos, igual que tu.

Se rió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya estas mas tranquila?

Asintió.

-Aunque tus padres hubieran venido a llevarte Ness, hubiera peleado con ellos por ti. No te voy a dejar ir nunca mas, no sin antes luchar. Esa vez debí haberte seguido. Eres mi única razon de vivir. Te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black.

_Ese nombre esta muy largo Jake. Solo soy Nessie Black. Y yo también te amo. Podría vivir sin sangre, sin comida, sin mis padres, pero sin ti, jamas_ - declaro.

Sus palabras me hicieron tan feliz, que no pude hacer otra cosa que estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla. Besarla, besarla y volver a besarla por horas, nada mas.

_Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

-Claro.

_Por que estoy vestida?_

-No entiendo.

_Dormí vestida. Por que?_

-Por que estabas dormida Ness.

_Si, lo se. Pero por que estoy vestida? _- pregunto de nuevo.

-Querías que te desvistiera?

_Es uno de tus privilegios. Puedes desvestirme y/o tenerme cuando quieras. Igual yo._

-Oh! No lo sabia - la bese de nuevo.

_Voy a bañarme -_ me dijo antes de alejarse de mi.

-Quieres que te ayude a tallarte la espalda? - bromee.

Para mi gra sorpresa, asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Mientras la tina de baño se llenaba, comencé a desvestirla. Tenia un cuerpo perfecto, una hermosa piel blanca, lisa y suave como la mantequilla. Sus caderas eran prominentes y su cintura pequeña y estrecha, piernas perfectamente torneadas. Era la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos habian visto en mi corta vida. Ni en mis mejores fantasías de adolescente, me había imaginado un cuerpo así.

Sus mejillas aun se enrojecían cuando la veía desnuda y trataba de cubrirse con sus largos risos cobrizos, mientras se mordía el labio con vergüenza.

Cerré la llave de la bañera y nos metimos en el agua calientita y espumosa.

.

**Bano "Erótico"**

_POV Nessie_

Jacob se ofreció a tallarme la espalda como broma, pero acepte.

Aun me daba pena que me viera sin ropa, pero debía olvidarme de esas niñerías. Ahora era una mujer casada. Era su esposa. Pero aun no dejaba de intimidarme, su mirada casi fanática. Pero si el me veía desnuda, eso significaba que yo también podía verlo a el. Y vaya que valía la pena verlo a el.

Me senté en la bañera junto a el, dandole la espalda. Recargue la cabeza en su hombro derecho y me quede ahí, sin hacer ni decir nada, solo disfrutando de aquel perfecto y pacifico momento.

-Esto me agrada -murmuro Jake en mi oído-. Que bueno que nuestro baño en casa tiene una tina como esta.

-Si?

-No la viste?

-No, solo recorrí la casa como zombie, guiada por tu olor. Ademas las lagrimas no me dejaban ver mucho.

Me encogí ante el recuerdo. Cuando tontamente pense que Jacob estaba muerto.

-Lo siento, amor - me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Pero ahora estas aquí -voltee el rostro y lo mire a los ojos-. Te amo Jacob Black.

-Y yo a ti - me beso de nuevo.

Amaba sus besos con locura, eran mi perdición, pero en esos momentos me era difícil besarlo por la sed que tenia.

Ahora compadecía a papa. Ahora entendía perfectamente el infierno que tuvo que pasar, al lado de mama cuando era humana.

Jacob tomo una esponja y la paso por mi espalda, mis hombros, mi cuello, mis senos... Mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo vergonzoso.

Enjabono de nuevo la esponja y siguió pasándola por mi cuerpo inundado de deseo... el cual se esfumo cuando Jake levanto mi brazo izquierdo y paso la esponja por mi axila. Estaba bañando a su mujer no a su hijo!

Solte unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Te hice cosquillas? - pregunto con inocencia.

-No - continué riéndome.

-Entonces? -no conteste-. De que te ríes?! Renesmee! - grito desesperado por que no le contaba el chiste.

-Olvidalo amor, tu bañame - atraje su rostro al mio y lo bese con lujuria.  
Que acaso había otra forma de besarlo?


	6. Mr Universe es Mío

**"Mr Universe" es Mío**

_POV Nessie_

-Podemos bajar a la alberca? - le pregunte a Jacob saltando a la cama, usando solo una camisa blanca de el.

-Quieres?

-Si.

-Para que?

-Para nadar! Ni modo que para transformarme en lobo - bromee.

-Sabes nadar? - pregunto divertido.

-Si mal no recuerdo... tu me enseñaste.

En mi primer verano, Bella, Edward, Jacob y yo estábamos jugando en la playa de La Push y el me enseño a nadar. Luego mis padres me llevaron al fondo del océano y fanfarronearon con su habilidad de no respirar bajo el agua. Yo también puedo bucear sin respirar, pero lo mas que he llegado a dejar de respirar bajo el agua es media hora.

-Anda bajemos a la piscina, si? - le di un besito.

-Llena la tina de baño y ahí nada.

-Jake, es un jacuzzi, lo mas que puedo hacer ahí es meter la cabeza -torció el gesto-. Por favor. Ademas quiero presumirte y puedo usar un lindo traje de baño.

-Para que quiero verte en traje de baño, si puedo verte desnuda ahora - me sentó en su regazo.

-No me obligues a usar mi don contigo, Jacob Black - lo amenace.

-No funciona conmigo - murmuro con suficiencia.

-Si funciono con Alec y Jane Vulturi, que te hace pensar que contigo no funcionara?

Entrecerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo, bajemos a la maldita piscina.

-Gracias! -lo jale del cabello y lo atraje hacia mis labios-. Pero primero debemos ir de compras. Necesitas un traje de baño, aunque con el cuerpo que tienes, no creo que les importe que nades desnudo.

Bajamos a una de las tiendas y me compre un traje de baño de dos piezas que Jacob eligió, en blanco y negro. Creo que les dicen_ monokini_.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y bajamos de nuevo, pero a una de las albercas; las personas nos miraban como siempre, con la boca abierta. Pero casi estoy segura de que no me miraban a mi, sino al hermoso hombre que me llevaba tomada de la mano.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas a la orilla de la piscina, me puse mis lentes de sol y disfrute de este.

Un amable mesero nos llevo cocteles de cortesía, llevabamos dos semanas en una de las suites de lujo, así que nos trataban muy, pero que muy bien.

-Voy a nadar - me aviso Jake antes de darme un beso.

Se levanto y me encanto verlo con ese traje de baño negro, ceñido a sus caderas.

Me deleite la pupila hasta que unas escandalosas y bonitas cuatro chicas de universidad, me distrajeron de mis inapropiados pensamientos. Las chicas se sentaron en las sillas vacías a mi izquierda.

-Hola! - me saludo una de ellas.

-Hola.

Continué viendo a mi esposo nadar en la alberca.

-Mira a ese - cuchicheo una de las chicas.

-Oh por dios! De donde lo sacaron? De mis mas oscuras fantasías?

-Creo que estoy enamorada!

Voltee a ver a las chicas y seguí su mirada. Estaban viendo a Jacob.

No les dije nada, incluso ni me sentí celosa. Al contrario, me sentí sumamente orgullosa de el. Ese hombre era mio y nada mas.

Continué escuchando los alagos y comentarios inapropiados hacia mi marido con una sonrisita. Mire a las chicas de nuevo y casi me río en voz alta cuando comenzaron a ensayar las lineas que le dirían a Jacob, cuando se armaran de valor para presentarse con el.

_**El** hombre mas guapo del mundo_, el _Mr Universo_, el _dios griego_... salio de la piscina chorreando agua de su descomunal, marcado y delicioso cuerpecito bronceado. Hasta a mi se me cayo la mandíbula al piso cuando lo vi.

Con la mano derecha, se peino el mojado cabello hacia atrás y sonrió en mi dirección.

Trague saliva sintiéndome nerviosa, como las chicas de enseguida.

-Oh por dios, viene hacia aca! - murmuro una de las chicas emocionada.

El moreno y sexy chico de ojos oscuros y profundos se acerco mas. El corazón de las chicas se desboco y el mio con el de ellas también.

-Hola -Jacob se paro a mi lado y tomo una toalla ignorando a las sorprendidas chicas-. Que tanto me vez, amor?

Las chicas jadearon.

No conteste y seguí viéndolo, casi con la boca abierta. Se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

Lentamente me levante del respaldo inclinado y puse mi mano en su nuca mojada, le di un beso lujurioso. No lo pude resistir.

-Que no puedo ver a mi marido? - murmure en voz alta.

-Y no solo me puedes ver - me guiño el ojo y me beso de nuevo.

Aproveche su distracción cuando le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Oh si. Es mio - dije en dirección a las desilusionadas humanas, mostrandoles mi exagerado anillo de diamantes, moviendo jueguetonamente los dedos en el aire.

-Lo siento - todas murmuraron, avergonzadas. Tomaron sus pertenencias y se marcharon rojas de verguenza.

Habían dicho cosas que solo _yo_ le podía hacer a mi marido.

Después de un rato fui yo la que se metió a la piscina, Jacob no tardo en unirse conmigo en el agua. Según el los _tiburones_ me estaban rodeando. Por _tiburones, _entendí hombres.

Pero yo si tuve que escuchar todo lo que decían de el!

El sutil brillo que el sol del desierto arrancaba de mi piel, no causo problemas. Parecía que había humectado mi curpo con una de esas cremas que tienen brillo.

Al cabo de tres horas, Jake pregunto:

-Ya fue suficiente vida publica?

Asentí.

-Ahora es mi turno de escoger la actividad -anuncio con suficiencia-. Quiero ir a la habitación y hacerte mía una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Son... muchas veces no crees? - trague salia algo nerviosa.

-Nunca es suficiente, Nessie -se acerco a mis labios peligrosamente-. Ademas sabes cuanto tiempo me he esperado para tener sexo? Y es mi luna de miel - me robo un beso.

-Mi papa espero mas de cien años - replique sintiéndome nerviosa repentinamente.

-Eso es por que tu papi es un fenómeno -se burlo-. Soy un hombre, tengo necesidades.

Y que hombre, cielo santo!

-Eras libre de estar con quien tu quisieras, no debías de haberme esperado - me encogí de hombros desviando la mirada.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarme.

Mire sus profundos ojos oscuros, que parecían hechos de onix liquido y me perdí en ellos, como nunca antes. Incluso deje de respirar.

Aprovecho mi trance y me tomo de la mano. Sin decir una palabra me llevo de nuevo a la habitación.

En publico eramos bastante decentes, pero en cuanto cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, la pasión y el deseo contenido por tres horas, salio de nuestros poros.

Jacob trato de quitarme el traje de baño.

-No, no, no me lo quites - murmure en la cama deteniendo sus grandes manos.

-No quieres que...

-Arrancalo - susurre como poseída.

-Oh Ness...


	7. No lo Merezco, Soy un Monstruo

**No lo Merezco, Soy un ****Monstruo**

_POV Nessie_

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa, Nessie.

-Tu crees?

-Si, ahí esta tu familia, la manada, Charlie.

-Mmm - torcí el gesto y le di la espalda en la cama. Ya era de noche y teníamos las luces apagadas de la suite, pero con las cortinas abiertas para ver la ciudad-. No quiero.

-No?

-Ya no quieres estar aquí conmigo? - voltee de nuevo haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que quiero -susurro en mi oído con voz suave-. Pero te espera una casa en el bosque, con una cama grande... Ahí podemos hacer cosas.

Sonreí.

-Que cosas?

-Las que quieras que te haga.

-Oooh.

Retiro con suavidad la sabana de seda, descubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo. Su corazón se agito y mi sed se intensifico, haciendo que me ardiera la garganta. Quería alejarlo de mi, no quería hacer el amor con el hasta que me hubiera alimentado. Pero siempre tenia esas ansias incontrolables, que solo desaparecían cuando estaba con el.

-Te amo, Renesmee - suspiro besando mi clavícula.

No le respondí que yo también. Necesitaba de todo mi autocontrol y concentración para no beber su sangre, mientras hacia el amor con el.

-Por que lloras? Te lastime? - se alejo de mi todo lo que le permitía la cama.

-No. Es solo que... tengo sed - solloce cubriéndome de nuevo con la sabana-. No quiero lastimarte.

Cerré los ojos y lo único que pude imaginarme, fueron los ojos sin vida de Jake, cuando lo _mate_ en la torre de los Vulturi.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Por que no bebes de mi. No me harás daño - trato de abrazarme.

-No me toques, Jake. Por favor. No quiero...

-Bebe de mi sangre, Ness. Estas sufriendo. Solo sera un poco, para que calmes la sed.

Yo no merecía a Jacob. El debía estar con alguien normal. Con una humana completa, no solo la mitad, como yo.

Mi esposo me ofreció su fuerte brazo y note como una vena sobresalía deliciosamente.

La vampira tranquila que vivía en mi, se convirtio en un monstruo hambriento y ataco a Jacob. Enterré los dientes en su cuello. El liquido rojo y caliente lleno mi boca, lo pase por la garganta compulsivamente. Agarre con fuerza su nuca, para que no pudiera escapar de mi; mis instintos vampiricos y letales, estaban despertando como nunca lo habían hecho.

Su sangre era la mezcla perfecta de sangre humana y animal.

Me prometí a mi misma, que solo bebería hasta que la herida de su cuello sanara. Miestras seguía bebiendo, Jacob me apreto con fuerza a su cuerpo y en cierto momento apreto mas mi cara a su cuello, para que continuara bebiendo, tomándome por la nuca igual que yo a el.

La herida por fin sano, pero había dejado un gran desastre; su pecho quedo lleno de sangre. Con la lengua lo limpie, no iba a dejar desperdiciar ese tesoro liquido y viscoso.

-Lo siento - me aleje de el cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de morderlo de nuevo.

-No lo sientas. Lo disfrute.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir menos monstruosa. Deberías amar a alguien mas - solloce contra la almohada.

-No quiero a nadie mas -me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos-. Te amo, por sobre todas las cosas. Te amaría incluso si mataras personas, para alimentarte.

-No es verdad.

-Te lo juro -susurro en mi oído-. Creo que aun no entiendes la impronta, Nessie.

-Yo solo se que te amo y que no soy buena para ti.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. Mírame, quien soy? Solo un simple mecánico.

-No solo eres eso. Eres heredero de algo... extraordinario. La magia corre por tus venas... -sus labios me callaron- ... y yo que soy? -continué-. Solo soy la hija de un vampiro con una humana. No hay nada mágico, ni especial en mi - me encogí de hombros.

- Tu eres mágica y especial para mi. Eres mi pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra y eres mía.

De acuerdo, creo que la falta de sangre le afecto el cerebro

-Te amo y no me importa lo que seas. Y tampoco me importaría morir en tus brazos, por que moriría feliz.


	8. Pov Jacob Pov Nessie Pov Bella

**Pensé Que Era Mi Amiga**

_POV Jacob_

Nessie se quedo dormida entre mis brazos, como lo ha hecho cada noche desde que nos casamos.

Diablos, como podia decir que no era buena para mi?

Era perfecta!

Me tomaría bastante tiempo poder convencerla de que no es mala y que no me hacia daño al beber mi sangre. Al contrario me gustaba que bebiera de mi; estaba en su naturaleza, la sed era parte de ella. Era un momento único e intimo cuando yo era su presa. Me gustaba saber que yo podía ser todo para Nessie, tal y como lo era ella para mi. Era su protector, su amigo, su esposo y su mas incauta y dispuesta presa. No podia haber en el mundo, mayor unión que la nuestra.

Y yo la necesitaba incluso para respirar. Las semanas que pase alejado de ella... cuando se fue, realmente pense que iba a morir. Nada me sosegaba, el sufrimiento y el dolor eran insoportables. No sabia como expresar mi dolor, como quitarme del pecho ese vacío que me torturaba cada segundo, con sus heridas supurantes.

Su ausencia y sus palabras me destruyeron, pero no fue su culpa, fue de Leah Clearwater. Pelee contra la manada por que no me permitieron pelear con ella. Leah merecía morir, nos había herido a ambos hasta dejarnos agonizando... Pero los ancianos me prohibieron tocarla. La expulsaron de la reserva y con ello de la manada, incluso su madre Sue y su hermano Seth apoyaron esa decisión.

Seth sintio mi dolor cuando entro en fase, nuestras mentes estaban conectadas, el vio todo, por eso acepto y apoyo la expulsión de su hermana mayor.

Yo había pensado que Leah era mi amiga, había estado a mi lado cuando protegimos a Bella de la manada de Sam, en el nacimiento de Nessie y cuando la defendimos de los vampiros italianos. Ella nunca entendió que yo hubiero puesto la impronta, en el pequeño monstruo mitad vampiro-mitad humano.

Para Leah, los Cullen deberían ser eliminados y con ellos el objeto de mi impronta. Pero por mi no hizo nada contra ellos, prefirió marcharse a seguir soportando a los chupasangres y la nueva camaradería de ambas manadas con ellos. Regreso cuando por fin encontró la manera de hacerles daño, sin tocarles un solo colmillo. Pero al hacerlo, me heria a mi y a la manada. Así que tuvo que ser castigada por ello, algo que le importo poco, ya que dijo que había valido la pena.

Cometí errores después de eso, mis intentos de suicidio nunca dieron frutos y ahora doy gracias al cielo, por ello; por que mi _ángel travieso_, _mi diosa_... regreso. Y estaremos juntos hasta que el mundo se acabe...

* * *

**Volver O No Volver, He Ahí El Dilema...**

_POV Nessie_

Dos días después de que me alimentara con la sangre de mi marido, saque el tema de regresar a Forks, a colación. Necesitaba estar rodeada del bosque y de animales de los cuales pudiera beber hasta hartarme, para no herir a Jake.

-Creo que es tiempo de que regresemos a casa, Jacob.

-Si -suspiro-. Tenemos que regresar a la realidad - me abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Mejor no. Hay que quedarnos aquí.

-Si, me gusta mas esa idea, Ness.

-Pero me espera mi casita... Vaya, seré toda una ama de casa. Quien lo diría? Tengo que aprender a cocinar, come demasiado, señor Black.

-Me estas diciendo gordo? - pregunto con fingida indignidad.

-No! Solo estoy diciendo que debo aprender a cocinar un bufete -me reí-. Regresaremos a casa mañana.

-De acuerdo. Si nos vamos temprano, llegaremos en la noche. O tal vez podemos hacer unas cuantas paradas - murmuro casi para el.

-Sabes a donde he querido ir siempre?

-A donde? - pregunto con interes, dibujando corazoncitos con el dedo indice en mi espalda.

-A _Disneyland_ - me sonroje avergonzada.

-Estas hablando en serio?!

-Si, pero es soleado y mis padres no me podían llevar - murmure con tristeza.

-De chico yo siempre quise ir, pero... mama murió y - se encogió de hombros.

-Lo lamento - lo abrace pegándolo mas a mi-. Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-A Disney? -enarco una ceja oscura-. No somos algo grandes ya para eso?

-Voy a cumplir siete años, tengo la edad ideal, para ir a ese parque de diversiones.

-No me digas tu edad, que me van a dar ganas de vomitar.

-Entonces... me llevas a Disneyland?! - pregunte realmente emocionada.

-De acuerdo - levanto las manos como gesto de rendición-. Pero ahí nos tenemos que comportar, es la tierra de la magia y la inocencia y no se que mas tonterías. Las Vegas es la ciudad del pecado, aquí todo se vale.

-Entonces... voy a tener que agradecerte por adelantado el viaje? - me mordí el labio, esperando con ansias que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Puedes apostarlo.

* * *

**Haciendo Enojar A Alice**

_POV Bella_

-No veo nada! - grito Alice desde su taller de costura, en la antigua habitación de Edward.

Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo, nos miramos con una sonrisa.

Si Alice no veía... significaba que los chicos regresarían!

Mi hermana bajo las escaleras triste y alegre a la vez. Triste por la _ceguera_, feliz por que Nessie y Jacob estarían pronto en casa.

-Ya veo! Asco Edward! No creo que Bella quiera hacer eso!

Todos se rieron -incluida yo-. menos Edward.

-No veo - suspiro Alice sentándose en las piernas de Jasper-. No esperen... Tanya llamara la proxima semana el... -frunció el ceño-. Ya no veo! - gruño frotándose las cienes.

Nos reímos de su graciosa expresión mortificada.

-Díganle a los desconsiderados de sus hijos -nos señalo a Edward y a mi-, que se decidan de una buena vez! Me van a provocar un ataque. Si, no, si, no... Ya fue suficiente. No soy un foco al cual pueden prender y apagar.

Jasper la acuño en su regazo y la meció como si fuera un bebe.

Suspire. Mi bebe...

Recargue la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Edward y continuamos viendo la televisión.

-Ya veo! -exclamo Alice muy contenta-. Oh... lo siento - murmuro en mi dirección, al ver mi tristeza.

-Ella volvera, amor - la aterciopelada voz de Edward me calmo un poco-. Tarde o temprano volverán.


	9. Pov Jacob Pov Nessie

**De Adultos Lujuriosos a Niños Inocentes**

_POV Jacob_

Luego de que hice el amor con mi mujer por enésima vez, hablo por teléfono con el _Concierge_, para que nos hiciera las reservaciones en el parque de diversiones. En cuanto colgó el teléfono, continuamos con lo nuestro.

Duramos mas de lo esperado en la carretera rumbo a Los Angeles; nos deteníamos muy seguido a besarnos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Cuando por fin llegamos al hotel, el _Bellboy_ llevo nuestras maletas a la suite.

-Tenga, vallase. Gracias - le di un billete al chico y lo saque a empujones de la habitación.

-Jacob! Que modales son esos? - murmuro Nessie avergonzada.

Traía un vestidito de algodón color rosa claro, que se trasparentaba contra la luz. No le conteste. La prenda no le duro mas de diez segundos en su cuerpo.

-Te dije que tenias que comportarte en este lugar, Jacob Black - murmuro antes de limpiar mi sangre con su lengua.

Me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no te prometí nada.

.

En Disney hicimos lo que las personas normales: nos paseamos en los juegos, nos tomamos fotografías con los benditos personajes...

Nessie de verdad parecía una niña de siete años, todo la impresionaba y quería probar de todo.

-Te va a doler el estomago con tanta comida, Renesmee - la reprendí con tono paternal, cuando se compro el tercer algodón de azucar.

-Pero sabe rico - hizo un puchero.

No pude _sermonearla_ mas, esa carita era mi perdición.

Sus grandes ojos color chocolate me suplicaban por un beso, pero no quería besarla. No me seria suficiente un inocente beso, iba a querer mas de ella y habia niños presentes.

Su sonrisa no desapareció un solo instante en su rostro de ángel, los tres días que pasamos en Disney.

Se compro las típicas orejitas negras con un moño rojo y lunares blancos y a mi me compro otras sin el accesorio. Su risa sonó a un nivel inconcebible, como campanillas al viento, cuando la mentada _Minie_ me dio un beso.

Lo que si no me causo ni pizca de gracia, fue que el _Capitan Jack_, le pidiera su numero telefónico -fuera del personaje-. Pero Nessie lo miro de arriba a abajo con desdén y lo dejo hablando solo.

.

-No voy a regresar a Forks, Jake - murmuro mi esposa cruzándose de brazos y se sentó en el sofá.

-Que?

-Que no voy a regresar. Voy a pedir trabajo en el parque de diversiones y me convertire en _Blanca Nieves_ - refunfuño.

-No tienes el tipo de Blanca Nieves -replique-. Te pareces mas a _Bella_ de _La Bella y la Bestia_. En especial por que te enamoraste de la Bestia - me señale.

-Cierto - coincidió levantándose del sofá.

-Oye! Se supone que debes decir: "Tu no eres una bestia" -afine la voz-. "Eres hermoso" "Perfecto" "Eres un Dios Quileute" - me burle de sus palabras.

-No quieres que te llame así, entonces te dire _Bestia_ - me saco la lengua y continuo empacando su maleta.

.  
.

**Mi Rayo De Sol Personal**

_POV Nessie_

El reloj marcaba la una veinticinco de la tarde, cuando Jake dio la vuelta en la carretera brillante, por la lluvia de en la mañana.

Dejamos de ver el sol cuando nos adentramos en el bosque. Unos metros mas adelante, el camino se despejo. Se veía claramente donde habían limpiado y quitado los arbustos para que el camino fuera claro y despejado.

Unos diez kilómetros mas adelante, apareció mi linda casita amarilla. Parecía un rayo de sol que se filtraba entre los inmensos arboles e iluminaba el oscuro pasto verde.

Sonreí al verla, era perfecta.

Jacob estaciono el auto frente a nuestro nuevo hogar, sin decir una plabra. Dejo que disfrutara del momento. Se bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta. Tal y como lo hizo fuera del hotel, la noche en que nos casamos, me tomo en brazos.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

_Te amo, Jacob Black_ - le dije con mi don.

Temía que si hablaba despertaría de aquel perfecto sueño.

Subimos las escaleras del porche y abrió la puerta principal de la casa. Seguimos con las cursilerias que tanto me gustaban -y de las cuales me burlaba- y me llevo a dormitorio aun en brazos.

Me dejo en la mitad de la cama, con suavidad.

Repare en el lugar, no lo recordaban muy bien. La ultima vez que estuve ahí, creí que moriría de dolor.

La habitación era espaciosa e iluminada. La enorme cama era la pieza central del dormitorio; estaba hecha de grueso hierro forjado color plata y cubierta con un fino edredón color perla. Las paredes eran de un azul suave y en ellas descansaban hermosos cuadros con paisajes de los bosques y de la playa de La Push. Todos ellos iluminados con un sol esplendoroso.

No tardamos ni un minuto en estrenar la preciosa e imaculada cama, al cual para mi gran sorpresa -y alivio- no sufrió los daños que esperaba.

Jacob se quedo dormido en mi pecho y con sus fuertes brazos apretándome a su cuerpo. Afuera llovía, pero con sol. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana que estaba a la izquierda de la cama, iluminando las sabanas blancas de seda. Estire la mano para verla brillar con el sol.

.

A la mañana siguiente exploramos la casa, yo envuelta en una sabana -no me dejo ponerme nada mas- y Jake en boxers.

-Este es el armario - abrió una puerta ahí mismo en la habitación.

Ahogue un grito.

No se que esperaba encontrar, pero me tomo desprevenida lo que vi. Si mi familia ayudo a Jake a construir la casa, lo mas seguro es que el armario fuera obra de Alice.

Era enorme!

Ahí estaba toda mi ropa. Incluyendo el vestido rojo que use en el Gran Baile de los Vulturi. La caja con las joyas que Aro me regalo, descansaba abierta en una repisa especial, con vidrio aprueba de balas. El lado derecho y el fondo del armario era mio; el lado izquierdo era de Jacob. Me dio un ataque de risa cuando vio que toda su ropa era nueva y de diseñador.

-Se supone que con esto arregle autos?! -pregunto con unos jeans oscuros con la etiqueta aun puesta-. Esa chupasangre me va a matar, si los arruino cuando entre en fase. O tal vez termine matándola yo a ella.

-Tal vez ahora yo sea una Black, Jake. Pero al casarte conmigo te convertiste en un Cullen. Y sabes bien que Alice siempre ha querido vestirte.

Suspiro.

Salimos del armario y me mostro el baño.

Tenia dos lavamanos y dos inodoros, una ducha con puertas de vidrio y la enorme tina de baño que Jake me había prometido en Las Vegas. Casi todas las paredes eran de espejo, excepto las de la ducha, esas eran de azulejos azul marino.

Bajamos las escaleras luego de que me mostro la biblioteca y la otra habitación vacía.

-Esta es la sala, la habitación de la televisión, el comedor, la cocina... -señalo con la mano libre, la otra estaba unida a la mía-. Quieres desayunar?

-Solo si tu estas en el menú - replique casi salivando.

-Soy el postre - replico alagado.

Suspire al ver su torso desnudo.

-De acuerdo prometo solemnemente comerme todos mis vegetales, para poder comer postre - levante la mano para darle mas solemnidad al asunto.


	10. Mi Bebe ya no es una Bebe

**Mi Bebe ya no es una Bebe**

_POV Bella_

-Bella ven acá! - grito Edward desde el otro lado de río.

-No! Voy a ver a mi hija.

En menos de un segundo, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-No vas a ir a esa casa! Dejala en paz, esta recién casada. Aun que me moleste, es la verdad y no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que dajarla en paz.

-Pero es mi bebe! - salí corriendo dejándolo atrás.

-Bella! -me alcanzo con suma facilidad-. Por que no vamos a nuestra casita - me tomo de la cintura y desato sobre mi todo el poder de su mirada.

Acerco su hermoso rostro de ángel al mio y me estampo un beso devastador. Sus besos no habían dejado de tener el mismo poder sobre mi, como aquel primer beso después de nuestro día al sol. El bosque bien podía estar en llamas y ni me daría cuenta, a pesar de mis desarrollados sentidos. Pero... no podía quitarme de la cabeza, que mi bebe tenia un par de días en su nueva casa y no había ido a vernos.

-Buen intento, Edward Cullen - me aleje de el en busca de aire. No lo necesitaba, claro. Pero era una costumbre mía, que me ayudaba a razonar.

Corrí por el bosque en dirección a la casa amarilla, esquivando con facilidad los arboles y ramas bajas. Como siempre, los animalitos pequeños se quedaban paralizados de miedo cuando un vampiro pasaba cerca.

Edward me pisaba los talones.

Cuando entramos al claro, al jardín delantero, escuchamos risas traviesas.

-Bella, lanza el escudo te lo suplico, por lo mas sagrado - murmuro Edward a mi espalda, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Su expresión me recordó a la vez que Jane lo torturo en la torre de los Vulturi, hace tantos años.

Lance el escudo a la casa y Edward dejo de quejarse.

-Te dije que no viniéramos! No tenia ninguna necesidad de enterarme de lo... sucia que es la mente de _tu_ hija, ni de la lujuria desmedida de Jacob.

Con la garganta hizo un sonido de repulsion.

-Lo siento! - dejamos de escuchar las risas.

Se escucharon unos pasitos suaves, sobre la madera del segundo piso. Volteamos las cabezas, al mismo tiempo que Renesmee abrió la ventana.

-Mami! Papi! -saludo con la mano desde su dormitorio con una expresión de inocencia, que la hacia verse casi como una niña-. No jales la sabana! - gruño hacia adentro de la habitación, cubriendose mas con... la sabana-. Que hacen aquí?! - pregunto muy contenta tratando de arreglar su cabello despeinado y revuelto.

-Nada... cielo. Ya nos ibamos - murmuro Edward con la misma cara de repulsión de antes y jalando mi brazo derecho.

-Hola suegros! - saludo Jacob con una sonrisa burlona, abrazando a Nessie por la espalda, evidentemente desnudo.

-Otra vez, Jacob? - mi niña lo miro de arriba abajo con incredulidad y una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro de alabastro.

-Vamonos, vamonos, vamonos - Edward salio corriendo como niño asustado.

Ni mi cerebro, ni mi cuerpo reacciono. Me quede paralizada frente a la casa amarilla, viendo como Nessie y Jake se peleaban juguetonamente en la ventana. Jacob quería llevarla adentro, mientras ella se agarraba del marco de la ventana.

-Bella! -Edward regreso por mi.

Reaccione de nuevo. Quería asesinar a Jacob.

Como se atrevía a tocar a mi bebe de esa manera?!

-Adios, mami! - mi niña mascullo entre risas, mientras Jake la llevaba en brazos.

Mi niña! Que le había pasado a mi niña?! Ah si! Ahora era una mujer casada.

Casada...

Como demonios...?

Apenas ayer dio sus primeros pasitos, luego de que observo a Alice por unos minutos y ahora... estaba _jugueteando_ con mi mejor amigo en su casa, a la mitad del bosque como dos locos.

-Que ocurre? -Esme pregunto alarmada, cuando llegamos a casa-. Nessie esta bien? Le ocurrió algo a Jacob?

Ni Edward ni yo contestamos, nos limitamos a dejarnos caer en el sofa blanco.

-Que paso?!

-Mi bebe... mi pequeña pateadora... - murmure abatida.

-Ya no es una bebe - completo Edward por mi.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

-Que esperaban?! Es hija de Bella! - mascullo Emmett entre risas.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

-Ademas, pobre Jacob ya merecía... un poco... de amor - murmuro Jasper casi cayéndose al suelo de la risa.

Respire profundo para no lanzarmele encima y cortarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Todos continuaron riéndose, mientras Edward y yo casi llorabamos de coraje.

Bueno, excepto Alice.

-Lo que mas me enfada, es que tengo casi siete años planeando la boda mas perfecta del mundo para esos dos y que hicieron? -pregunto Alice retoricamente-. Se casaron en Las Vegas! Todo esto es tu culpa Isabella! -me señalo con su diminuto y níveo dedo indice-. Tu y tus cuentos de: _Tu tía Alice me torturo con la boda. Nuestros planes eran casarnos en Las Vegas, iba a ser perfecto_ -gruño levantando sus delgados brazos al techo-. Te odio, Isabella!

Alice se marcho enojada, haciendo que sus tacones resonaran contra la madera pulida del suelo.


	11. Los Cullen

**Los Cullen**

_POV Nessie_

-Te pudiste haber comportado un poco mas decente, Jacob! - lo regañe sin aliento, con ambas manos sobre mi pecho, tratando de controlar a mi corazón.

-Yo? Tu fuiste quien salio a saludarlos, envuelta en una sabana. Dejándome a mi desnudo!

-Si, pero al menos me cubrí - replique.

-Con una sabana!

-Cállate y besame - me acerque a el.

-Lo que ordene su majestad - se acerco de nuevo a mi con una gran sonrisa.

.

Dos días mas tarde, decidí que era tiempo de ir a visitar a mi familia. Mientras Jacob tomaba una ducha, cambie las sabanas y tendí la cama.

-Que hiciste?! - grito Jake a mi espalda saliendo del baño con una toalla azul anudada a la cintura.

Pronto desvié la mirada y respire profundo.

-Quiero ir a ver a mi famiia y a Charlie - murmure con voz contenida.

-Mmm.

-Me voy a bañar - me metí al baño casi corriendo y cerré la puerta con seguro para que el no entrara a distraerme.

Mientras me lavaba el pelo me puse a pensar: que le iba a decir a Charlie?

La ultima vez que hable con el, estaba en el aeropuerto de no se donde, tratando de huir de mi familia.

Me puse una bata que tenia bordado en la espalda mi inicial, con hilos plateados. Alice en verdad estaba loca.

-Todavía no estas vestido Jacob Black?! - estaba acostado en la cama aun en toalla, con las manos en la nuca.

-Te estaba esperando - se levanto y me sonrió ampliamente.

Hice un esfuerzo enorme por no acercarme a el. Me metí al armario y le avente un pantalon de mezclilla, una camiseta tipo polo color negra, tenis y ropa interior.

Yo me puse un pantalón de mezclila sumamente ajustado -no recordaba haberlo comprado nunca-, una blusa purpura que tampoco habia visto en mi vida y una chaqueta negra a media espalda. Saque unos zapatos de tacón -los mas bajos que encontré.

Cuando Jake me dio el recorrido de la casa, pensé que era mi ropa la que estaba en el armario, pero era ropa nueva. Donde estaba mi _vieja_ ropa? Una prendas que había comprado en Europa ni siquiera las habia usado! Que habrá hecho Alice con ella?

-Quieres desayunar aquí o quieres que Esme te cocine? - le pregunte a Jake teminando de cepillar mi cabellera tipo Rapunzel.

-Aquí - murmuro haciendo un puchero y poniéndose los zapatos.

Media docena de huevos, seis panques y un litro de leche después, salimos de la casa por primera vez en cuatro días y con bolsa de regalos en mano.

-Mmm, eso no estaba aquí cuando vi la casa por primera vez - señale un pequeño edificio color amarillo y con dos anchas puertas blancas; al lado izquierdo de la casa.

-Si, lo se. Es el garaje. A Emmett se le ocurrió cuando tu regresaste. Quieres verlo?

-Claro.

Jacob regreso a la casa y salio con un pequeño control en la mano. Preciono un boton y las puertas se abrieron. Dentro del garaje estaba el viejo auto Golf de Jacob, mi Mustang color rojo, el nuevo Malibu de Jake y su motocicleta negra una Harley Sprint.

-Mi bebe! Lo extrañe tanto! - me colgue del cuello de mi esposo, tal y como lo hice la noche en que me regalo el auto.

-El también te extraño.

Recargue la cabeza en el pecho de Jacob abrazándolo por la cintura y escuche su corazón. El era el sonido mas hermoso en la faz de la tierra.

-Maldición!

-Que ocurre? - acaricie su rostro.

-En verdad tenemos que ir a ver a tu familia? - hizo un puchero. Se le estaban pegando mis mañas.

-También iremos ver a Billy, aunque no creo que sea bien recibida - me estremecí al recordar su mirada llena de rencor, el día en que regrese a casa.

-Eres mi mujer, Renesmee - murmuro Jake con autoridad tomándome por el mentón-. Si Billy te hace algun desaire, deja de ser mi padre.

-Jake...

-Ahora tu eres mi familia.

Me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos y beso la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Suspire.

Como es que podía quererlo tanto? Incluso me dolía el corazón de tanto amor.

Caminamos por el bosque tomados de la mano, disfrutando del verano en Forks. Al llegar al río que estaba detrás de la casa de los Cullen, nos quitamos los zapatos y pisamos las piedras mojadas para cruzarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla entre risas, Jake se agacho.

-Sube a mi espalda, pequeñita.

-Seguro? - puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quieres arruinar tus nuevos zapatos mojandolos?

-No.

-Entonces sube. Por que te extraña que te quiera cargar?

-No lo se.

Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura. Con sus grandes manos sostuvo mis pantorrillas.

Subimos las escaleras del porche y toque el timbre. Esa ya no era mi casa, ahora era una visita.

-Nessie! - papa abrió la puerta con una deslumbrante sonrisa-. Pasen, Jacob.

-Gracias chapasangre - contesto Jake entrando a la casa.

Me deposito en el suelo con suavidad y papa me abrazo con fuerza, en el segundo en que mis pies tocaron el suelo de madera.

-Hola papa! Te extrañe.

-No lo pareció, pero yo también.

La familia no tardo en reunirse, abrazarme y cargarme pasándome de unos brazos a otros, como si fuera un bebe.

Casi se me cayo la mandíbula al suelo, cuando Jacob y Rosalie se dieron un abrazo, un tanto incomodo, pero fue un abrazo.

-Es señal de que el apocalipsis se acerca - murmuro Emmett en mi oído antes de casi quebrarme los huesos con su abrazo.

Nos sentamos en el sofa blanco Con delicadeza, Jacob subió mis pies a sus piernas y me puso de nuevo los zapatos.

El silencio reino en la sala. Mi familia parecía un grupo de hermosas estatuas, esculpidas en marmol. Los ocho pares de ojos dorados se miraban entre ellos y nos miraban a nosotros.

El incomodo silencio continuo hasta que:

-Casarse en Las Vegas? En que estaban pensando?! - grito mama.

-Saben lo preocupada que estaba? - cuestiono Rosalie gesticulando con sus brazos.

-No tenia ni idea de donde estaban! - murmuro Alice.

-Déjenlos en paz, son solo un par de niños - nos defendió Carlisle.

-Si claro! Niños - murmuro papa asqueado.

Ups!

Los gritos y reclamos de todos duraron unos diez minutos mas. Jacob y yo nos callamos y soportamos los regaños de mi familia. Luego de eso extrañamente le siguieron las felicitaciones, abrazos y besos. Nos desearon toda la felicidad del mundo, prosperidad y no se que tantas cosas mas.

Definitivamente los Cullen estaban mal de la cabeza. Como no me di cuenta antes?


	12. Familia y Nueva Religión

**Familia y Nueva ****Religión**

_POV Jacob_

-De acuerdo, ya basta de sermones y consejos - murmuro Nessie zafándose de los brazos de Bella y se sento a mi lado-. Quieren sus regalos o no?

Se veía tan linda cuando era mandona.

-Saliste a comprar regalos? - pregunto Emmett con su típica cara de burla.

-Si - Nessie le saco la lengua. Parecía una chiquilla rebelde.

Ness rebusco en la bolsa y les dio una ficha del casino con valor de cien dolares a cada uno.

-El _Caesars Palace_? - cuestiono Jasper sorprendido-. Alice me llevas al Caesars?

-No - replico la pequeña vampira.

-No te preocupes -Emmett le paso el brazo por los hombros-, yo te llevo en tu _cumpleaños_.

-De acuerdo - el rubio sonrió como niño chiquito. Fue extraño.

Nessie me miro con la interrogante pintada en su frente de alabastro.

-Continuare - murmuro mi esposa y se puso de pie.

Le puso unas orejitas negras y redondas a Edward, pero con el lacito rojo. Le puso otras a Bella, Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Carlisle y a Esme.

A los vampiros les puso las orejitas con el moño rojo y a las vampiras no.

No pude aguantarme la risa.

-Que? -se sento de nuevo a mi lado y miro a su familia-. Oh! Lo lo siento! Creo que van... al revés! - se rió junto conmigo.

Los Cullen nos vieron malhumorados, por que no dejabamos de reírnos como tontos. Se intercambiaron los regalos como debia ser, pero ya no se lo pusieron es sus cabezas peinadas y arregladas.

-Bueno, ya los vimos, ya saben que estamos aquí, así que... adiós - Nessie me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos la salida.

-Pero si acaban de llegar! - Bella nos impidió el paso en un parpadeo.

-Vendremos mañana, quiero ir a ver a Charlie y Jake ira a la reserva.

-Segura que regresaran - mi suegra (jajaja suegra) nos suplicaba con sus raros ojos dorados.

-Si mama, ya dejanos ir - contesto su hija con tono insolente.

Sonreí y quise llevármela lejos de ahí y hacerla mia a la mitad del bosque, en en claro que le regale.

-Bella dejalos ir, o lanza el escudo - rogó el chupasangre de mi suegro.

Ups!

-Asco, Nessie - murmuro Rosalie desde la sala.

-Yo que hice? -su carita se volvió inocente-. Ya nos vamos. Besos, los quiero! - grito hacia la sala donde seguía el resto de su familia.

Entre risas y persecuciones regresamos a casa por el Mustang de Nessie y nos dirigimos a la casa de Charlie.

-Bebe, cuanto te extrañe! - murmuro Nessie cuando tomo la carretera y acelero. -Eres tan hermoso - susurro acariciando el tablero.

-Oye! Me estoy poniendo un poco celoso del auto. A mi también me dices que soy hermoso - me burle desde el asiento del copiloto.

-No es lo mismo. Tu eres mi todo, Jacob Black -suspiro-. Creo que voy a crear una nueva religión... _Jacobismo_. No soy católica, mormona ni judía, soy... _Jacobista_. Si suena bien.

Creo que rompí a mi mujer. Se ve tan... _normal_, pero le falta un tornillo. Creo que si lo tuviera no fuera mi impronta. Pero a la vez sentía bonito que ella estuviera tan obsesionada conmigo, como yo con ella. Era tan hermosa, tan suave, tan tierna, tan... salvaje. Me preguntaba como alguien como ella, tan pequeñita y joven, podía tener ese instinto salvaje que me volvía loco.

-Que tanto me ves? - pregunto cuando aparco fuera de la antigua casa de Bella.

El auto patrulla estaba en su lugar habitual.

-Como crees que reaccione? - se mordió el labio inferior, con expresión nerviosa.

Tamborileo sus blancos y delicados dedos en el volante.

-Puedes usar tu don, para que tome las cosas con calma - sugerí tomándola de la mano.

-No me gusta manipular de esa forma a mi familia. Aunque a veces es útil y divertido.

-Lo has usado conmigo? - si lo hizo ni cuenta me he dado.

-Algunas veces - respondió bajando la mirada.

Ese precioso rubor, apareció en sus mejilas de inmediato.

-Cuando?

-Cuando fuimos a Port Angeles por mi bebe, luego de que Emmett te lastimara jugando baseball... tu te querías transformar y yo te lo impedí - murmuro con voz suave.

-Nada mas?

-Mmm a veces en... cuando...- lo entendí.

Me reí y bese su ardiente mejilla derecha.

-Vamos pequeña cobarde.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la puerta tomados de la mano. Toco unas cuantas veces con los nudillos y esperamos.

Charlie abrió la puerta y nos miro con los ojos tan abiertos y redondos, que pensé que se le saldrían.

-Hola abuelo.

No contesto.

-Ne-nessie? En verdad eres tu? - su abuelo comenzo a llorar. Avanzo un paso tambaleándose y la abrazo con fuerza-. Cuando regresaste? - logro balbucera luego de un rato.

-Hace poco.

-Y tu donde estabas muchacho? - me reprendió.

-Es una larga historia, Charlie.

-Podemos pasar, abuelo?

-Claro, pasen, pasen.

Ness me tomo de la mano de nuevo y nos sentamos juntos en el sofa.

-Sue me dijo que Leah tuvo que ver con que tu te fueras - murmuro Charlie limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de controlarse.

Lo entendía. Ver de nuevo a Nessie después de tanto sufrimento, solo quería abrazarla y llorar.

-Así es... ella... Ella dijo cosas que no quiero recordar. Aunque no sean ciertas, duele. Abuelo, quiero decirte algo.

-Dime lo que quieras.

-Jacob y yo... nos... nos casamos en La Vegas, hace mas de tres semanas.

-Que?!

-Regrese... regresamos -me miro con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate- y nos escapamos a Las Vegas.

Le sonrió a Charlie como gesto de disculpa.

-Pero si eres una niña! Tus padres están al tanto de que te casaste con este vago?

-Si, venimos de casa y Jacob no es ningun vago, abuelo. Lo sabes bien - me defendió mi esposa.

Pero pensándolo bien, si soy un vago. No he trabajado desde que ella se fue, luego regreso y me _secuestro_.

Charlie suspiro derrotado, Que podía hacer si su nieta ya estaba mas unida a mi que la piel a los músculos.

-Eres feliz?

-Si.

Charlie aun no teminaba de hablar cuando ella respondió.


	13. Corruptora de Lobos Vírgenes

**Corruptora de Lobos Vírgenes**

_POV Nessie_

Charlie se tomo muy bien las cosas, una vez que le explicamos todo desde un principio.

Empezamos desde el día en la playa y terminamos con nuestra alocada y apresurada boda en Las Vegas.

En lugar de decirle que fui a dar con mis antiguos enemigos, los Vulturi, le dije que me quede en casa de unos viejos conocidos de Carlisle. Cosa que es verdad.

-Nunca pensé que Leah fuera capaz de ser así -murmuro Charlie consternado, una vez que terminamos con nuestro relato-. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ustedes dos ya estan aquí. Por cierto... Billy sabe que estas aquí?

-No, vamos a ir hoy.

Me encogí internamente, yo no quería ir, para ser sincera. Pero Jacob me había acompañado con mi familia, era mi turno de apoyarlo.

Luego de que le prometí a mi abuelito ir a visitarlo seguido, nos marchamos al antiguo hogar de mi esposo.

Esta vez, el condujo el auto.

Durante el trayecto, no hable. Me limite a observar el familiar camino, respirar con regularidad y prepararme para lo que se me avecinaba.

Cuando bajamos del auto, caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano yo iba casi hiperventilando. La ultima vez que estuve en la casita color rojo, creí que Jacob estaba muerto. Las mal intencionadas palabras de Billy y Embry, me hicieron creer que el ya no existía.

-Tranquila amor, no pasa nada - Jacob susurro antes de tocar a la puerta de su padre.

-Voy! - escuchamos al interior de la casa la retumbante voz de mi suegro.

Trague saliva compulsivamente.

Billy Black abrió la puerta e hizo la misma expresión de Charlie: sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y luego comenzo a llorar en silencio.

Me pareció de lo mas extraño -e incluso gracioso- que dos de los humanos mas fuertes y "rudos" que conocía, se pusieran a llorar al vernos.

-Jacob...

-Hola papa.

Billy poso sus ojos en mi y me prepare para los gritos y acusaciones. Trate de esconderme un poco tras el cuerpo de Jake, cuando el jefe de la tribu acerco su silla de ruedas a mi.

-Gracias, Renesmee -me tomo de la mano derecha y la beso-. Gracias por hacer que regresara.

Que?! No habría gritos, golpes y demas cosas que mi cabeza imagino?

-De hecho, es el quien me regreso a mi - tartamudee un poco.

Esa era la verdad, Jacob hizo que regresara, no había regresado por nadie mas, ni siquiera por mi familia. Regrese solo por el.

-Pasen - Billy retrocedió con la silla.

Entre yo primero y Jake detrás de mi. Nos sentamos en la sala, en el sofá frente a la televisión.

-Como has estado, papa?

-Mejor desde que los Cullen vinieron a decirme que se llevarían tus autos y tus cosas, por que pronto estarían en casa. Y ustedes donde han estado? Los Cullen no quisieron decirme nada, dijeron que no les correspondía a ellos.

-Ah... Nessie regreso -me apretó con suavidad la mano izquierda- y nos escapamos.

-Eso ya lo se, Jake. Nessie, quiero pedirte disculpas, ese día yo te di a entender otra cosa y Embry también. No era mi intención, lo que quería era...

-No hay problema, Billy. Lo que importa es que no fue verdad.

-En verdad lo lamento.

Me encogí de hombros, restandole importancia. Pero que buen susto me dio ese día el viejo quileute.

-Papa, Nessie... ella... me secuestro y corrompió mi inocencia - bromeo Jacob.

-Oye! - le di un manotazo y mis mejillas se colorearon.

Billy soltó una carcajada.

-Ya era hora! - exclamo mi suegro entre risas.

-Estamos casados, papa.

Billy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-De verdad?

Asentimos.

-Bievenida a la familia, Nessie - se acerco y me dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Gracias, Billy.

-Bueno, siempre has pertenecido a la familia, pero ahora es oficial. Te gusto la casa que los chicos contruyeron?

-Me encanto! Jake olvidaste poner una rampa para tu papa, cuando vaya de visita.

-No lo olvide, fue a proposito. Si lo llevas una vez, no se ira nunca.

-Jacob! - lo reprendí.

-No te preocupes, Nessie. Me conformare con verlos en las reuniones del consejo, de hecho mañana en la noche hay una. Sera una excelente oportunidad para que presentes a tu esposa.

-Y creen que sea buena idea que yo vaya? No creo que sea bien recibida... herí y destruí a Jacob... Embry... su mirada - cerré los ojos.

-Eres mi esposa, soy el jefe de la manada. El heredero legitimo de Eprhaim Black y al que no le guste puede irse - exclamo Jacob con lo que habia aprendido a reconocer como su voz alfa.

Billy asintio durante el discurso de su hijo.

Tal vez Billy y Jacob me aceptaron de vuelta y con los brazos abiertos, pero tenia el ligero presentimiento que no seria igual con los demas.


	14. Yoko Ono

**Yoko Ono**

_POV Nessie_

-No se que ponerme - murmure en la puerta de mi gran armario, haciendo un puchero.

Jacob se burlo de mi.

-Por mi no te pongas ropa, Nessie.

-Oh claro. Me paseare desnuda frente a ambas manadas, en la reunión del consejo. Sirve que Billy puede echar una miradita y Quil el viejo. Le voy a hacer el día a ese pobre hombre.

Jake gruño.

-Tu empezaste - me adentre en el armario-. Me pondré algo que no llame tanto la atención.

Si quería empezar bien las cosas con los lobos, lo mejor seria no destacar mucho y la nueva ropa que Alice y Rosalie me habían comprado no era de mucha ayuda. Encontré un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa de cuadros negros y rojos con un lacito negro en la cintura y mis -rescatados de la basura- tenis negros.

Me senté frente al peinador y cepille mi largo cabello cobrizo. Abrí mi alajero y saque unas delgadas arracadas de plata que me había regalado Emily y Sam en uno de mis cumpleaños.

-Que tanto me ves? - le pregunte al reflejo de Jacob que me observaba con interés-. Voy mal?

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Creo que me quitare el anillo... llama mucho la atención - murmure quitándome mi anillo de diamantes.

-Dejalo. No debes esconder nunca que eres mía, a menos claro de que te avergüences - murmuro Jake bajando la mirada.

-Por que haces eso? - gruñí con frustración, convirtiendo mis manos en puño, en el aire.

-Hacer que?

-Eso! _Soy un simple mecanico. No te merezco. No soy nada. Te avergonzaras de mi_ - repetí las palabras que me había dicho estas semanas de casados-. Te amo. Soy tuya! No necesito lujos, una mansión, autos deportivos alemanes, ni anillos de diamantes. Te lo dije hace tiempo y te lo vuelvo a repetir: No necesito nada ni a nadie mas que a ti - concluí enojada.

Jake agacho de nuevo la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Yo soy la que es nada -susurre-. Nunca fui a la escuela. Lo único que he hecho es... amarte - las lagrimas aparecieron inesperadamente en mis ojos.

-No llores -me tomo en brazos y se sento en la cama-. No volvere a decir nada que te perturbe - murmuro meciendome de atrás hacia adelante.

-No quiero vivir en otra caja de cristal, como lo hice en casa de mis padres. Simplemente no digas que no eres nadie. Te amo y no me importaría que fueras un indigente y pidieras dinero en las calles -acaricie su rostro-. Yo te amaría de igual manera.

Me limpie las lagrimas.

-No seas tan extremista -se rió de mis palabras-. Vamos a la reunión. Si vamos temprano, regresamos temprano, si? - me beso en la nariz.

-Si.

Estuve apunto de decirle que yo no seria bien recibida, por que lo que le había hecho al irme. Pero le acababa de dar un discurso, así que debía quedarme callada.

Bajamos al garaje tomados de la mano.

-Tus padres me dijeron que aquí... -Jake abrió un estante blanco que estaba pegado a la pared izquierda dentro del lugar- ... que aquí estaba esto.

Me entrego un casco rojo con mis nuevas iniciales en dorado, en el costado derecho.

-Nessie Black? Cuanta resignación.

-Lo se! Mira el mio - me mostró un casco color ladrillo, idéntico al de su pelaje. Con una huella pintada en la parte trasera.

Me reí.

-Esto esta demasiado cursi. Creo que es obra de Alice - murmure poniéndome el casco.

-Te ves adorable.

Me reí de nuevo pero haciendo posturitas retorcidas. Así como posaban las modelos de la revista Vogue.

-Yo siempre soy adorable -bromee-. Te pondrás el casco?

-Mmm.

-Quiero un tatuaje de tu pata.

Jacob soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se puso el casco.

-No creo que tus padres lo aprueben o que la aguja penetre tu piel.

-Primero que nada, mis documentos dicen que tengo veintiún años. Y en segundo... tienes razón - murmure desanimada.

Jacob continuo riéndose mientras empujaba la moto fuera del garaje.

-Sube - se subió primero y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

Apretó el pequeño control y la puerta blanca se cerro. Manejo con cuidado entre los arboles hasta que salimos a la carretera y acelero. Yo iba bien aferrada a su cintura. No es que tuviera miedo de caerme, sino que quería estar lo mas cerca posible de el.

Llegamos a La Push sin nigun contratiempo y mi lobo estaciono la moto frente a la casa de su padre, la cual ya estaba a oscuras. Billy ya estaría en la reunión.

-La reunión es en la playa -murmuro Jake-. Ves la columna de humo?

Asentí.

-Mi padre ya esta viejo, dijo que era en los acantilados.

Nos encaminamos a la playa tomados de la mano. No podíamos estar juntos y no tocarnos aunque fuera un poco.

Los finos oídos de los lobos escucharon nuestras pisadas en la arena húmeda y voltearon en nuestra dirección.

-Jacob! Nessie! - grito Seth con una gran sonrisa y salio disparado de su asiento hacia nosotros.

Primero abrazo a Jacob y a luego a mi dándome vueltas en el aire.

-Cuando regresaron? - exclamo Emily antes de abrazarme.

-Gracias por regresarlo Nessie - Quil me abrazo y beso me mejilla.

Nos miraban extraño, como si no creyeran que fueramos nosotros.

Se noto claramente quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos -literalmente- y quienes no. Los lobos que tenían impronta fueron quienes nos diero la bienvenida, los que no la tenían... me detestaban.

Para ellos yo solo era una caprichosa chupasangre que hirió de muerte a uno de sus hermanos. Los chicos y sus improntas, entendían por lo que habíamos pasado y por que estabamos juntos de nuevo.

Embry ni siquiera saludo a Jacob. De el recibía las oleadas de hostilidad mas fuertes. El fue el que me hizo creer, con unas cuantas y simples palabras que Jacob estaba muerto.

Sue y los ancianos nos dieron un lugar especial, luego de que el alboroto de la bienvenida acabo. Nos sentaron junto a ellos a la derecha. Sam y Emily se sentaron a la izquierda. No a todos les gusto mi nuevo lugar en el consejo.

-Le dan un lugar preferencial a la chupasangre? - le pregunto Colin a Seth en un cuchicheo, pero casi todos lo escuchamos.

-Esta con Jacob. Ese lugar le pertenece desde que nació, lo sabes bien.

Colin hizo un gesto de asco, que secundo Embry.

Las miradas asesinas y los puños cerrados para evitar los temblores en los lobos, me tenían con los pelos de punta. Pensé que de un momento a otro, mi vida terminaría en esa playa.

Luego del acostumbrado acto de magia -la comida desapareció en menos de un parpadeo-, Billy se aclaro la garganta, para atraer la atención de los presentes.

-Hoy es una noche especial -hablo con voz meludiosa y destilaba orgullo y felicidad-. Esta noche le damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia... oficialmente a Nessie... Nessie Black.

Trague saliva cuando escuche los jadeos de sorpresa.

-Se casaron?!

-Cielo santo!

-Bienvenida!

Murmuraron varias voces y casi todos se levantaron para felicitarnos y abrazarnos de nuevo.

-Te casaste con la chupasangre?! - grito Embry a todo pulmón, levantándose de su asiento.

La alegría se esfumo.

-Ella? La que casi te mata?

-Embry! - lo reprendieron los ancianos.

Jacob me escondió detrás de su cuerpo.

-Por ella expulsamos a una de los nuestros. Por ella casi morimos junto contigo. La hemos defendido cuando no era nuestro deber. Ella no pertenece aquí y lo sabes. Es una asquerosa chupasangre!

-Con mi esposa no te metas! - salto Jacob a defenderme y se enfrento con Embry.

-Jake! - trate de detenerlo pero Sue y Emily me lo impidieron.

-Nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera - mascullo Jacob con autoridad y ferocidad, imponiéndose de manera amenazante frente a su amigo.

Eso no me gusto.

Ellos eran como hermanos, lo eran desde antes de ser lobos. No deberían de pelearse por mi.

-Ella no se merece el lugar que le has dado - replico Embry y lo secundaron unos cuantos mas.

Me escape de las humanas y toque a Jacob.

_No pelees con tu hermano por mi. Este no es mi lugar, debo irme._

-No - me suplico con la mirada.

_Te veo en casa. No pelees con el por mi. Por favor._

-Lo lamento - me disculpe con todos y me aleje.

-Si, vete. Vete como se fue Bella. Vete como _tu_ lo hiciste! - grito Embry a mi espalda.

Sus palabras me hirieron.

Me detuve en seco y gire lentamente apretando la mandíbula para no llorar.

Me dio un Deja Vu de lo mas espantoso. El lugar, las palabras hirientes, un lobo con intención de hacerme daño...

-En verdad deseo que nunca dejes la impronta en alguien, Embry, por que no quiero que algunas vez llegues a sufrir lo que Jacob y yo sufrimos.

-Me estas maldiciendo?

-No. Solo te deseo lo mejor en la vida. Por que por lo que yo pase, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

Todos estaban muy quietos.

Di la vuelta de nuevo y camine hasta el bosque.

Era la segunda vez en mi vida que me herían en la playa y corría por el bosque llorando camino a casa. Pero esta vez no huiría, solo necesitaba algo de amor y consuelo.

Necesitaba a mi mama.


	15. Mi Bebe

**Mi Bebe**

_POV Bella_

Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando en la sala con un vídeo-juego nuevo, mientras Edward acariciaba mi cabello y se burlaba de sus hermanos. Y Carlisle esperaba su turno para jugar.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie estan en el comedor, planeando la fiesta de navidad, siendo que aun faltaban meses para eso. Pero querían que fuera especial, ya que la ultima navidad estábamos fuera de casa, por el deseo de _No Cumpleaños_ de mi Nessie.

A veces me preguntaba, como es que teniendo toda la eternidad por delante, las cosas pasaban tan rápido. Parecía que teníamos los años contados y teníamos que hacer todo a la carrera.

Nessie nació y creció hasta llegar a la edad adulta, en menos de siete años y ahora estaba casada.

A su edad debía de estar en la escuela primaria, jugar con otros niños y dormir abrazada de uno oso de peluche. No debería de ser una ama de casa, tener sexo y dormir abrazada de su marido.

Mi marido se paralizo a media broma y dejo de respirar.

-Que ocurre?

-Es Nessie.

Escuche su acelerado corazoncito fuera de la casa.

-Nessie esta aquí? - murmuro Jasper emocionado poniendo _Pausa _en el juego.

-Genial!

-No Emmett. No es genial -murmuro Edward preocupado y leyendo sus pensamientos-. Te necesita, amor.

Mi bebe me necesitaba?

Corrí como una bala, hasta la puerta. Mi bebe estaba sentada en los escalones del porche abrazando sus piernas.

-Cielo, que tienes? - me senté a su lado y la abrace.

Siguió llorando en silencio, con el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas.

Deje que se desahogara.

-Ellos... ellos no me quieren - susurro muy bajito y me abrazo.

Me mostró todo lo que ocurrió en la reunión del consejo en la playa. Mi visión se convirtio en rojo sangre, de la furia y aprete los puños tratando de controlarme.

_No quiero que pelee con ellos por mi. Lo dejaría ir, pero moriré sin el._

La abrace con mas fuerza.

_Quiero a mis amigos de vuelta._

Mi bebe tenia estaba sentida con los chicos de La Push, habían sido sus amigos desde siempre, tal y como lo fueron para mi. Ninguna de las dos entendíamos como es que siendo _familia_ y haber sido testigos de que en verdad no fue ella quien lastimo a Jacob, se comportaran de esa manera.

Nessie lloro por la actitud de los lobos, la tarde en que se fue, el tiempo en que estuvo sola y la mañana en que Embry le dio a entender que Jake estaba muerto.

_Me hubieran contado todo, desde un principio. Lo hubiera entendido mama, nos hubieras ahorrado todo esto._

-No tienes idea de cuanto deseo regresar el tiempo y hacerlo correctamente, mi cielo.

Esa molesta presión en el pecho, no me dejaba respirar. Era ese molesto llanto contenido, debido a que no podía llorar. Solo podía sollozar.

Había protegido tanto a Nessie, que sin querer yo misma la herí.

Seguí consolándola hasta que se quedo dormida, con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Bese su cabello, era tan lindo. Era exactamente al color del cabello de Edward, pero con la textura del de mi padre.

Los lobos habían encontrado la forma de herirnos sin tocarnos, era nuestro turno de hacerlo. Seguro Edward se sabia alguno que otro secreto que los destruiría.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Nessie había llegado a casa llorando, por que los perros ya no la aceptaban como antes.

Quería ir y arrancarles la cabeza por haberle hablado así. Pero eso rompería el tratado, aunque ellos lo rompieron primero. Uno de los puntos dice que no debemos herirnos. Leah la hirió primero, el castigo que le dieron no fue suficiente, los ancianos debieron haber dejado que Jacob la matara.

Bella y Nessie estuvieron un buen rato fuera de la casa, mientras Emmett y Jasper planeaban atacar en la noche el territorio Quileute.

-Eso iniciaría una guerra y lo sabes Emmett - murmuro Carlisle preocupado.

-Lo se! Pero nada pierdo con imaginar.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

Baje las escaleras del porche sin hacer ruido, tome a mi pequeña bebe en brazos y los tres entramos a casa. La deposite con cuidado en el sofá blanco de la sala y sus risos se esparcieron alrededor de su rostro. Me hinque junto con Bella frente a nuestra hija.

-Es tan bonita - susurro Esme detrás del sofa acariciando su cabello cobrizo.

-Es casi increible su existencia - exclamo Carlisle a un lado de mi madre.

Alice abrazo a Jasper y sus pensamientos me tomaron desprevenido. Alice nunca había tenido pensamientos maternales, esos eran exclusivos de Rosalie. Pero en ese momento mi hermana favorita, quería un bebe.

Miro a Jasper con un brillo especial y se imagino a su compañero con un bebe rubio como el, en brazos. Luego su mirada se torno nostálgica.

_Eso nunca sucedera_ - dijo para si una vez que busco esa imagen en el futuro.

Jasper capto su estado de animo y lo interpreto como tristeza por Nessie.

Rosalie abrazo a Emmett y recordo la primera vez que tuvo a mi hija en brazos. Era tan pequeñita y despierta. Miraba todo con sus ojitos color chocolate, como si estuviera asustada.

Vimos dormir a Nessie casi una hora; en sus sueños solo aparecía Jacob.

Escuchamos las pisadas de Jake fuera de la casa y como cambiaba el aire torno a su cuerpo, cuando salio de fase.

_Que este aquí, por favor. Que este aquí _- se repetía una y otra vez.

Entro a la casa sin anunciarse, a diferencia del día anterior.

-Esta aquí? Díganme que esta... - entro en la sala y nos vio a todos sentados en la alfombra viendo dormir a Nessie en el sofá-. Esta herida?

Pregunto con el corazón latiendole casi a la velocidad del de su esposa.

Mi hija se removió en el sofa al escuchar la voz de Jacob, movió su manita y el reluciente anillo de diamantes brillo en sus delgado dedo.

Hasta esa noche no me había importado que Nessie se hubiera casado con Jacob, en Las Vegas y sin avisarnos, pero me hubiera gustado llevarla al altar.

Maldito perro por habérsela robado! Pero el era el único que podía protegerla, comprenderla y amarla incluso mejor que nosotros.

Se acerco a ella y sus pensamientos se calmaron al igual que su corazón, cuando la vio sana y salva.

-Debí seguirla -susurro acariciando su mejilla-. No debí dejarla ir sola, debí haberme ido con ella. Le falle, le prometí que nunca la dejaría.

-Ella no quiere que pelees con tus hermanos, Jake - Bella puso su mano en el hombro de el lobo.

-Pensé que se había ido - en su mente vi el recuerdo de haber llegado a su casa y la encontró vacía. Fue a la cabaña y tampoco nos encontró.

-Ella no se ira -murmure en voz baja-. Si se separan de nuevo... ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá.

-Lo se, Edward -Jake bajo el rostro y beso su frente-. La llevare a casa-. Tomo a mi bebe en brazos como lo había hecho yo-. Gracias.

Mire a Bella y me miro con sus grandes ojos dorados. Seguía triste por Nessie. Para nosotros era una pequeña niña, no era la mujer hermosa que aparentaba ser. Era nuestro angelito, nuestro pequeño rayo de sol, que se había filtrado entre las oscuras nubes que cubrían nuestras vidas. Ella iluminaba con su luz, nuestros momentos mas oscuros.


	16. Acuerdo

**Acuerdo**

_POV Jacob_

Nessie despertó hasta en la mañana. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme. Se acurruco mas en mi pecho y poso su mano en mi mejilla.

_Te amo._

-Y yo a ti. Me perdonas?

_Por que?_

-Por no seguirte... mi lugar es junto a ti. No quiero que sufras nunca, no quiero que te sientas mal...

_No puedes tenerme en una caja de cristal, como lo hicieron mis padres. No soy tan frágil, bueno tal vez si, pero ese no es el punto. No quiero que pelees con ellos por mi. Es normal que no le caiga bien a todos, por que a sus ojos yo soy la mala. Y no puedes expulsar a todo el que me vea feo o me haga algun desaire... te dejaría ir - comenzó a llorar - __pero no puedo._

-Nessie...

-Mira, no ire a la reserva. Tu iras al trabajo, compliras con tu deber como el alfa... y yo te estaré esperando aquí - me abrazo con fuerza.

-No... Ness...

-Yo soy el enemigo -se limpio las lagrimas y respiro profundo-. Debo quedarme en mi territorio.

Maldito Embry y su bocota! Lastima que los ancianos nos prohibieron darnos unos buenos golpes, había muchas personas fragiles en la reunión del consejo y las cosas se podrían sair de control y un recordatorio de eso eran las cicatrices en el rostro de Emily.

La reserva sin Nessie... no me podía imaginar como seria eso, ya lo había vivido pero procuraba no pensar en esos espantosos días en que ella se marcho. Ya no ibamos a poder pasar el resto del verano en la playa, como en años pasados. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso ya no seria buena idea, ella tenia malos recuerdos de ese lugar.

Quise animar esa carita tan tierna y dulce que tenia, pero tan triste en esos momentos y le pregunte:

-Quieres desayunar? Yo cocino.

Funciono. Se rió de mi.

-Que?

-Nada... Es que... aun no me acostumbro a que cocines para mi. Pero debo de hacerlo si quiero ser humana. Pero me gusta que lo hagas.

-Por ti, puedo hacer muchas cosas - bese sus labios carnosos y dulces.

Bese su mandíbula, su cuello, ese punto débil que tenia detrás de la oreja. El cual ni ella misma sabia que tenia, hasta hace poco.

Se estremeció entre mis brazos y susurro mi nombre.

Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello largo y muestra respiración se convirtió en un jadeo.

-Tengo sed - susurro muy bajito. Aun así, note el tono de vergüenza.

Bebió de mi cuello como otras veces, dolía cuando enterraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes en mi piel. Pero con su don me mostraba el enorme placer que mi sangre le daba y solo me dejaba llevar. Era una experiencia única, estar de esa forma en sus brazos.

-Te amo - susurro en mi oído, cuando termino de limpiar mi sangre con su lengua.

-No tanto como yo a ti.

-Te quieres duchar conmigo? - sugirió levantándose de la cama, sin nada mas, que su argolla de diamantes.


	17. Mis Vecinas

**Mis Vecinas**

_POV Nessie_

Jacob y yo llegamos al acuerdo de... bueno mas bien fue una imposición. Mi territorio seria Forks y su territorio seria la reserva. Yo no pisaría su hogar, a menos de que fuera acompañada de el, o que fuera estrictamente necesario iría sola.

Al día siguiente mi lindo marido se fue a trabajar al taller y por la tarde tendría una junta con Jasper y Emmett. El taller de Port Angeles lo abrirían dentro de poco e iban a ultimar detalles y no se que otras cosas.

Al medio día tocaron a la puerta, yo estaba en la habitación terminando de arreglarme. Me había puesto un short negro a medio muslo, blusa amarilla con chalequito negro y mis altos zapatos negros.

Alice me había perjudicado con mi nuevo guardaropa, todo estaba muy corto, muy escotado o muy alto. Gracias al cielo había podido rescatar unas prendas mas decentes.

Olfatee para saber quien era, pero solo me llego el olor a comida. Baje las escaleras y por el vidrio de la puerta vi a mi familia. La chupasangre y la quileute.

-Hola - salude extrañada al ver puras chicas, cuando abrí la puerta.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Esme, ellas son mis hijas Bella, Rosalie y Alice -las señalo con la mano-. Somos tus vecinas!

-Que?

-Hola, mi nombre es Sue. Ellas son Emily, Kim y Rachael. También somos tus vecinas. Queremos darle la bienvenida al vecinadario a ti y a tu esposo.

Solté unas risitas.

-Esteee... Gracias? -todas me sonrieron-. Gustan pasar?

-Claro! - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Las ocho desfilaron por mi puerta principal, con un plato de comida en la mano.

-Donde podemos poner esto? - pregunto mi vecina Bella.

-En la cocina. Siganme.

-Que bonita casa! - exclamo Rosalie.

-Quien es tu arquitecto? - pregunto Emily.

No sabia si reirme o llamar a mi abuelo Carlisle para llevarlas al manicomio.

-Gracias... No se a ciencia cierta quien la construyo, pero mi esposo ayudo. El y yo la diseñamos, podría decirse. Quieren algo de beber?

-No, gracias - respondieron mis vecinas pálidas y hermosas.

-Si, por favor - contestaron mis vecinas morenas y lindas.

-Tengo limonada.

Las cuatro asintieron.

Mientras servia los vasos con hielo y limonada recien hecha, les agradecí sus regalos de bienvenida. Llevaron _pie_ de cerezas, brownies, una caserola, pasta, ensalada y no se que cosas mas, pero olían muy bien.

Nos sentamos en la sala a conversar y "conocernos".

Me preguntaron que donde conocí a mi esposo.

-Aaah... este... Soy... soy sobrina de Charlie Swan -mentí-. Un día vine a visitarlo y mi auto, un mustang del 64 se averió. El dijo que conocía un mecánico excelente y le llamo. Era Jacob -sonreí-. El auto no estuvo listo hasta unos cuatro días después, mientras yo me quede en casa de mi tío y visitaba a Jacob para "ver como estaba mi bebe" -entrecomille la frase-. Pero fue algo así como... amor a primera vista. Pero creo que el se enamoro mas de mi auto que de mi.

Todas se rieron.

-Y cuando se casaron? - cuestono Emily muy interesada.

-Hace un mes en Las Vegas y tenemos una semana aquí. No quisimos esperarnos... fue un impulso.

Alice hizo un sonido de desagrado con la garganta.

-Te molesta algo, Alice? - pregunte con inocencia. Sabia que ella me odiaría por no haber hecho una gran fiesta.

-No, para nada - abrió mucho los ojos e hizo una expresión tierna.

-Tienes... fotografías? - pregunto Bella parpadeando demasiadas veces. Era la cara que ponía cuando quería llorar.

-Si!

-Podemos verlas? - Rosalie hizo el mismo gesto que su hermana Bella.

-No es la gran cosa - me levante y me dirigí a la pequeña biblioteca.

El día anterior las había impreso y había separado las que se podían mostrar y las que no. De hecho planeaba quemar las que Jacob había tomado. Degenerado! Pervertido!

-No las tengo en un álbum, planeo ir al pueblo en la semana por uno - les entregue las fotografías.

Cuando Bella las vio comenzó a sollozar.

-Yo puedo ponerlas en un bonito álbum, si quieres- se ofreció Alice un poco mas contenta. Había visto el lindo vestido que use para casarme y no se desepciono.

-Claro! Puedo preguntarte algo Esme, si no quieres no respondas.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, cielo.

-Tuviste a estas chicas en la primaria? Te ves muy joven como para ser madre de tres adolescentes - continué siguiéndoles el juego.

-No son mis hijas, técnicamente. Son adoptadas.

-Lo lamento, soy una grosera - me disculpe.

-Nosotras no lo lamentamos -contesto Rosalie-. No podíamos tener una mejor madre.

De acuerdo eso no era parte del juego, era la verdad.

Las pálidas y las morenas se intercambiaron las fotografías de mi boda y la luna de miel, -en las que estábamos en un lugar publico y traíamos ropa- y comentaban sobre ellas.

Mire a Rachel, la hermana de Jacob, esposa de Paul y me tomo de la mano. Ahora tenia una hermana!

Ella era muy bonita, tenia los mismos pomulos angulosos de mi Jacob y un cabello negro impresionantemente brilloso y lacio. Sus pestañas eran largas, espesas y enmarcaban hermosamente sus ojos oscuros.

Entre platicas me dieron consejos, no como vecinas, sino como las mujeres de mi familia que llevan siglos de casadas, literalmente.

-Y recuerda que un matrimonio no es solo sexo - murmuro Rosalie.

Todas estallamos en risas incluso ella.

-A quien engaño? - mascullo aun riéndose.

Puse los ojos en blanco y luche por no recordar las veces en que mis aun tiernos ojos, la llegaron a ver con Emmett en situaciones _comprometedoras_.

Estuvimos charlando hasta pasadas las tres de a tarde y se marcharon no sin antes prometerme que me visitarían pronto y de mi consiguieron lo mismo.

Sabia perfectamente por que habían ido a verme, querian subirme el animo por lo ocurrido en la playa. Su cometido se cumplió.


	18. Vida de Casada

**Vida de Casada**

_POV Nessie_

El fin de semana Jacob me llevo a cenar a Seattle, con motivo de nuestro primer mes de casados.

Desde muy temprano me dijo que ibamos a salir a cenar, pero no me dijo a donde. Me llevo a un elegante restaurante Italiano donde ya teníamos una mesa reservada. Nos llevaron una botella de champan. Era mi primer trago en la vida.

Me sentí extraña al darme cuenta que Jacob había sido el primero en todo para mi; pero yo no lo era para el. El fue el primer chico que me gusto, el primero en besarme... pero yo no lo era para el. El ya había puesto sus ojos en Bella, con ella fue su primer beso, fue la primera a quien amo. Suena infantil, pero no me parecía justo.

Sabia mas que de sobra que ahora eso a el ya no le importaba, pero aun así yo no fui el primer amor en su vida. Y eso me dolía.

Logre olvidarme de eso y disfrutar de una cena romántica con mi marido y dejar de nuevo el pasado atrás. Me preguntaba si había algún vampiro en el mundo con el poder de hacer olvidar los malos recuerdos...

El domingo hice una lista de víveres, para ir al supermercado al día siguiente.

Mi familia había llenado las alacenas y el refigerador con toda clase de comida para cuando nosotros regresáramos, pero Jacob se encargo de que se vaciaran.

Fue muy emocionante ese pequeño viaje en auto al Thriftway, que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera en Forks. Ya había ido en un par de ocasiones con Charlie y Sue, el primero lo hizo a regañadientes.

Me sentía una mujer madura y no solo una chiquilla caprichosa que vivió en una caja de cristal, junto a sus padres.

El que no se porto muy maduro, fue Jacob. Me llevaba porquería y media al carrito del mandado, con una sonrisita entre traviesa y suplicante. Metió frituras, cereales de colores para niños -leía emocionado el posible premio al interior de la caja-. También escogió una gran variedad de chocolates, dulces, gaseosas...

-No mas golosinas! - masculle con autoridad.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Deja ese galón de nieve en su lugar.

Acomodo de nuevo en el congelador la enorme cubeta de nieve de chocolate, con el labio inferior sobresaliendo.

-No me hagas esas caras, Jacob Black.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con tristeza, bajo la mirada, me miro de nueva cuenta y camino con aire abatido por el pasillo iluminado del supermercado.

De donde sacaba esas caritas tan lindas, cielo santo?! Ah, si. De mi.

Suspire y saque de nuevo el bendito galón de nieve de la hielera y lo metí al carrito sobrepobrado de comida chatarra. Jacob me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante que me quito la respiración. Se acerco a mi y me planto un beso apasionado y fugaz.

Compre varios kilos de carne y pescado. Pastas, pan, especias, verduras, fruta. Litros y litros de leche y huevo como para alimentar a un batallón. Al final llenamos dos carritos de mandado; el de la comida nutritiva para mi lobo y el de la comida chatarra... también para mi lobo.

Al salir del establecimiento, nos encontramos con Embry. Mi corazón se agito, cuando su hostil mirada y los temblores de sus manos, me convirtieron en estatua.

-Veo que siguen jugando a las casitas - su voz destila acidez.

Me escondí detras de Jacob.

Yo podría ser bastante fuerte y algo salvaje, como había descubierto desde el día en que me escape de casa, por culpa de Leah; pero yo había visto como peleaban los lobos -como juego entre ellos-, pero era de lo mas escalofriante. Y alguien tan buen peleador como Embry, me podía hacer pedazos, sin importar la intervención de Jake.

-Piérdete, Embry - mascullo mi esposo.

Nos alejamos de el y caminamos rumbo al Malibu de Jake. Voltee al lugar donde se había quedado Embry, mientras mi esposo guardaba las compras en la cajuela y vi como paso su dedo indice por el cuello con una expresión que me heló la sangre.

Me estaba amenazando?

Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Que ocurre, cielo? - pregunto Jacob con un par de bolsas de papel en las manos.

Negue con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, perro que ladra no muerde.

Deje de pensar en Embry, pero aun tenia miedo.

Serian los lobos capaces de matarme? Le harían eso a Jacob?

Por mi propio bien mental y emocional, deje de pensar definitivamente en eso y me convertí en una verdadera ama de casa.

Por las mañanas cuando Jacob se iba al taller, yo limpiaba la casa, hacia la comida, me arreglaba bastante bien, para que al regresar mi marido me viera bonita.

El jueves Jake iría al taller hasta el medio día, de ahí se iría a patrullar hasta la media noche.

No se como se habrán enterado Bella, Alice y Rosalie, pero se aparecieron en mi cocina antes del las doce del medio día.

-Hola! - saludaron muy contentas cuando yo iba entrando con el cabello humedo.

-Aah! A que hora llegaron?

-Cuando te duchabas - contesto Alice.

-Que no conocen el timbre? O los modales? - pregunte mientras sacaba una olla para hervir la pasta.

-Si y si- respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa deslumbrante que ilumino aun mas mi cocina blanca.

-Para que haces comida si Jacob no esta? - pregunto Alice desde el banco alto al otro lado del mostrador que dividía la cocina en dos.

-El vendrá con hambre - conteste poniendo la olla llena de agua en el fuego que mama acaba de prender.

-Pero el no va a estar en todo el día. Por eso veníamos a invitarte de compras y luego a cazar.

-Mmm, no gracias, Alice. Tengo responsabilidades, una casa que atender. Lavar ropa, cocinar, lavar platos... Ademas no quiero salir a cazar.

-Por que no? -pregunto Bella.

-Por que... no tengo sed.

Me había alimentado de Jake como cada noche.

-El perro no te deja salir a casar? - cuestiono Rosalie enfadada.

-A Jake no le importa -enfatice su nombre-. Es que ya me alimente.

-Cuando? El bosque no tiene tu olor.

Maldición!

-Me alimente cerca.

-Jacob te trajo un animal?

-No, Rose.

-Que comiste? - cuestiono Alice.

No iban a dejar pasar el asunto, vampiras metiches?!

-Un animalito - mentí.

-Un conejo? - pregunto mama.

-No.

Mis mejillas ardieron al confesarme.

-Jacob... me da de su... sangre.

Las tres jadearon al mismo tiempo, por mi respuesta.

-Que... modernos? - mascullo Rosalie.

-Y no te da... asquito?

-No! Es... la sangre mas deliciosa que te puedas imaginar, Alice. Sabe a sangre humana, pero con ese olor animal que ustedes me acostumbraron a beber. Pero su olor no me hace daño... Solo cuando tengo sed. Pero no encuentro apetecible la sangre de otros humanos, ni la de demás lobos. Solo me gusta... su sangre.

Mire a mama avergonzada, sabia mas que de sobra que mi familia reprobaría mi nueva dieta. Pero ella me sonrió y me miro con ternura y algo de consternación.

Las tres vampiras olfatearon inquietas.

-Que?

-Jacob viene en camino - contesto Bella.

-De verdad? - pregunte emocionada.

Había pensado que no lo vería durante el día, pero escuche su corazón.

-Vallanse, vallanse - levante a Alice de su asiento y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba el hermoso hombre de mis sueños, la razón de mi existencia, subiendo los escalones del porche.

-Hola! - salte a sus brazos.

-Hola, amor.

-Pensé que te irías directo a tu guardia - lo abrace con fuerza y enrosque mis piernas en su cintura.

-Y perderme la expresión de tu linda carita al verme llegar? Ni en sueños.

Acerque su rostro al mio y lo bese como si fueramos a morir en segundos. Camino dentro de la casa aun cargándome y una aclaración de garganta nos alerto que no estabamos solos.

-Hey! Hola chicas! -saludo Jake sin bajarme de su cintura. Sus manos estaban bien aferadas a mi trasero-. Que las trae por aquí?

-Nada, ya se van - murmure enfadada, por que no se habían ido.

_Vamos a la habitación_ - le dije con mi don.

-De hecho, no nos vamos a ir aun, al menos no sin ti. Vamos a ir de compras - ordeno Alice.

-Casi no te vemos Nessie. Queremos estar un rato contigo - murmuro mama.

_Has que se vayan_ - le suplique a mi marido.

-Mmm Bella, no creo que vayas a querer estar con Nessie, cuando veas y escuches lo que le voy a hacer, dentro de unos segundos en la habitación -sonreí-. Si es que alanzamos a llegar...

Jacob se encamino apresuradamente a las escaleras.

Me reí en voz alta, cuando vimos el rostro descompuesto de las tres vampiras.

Escuchamos como cerraron la puerta principal, cuando ya estabamos en la habitación con la ropa hecha girones a nuestro alrededor.  


* * *

Es el cumple de NESSIE! Vamos a la Party!


	19. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

_POV Alice_

-No hagas ruido - le susurre a Rosalie.

-Soy tan silenciosa como tu!

-Shh!

Entramos a la habitación de Nessie y seguía dormida en su cama, a pesar de que eran las nueve de la mañana. Traía uno de los conjuntos de seda con shortcito y blusa color rosa, que le había comprado antes de su regreso.

Rosalie la tomo en brazos y salimos de la casa amarilla con nuestro botín. Abrí la cajuela del nuevo BMW de Rose. Regalo de aniversario de Emmett.

-En la cajuela? Que estas loca?!

-La estamos secuestrando, recuerdas?

-Si, pero no pense que tan literal, Alice. Solo un secuestro de juego...

-Métela antes de que se despierte!

La acomodo en el espacio, como si estuviera metiendo a un bebe a su cuna.

Arrancamos el auto y salimos del bosque, segundos después Rosalie tomo la carretera, para ir a casa. Dejaríamos que Nessie se arraglara en nuestro hogar, iríamos de compras y al final del dia de caza. Luego la regresaríamos a su casa.

-No! Sáquenme de aquí! -grito Nessie desde el portaequipaje y golpeando la puerta-. No lo hagan! Por favor no! No le hagan esto a Jacob! No me maten! Por favor no me maten! Jacob! Jacob!

Mire a Rosalie.

-Que dramática esta. Por que piensa que la vamos a matar? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Aaahh... tal vez por que la sacamos de su cama mientras dormía y la metiste en la cajuela?

Nessie seguía gritando y palaleando.

-No le hagan esto a Jacob, por favor! - grito y lloro todo el camino.

-Voy a detenerme -Rosalie redujo la velocidad y detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera-. Oh no. Escuchas?

-Que?

-No esta... respirando.

Salimos de auto y abrimos la cajuela. Nessie estaba desmayada con el rostro bañado en lagrimas. La sacamos con cuidado y la acostamos en el suelo. Rosalie trato de despertarla pero no pudo.

-Le daré respiración de boca a boca - anuncio enloquecida.

Creo que ahora si me extralimite. Si Nessie moría por el susto, Bella, Edward y Jacob me matarían y no creo que Jasper vengue mi muerte por que yo me lo busque.

-Tranquila, Nessie. Respira - susurro Rosalie con ternura y alivio cuando Nessie despertó.

Comenzó a temblar, a llorar y balbuceaba: _No me maten. Y no le hagan esto a Jacob_, una y otra vez.

-Alice, llama a Jacob - ordeno Rosalie. Era mas mandona y paranoica que Bella.

Llame a Jacob al taller. Contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-Bueno?

-Hola, Jake. Soy Alice.

-Ah, hola! Que tal? Que pasa?

-Mmm... creo que rompí a tu esposa. Ella esta... -la mire- catatónica.

-Que?!

-Estamos cerca de tu casa, en la carretera rumbo a la nuestra... Solo ven.

Corte la comunicación y me acerque a Nessie.

Rosalie me miro enfadada, sus ojos dorados echaban fuego.

-Nessie, lo lamento yo no quería...

No contesto, seguía llorando, temblando y viendo a la nada, sentada en la carretera en brazos de Rose.

Por que se había asustado tanto? Jamas la habia visto así.

Escuche el pesado corazón del Jake y como cambiaba de fase.

-Que le hicieron? - pregunto saliendo de entre el espeso bosque con unos pantalones de mezquilla, sin camisa ni zapatos.

-Nada! - respondí.

-Cielo...? Nessie? - con cuidado la tomo del mentón y la vio a los ojos.

Ella lo vio y sollozo en voz alta. Se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro mas.

-Tranquila cielo, ya estoy aquí - la sentó en su regazo y la meció de atrás para adelante.

-Que le hicieron? La metieron ahí? -cuestiono viendo la puerta de la cajuela abierta-. En que estaban pensando?!

Tomo delicadamente la mano de mi sobrina y espero en silencio a que ella le mostrara algo. Los ojos del lobo se abrieron tanto que pensé que se le saldrían. Apretó a Nessie mas a su pecho desnudo y siguió consolándola.

-Tranquila amor, nadie te hara daño. No permitiré que nade te toque, cielo -susurro en su oído una y otra vez-. Llama a Bella y Edward.

Rosalie obedeció al instante.

Me sorprendió que Jake comenzara a llorar en silencio, mientras consolaba a una Nessie no mejor que el.

Que es lo que había pensado y mostrado a Jacob? Por que su reaccion tan... infantil?

-Vienen para acá.

Trate de disculparme, pero Jacob no me lo permitió. Y Rosalie no fue de mucha ayuda, le contó minuto a minuto lo sucedido.

Edward y Bella llegaron en el Ferrari, bajaron asustados viendo la escena alarmados.

-Alice, como pudiste?! - me grito mi hermano.

-Yo no lo planee así. No se supone que ella debería haber actuado de manera tan infantil...

-Creyo que los lobos la matarían - replico Edward, después de que Jake le revelara esa información.

Bella hincada frente a su hija, miro a Jake.

-Los lobos por que? - pregunto Rose asustada igual que Bella.

-Embry la asusto -respondió Jake-. El lunes la amenazo, solo se paso el dedo por el cuello, como en las películas. Una tontería. En su momento no lo vi, pero lo soño. Trato de ocultármelo. El no le hará daño, lo se. Pero ella esta asustada... Se sueña de niña, perdida en el bosque, los chicos la encuentran y le dicen que la ayudaran a regresar a casa... Despierta temblando e inventa un sueño cualquiera. No sabe que aun en sueños la cuido - Beso la blanca frente de mi sobrina.

-Por eso reacciono así -susurre. Me sentí una basura-. Si lo hubiera sabido yo...

-Ya dejalo así, Alice - mascullo Bella enfadada.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme y sentí hinchada la garganta. Quería llorar. Yo no quería lastimarla, solo quería que se divirtiera con nosotros.

-Vaya manera de divertirte -espeto Edward-. Llévala a casa Jake, que descanse. Si no reacciona, llamaremos a Carlisle.

Jacob asintió y la llevo en brazos hasta el auto, cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta del copiloto y le entrego las llaves.

-Mas tarde voy por el.

Jake asintió. Encendió el auto luego de que ajusto el asiento, dio vuelta en herradura y tomo la carretera de vuelta a su casa.

-Edward, lo siento yo...

Tomo a una preocupada Bella de la mano y la subió al auto, sin dirigirme la palabra y se marcharon a casa de Nessie y Jacob. Rosalie se adentro en el bosque para regresar a la nuestra, no sin antes asesinarme con la mirada.

De acuerdo lo admito, todo eso era mi culpa. Pero también de los lobos.


	20. Crecer no es lo Mismo que Madurar

**Crecer no es lo Mismo que Madurar**

_POV Jacob_

Nessie durmió todo el día. Había sufrido un buen susto por culpa de Alice y Embry. Ella en verdad creía que el la mataría.

Edward llamo a Carlisle y le explico todo. El doctor fue a la casa y reviso a Nessie.

Ninguno de nosotros se esperaba lo que dijo Carlisle sobre su nieta.

-Como todos sabemos, Nessie se desarollo muy rápido, tanto en cuerpo como su cerebro... pero no maduro. La reacción que tuvo hace meses cuando se fue, es exactamente la reacción que tendría una nina de su edad y no la mujer que aparenta ser. Así que su colapso en la mañana la creer que unos lobos gigantes la matarían, es absolutamente normal para una niña de su edad.

Me desplome en un sillón de la sala, tenia nauseas. Me daba asco, me había acostado con una niña de seis años. Era un verdadero monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-No te acostaste con una niña, Jacob -mascullo Edward-. En ese caso con una adolescente. Para mi desgracia he leído su mente y he convivido con demasiados adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas como ella. Incluso me case con una - bromeo un poco para animarme, a pesar de que el también estaba preocupado.

Bella se mordisqueo el labio.

-Pero va a estar bien verdad?

-Si, claro que va a estar bien, Bella. Tu nunca te asustaste de pequeña o tuviste pesadillas? - cuestiono el rubio doctor.

-Y no solo de pequeña - respondió en un suspiro.

Luego de que se fue Carlisle y nos aseguro de que Nessie iba a estar bien, la barbie llego por su auto junto con Emmett y Jasper.

-Como sigue? - pregunto Emmett al entrar.

-Dormida - respondió Edward.

-Que les dijo Carlisle?

-Que es normal que se haya portado así y el modo en que reacciono. Tiene la madurez de una niña, pero la inteligencia y el cuerpo de una mujer de la edad que aparenta - contesto Bella por mi.

Rosalie frunio el ceño.

-Es... extraño, pero... tiene sentido. Cuando ha actuado de manera "madura" y razonable es por que ha tenido que actuar así. Se crió en un ambiente de adultos...

-Sin contar a Emmett - intervino Jasper.

-Si -coincidió la rubia-. Y tuvo que acatar nuestras reglas. Ahora que vive contigo -me miro- actua como la niña que es, por que... no te ofendas Jake, pero no eres muy maduro que digamos. O tal vez si, pero como ella actúa como una niña, tu también para adaptarte a ella.

Bufe.

Edward fruncio el ceño, pero luego asintió dándole la razón a la barbie.

.

Cuando los chupasangre se marcharon, subí a la habitación y cuide de Nessie hasta que despertó antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Carlisle había dicho también que dormir era su mecanismo de defensa,' los calmantes no le harían efecto y su propio cuerpo la adormecía para curarla y sanarla.

Su manita se aferro a mi pecho, pero sin mostrarme nada.

-Te quiero -susurro muy bajito-. Me perdonas?

Ella me pedía perdón a mi?

-Por que he de perdonarte?

-Por ser tan estúpida e infantil. Y por no ser completamente humana.

-No eres estúpida, ni infantil. Y no me importa que seas, ya te lo he dicho - le asegure.

-Pero si fuera humana del todo... tu familia me aceptaría.

-Me importa un reberendo rabano lo que ellos piensen. Si en verdad tienes tanto miedo de ellos... nos mudaremos a Port Angeles -no quería que viviera asustada-. Yo me encargo del taller que abriremos en octubre y me llevare a Seth, que los demás se encarguen del que esta en la reservacion.

-No -negó con la cabeza-. Simplemente... no me cruzare en su camino para no molestarlos mas. No creo que me maten, pero no quiero darles mas razones para que me odien.

Maldita Leah! Que se pudra en el infierno, arruino todo. Pero haría lo posible para que Nessie no siguiera viviendo asustada, yo solo quería que fuera total y completamente feliz.

.

Cuando me fui en la mañana al taller, Bella y Alice se quedaron haciéndole compañía a Nessie. Sus padres y yo habíamos acordado no dejarla mucho tiempo sola, ni que saliera al pueblo sin compañía -aunque eso significara el "regreso de los cullen" a Forks-. Alice había llevado un montón de cosas; iba a ganarse el perdón de Nessie con una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Que necesitaba la princesita? -pregunto Embry con acidez-. Se le quebro una una o tenia sed?

Respire profundo tratando de ignorarlo, pero el recuerdo de Nessie temblado de miedo y sus pesadillas donde Embry le arrancaba la cabeza, me hicieron enfurecer.

Me fui contra el y le di un buen y merecido golpe en esa horrible cara burlona que tenia. Claro que el no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y me dio otro golpe.

-Hey, hey! No! Separence- el metiche y pacifista de Seth se metió en medio de nosotros.

Me fue empujando hasta que quede pegado a la pared. Paul retenía a Embry.

-Alice y Rosalie la secuestraron como juego, pero ella penso que tu la ibas a matar, idiota! - murmure antes de acomodarme correctamente la nariz.

Me la había quebrado.

-Que? - Embry dejo de forcejear con Paul y Seth.

-Tuvo un ataque... una crisis nerviosa -respondí haciendo gestos de dolor-. Realmente piensa que la asesinaras de un momento a otro.

-Yo... -se acomodo la mandíbula-. Yo no haría algo así!

-Viste lo que nos hizo Leah y tu todavía tratas a Ness como si ella fuera la culpable! Que mas podía pensar luego de lo que le dijiste en la playa o en el estacionamiento el lunes?

-Eres mi hermano, Jacob, cualquiera la odiaría por como te abandono - replico limpiándose la sangre como yo.

-Odia a mi hermana! -exclamo Seth-. Ella es la que hizo este desaste! Ella le dijo de una manera muy cruel a Nessie lo que ocurrió hace años!

Embry se sentó aturdido y Paul le dio un buen zape.

-Oye!... Yo no la lastimaría... es... es una niña. Es una de nosotros.

-Pensaba que eras su amigo. En verdad te tiene miedo, idiota.

-Pero como pensó que Alice y Rosalie era Embry? - pregunto Paul extrañado.

-La metieron en la cajuela, el olor cercano de la gasolina le impedía identificar quien era el que la había metido ahí. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron los lobos.

-Y como esta? - pregunto Seth.

-Mejor.

-Crees que pueda visitarla?

-No es a ti a quien teme, Seth.

-Puedo ir yo también? - Embry me miro avergonzado de si mismo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Quiero disculparme. Ella es... como mi hermanita. La hemos protegido, es de la familia.

-Le echaste en cara tu protección y dijiste que no pertenecía con nosotros - exclamo Paul extrañamente indignado.

-Ni siquiera a los apestsoso chupasangres italianos les tuvo tanto miedo como a ti.

-Hola, chicos! Perdón por la tardanza -saludo Quil a mi espalda-. Claire necesitaba... Que ocurre? - se inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

Seth y Paul se enfrascaron en contarle todo -como las viejas chismosas que eran-. Mi amigo le lanzo una cruceta en la cabeza a Embry, el cual no se defendió.


	21. Un Hogar, una Familia

**Un Hogar, una Familia**

_POV Nessie_

Mama y Alice estuvieron conmigo toda la mañana.

Alice me pidió perdón por lo ocurrido el día anterior. No tenia nada que perdonarle. Mi cabeza se había imaginado cosas sin sentido; tenia una imaginación muy desarrollada.

Como seguía pidiéndome disculpas incluso de rodillas, tuve que _perdonarla_ y dejar que me combinara mi guardarropa de la semana y el de ese día, así como planearme una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Le di permiso de hacer una fiesta como ella quisiera. Mama me advirtió que me iba a arrepentir, pero lo deje correr, siempre me han gustado las fiestas, a diferencia de mama.

Alice se marcho emocionada, murmurando todo lo que tenia que hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Le pedí a Bella varias recetas de cocina y juntas vimos el canal de comida. Necesitaba distraerme, así como nuevas formas de alimentar al barril sin fondo de mi marido.

-Hueles eso?

-Si! Jacob esta cerca! - di aplausitos emocinada y salte del sillón de la sala.

-Yo me refería a los filetes que estan en el horno, pero si Jake esta cerca.

Corrí a la puerta principal y no era Jacob quien entro. Era Embry. Jadee del susto y retrocedí.

-No, no. Tranquila -levanto las manos con las palmas hacia mi-. Vengo a disculparme.

Lo mire con sospecha.

Jacob entro detrás de el y se encamino a mi lado.

-Jake me contó... Te ofrezco una disculpa. Nunca fue mi intención asustarte de ese modo, a tal grado que pensaras que te iba a matar -hablo de prisa y las palabras se atropellaban-. Para mi, Jacob es mi hermano y cuando vi como sufría por ti... En verdad lo siento. Me perdonas?

Yo también me odiaría y de hecho si me odie, por haber hecho sufrir a Jacob de esa manera.

-No tienes por que hacerlo - susurro Jake, mientras sus brazos se enroscaban mas en mi cintura.

No tenia por que perdonarlo, pero quería olvidarme de aquel mes y medio que pase alejada de Jake y para hacerlo, las cosas tenían que ser igual que antes. Para olvidar todo, tenia que perdonar a Embry, por haberme asustado aquella mañana cuando regrese, así como en la playa y el estacionamiento.

Asentí levemente y me sonrió con la misma calidez de antes. Ahí estaba mi amigo de nuevo.

-Primero que nada... Felicidades! Se casaron como todos unos rebeldes.

Mire a Jake y el también sonreía.

-Gracias! - respondí repentinamente emocionada.

-Hola chicos! -entro seth con una gran sonrisa, seguido de Quil-. Venimos a ayudar a Nessie a despedazar a Embry.

-Lo siento, me pidió disculpas y acepte.

-Es una lastima - musito Quil "desepcionado".

Los lobos saludaron a mi mama de beso y abrazo.

Después de los saludos y bromas sobre la prolongada virginidad de Jacob, estuvo lista la comida que había preparado con ayuda de Bella.

-Quieren comer aquí chicos? - pregunte inocentemente.

-Nooooo! Que hiciste? -grito Jacob y se acerco a mi-. Una vez que los invitas, no se irán nunca o entraran como si fuera su casa- según el lo dijo en voz baja.

-Jacob! -lo reprendí y mire a los chicos avergonzada-. Si sabrán cuando irse, verdad?

-Claro.

-Si.

-Seguro.

Respondieron no muy convencidos.

_No te preocupes, siempre podemos correrlos con esto _- le dije a Jacob con mi don y lo bese muy inapropiadamente.

-Consigan un cuarto! - murmuro Seth con asco.

-Si no les gusta, váyanse - mascullo Jake entre beso y beso pegándome a la pared.

-Su mama esta aquí, no seas puerco - comento Embry.

-Gracias - escuche a mama y el calor se evaporo.

Me aleje de Jake.

-Lávense las manos y espérenme en el comedor - ordene con autoridad, como había visto a Emily cientos de veces.

En la comida con los lobos... me sentí extraña. Una sensación de calor en mi corazón se fue expandiendo a todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegarme a los huesos.

Tome a Jake de la mano y me sonrió. Nuestra casa se había convertido en un hogar, teníamos una gran familia.

Esa noche fuimos a La Push y los chicos continuaron burlandose del largo cabello de Jacob.

-Cuando se transforma, parece un perro lanudo! - se burlo Quil.

-A mi me gusta su cabello largo - murmure con una sonrisa boba.

-Eso es por que lo ves con amor - replico Embry.

-Aauuuh - aullo Seth cuando Jacob me beso.

-Ya maduren - exclamo mi marido sin soltar mi mano.

Nos despedimos de ellos cuando llegamos a la playa.

Me quite los zapatos de plataforma que había escogido Alice y camine descalza hasta el mar. Lo había extrañado.

El agua estaba fría y el viento despeinaba mi cabello. Mire al cielo, comenzaba a llover con suavidad.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, levantando los brazos. La lluvia caía suave y constantemente sobre mi rostro y avance un paso mas hacia el mar.

La lluvia arrecio y me meti mas al algua hasta que me llego a las rodillas.

Suspire dejando ir todos los malos recuerdos; el agua se llevaría los rescoldos del dolor y las mentiras.

Baje los brazos y abrí los ojos. Le sonreí al cielo dándole gracias por todo lo que tenia en esta vida.

Me quite la blusa de tirantes color naranja y los shorts beige y los aventé a la arena; continue caminando hasta que me sumergí por completo en el océano color tinta.


	22. La Sirena

**La Sirena**

_POV Jacob_

Nos despedimos de Seth, Quil y Embry cuando llegamos a la playa. Nessie soltó mi mano, aventó sus zapatos en la arena y camino hasta el mar; su corazón palpito con lentitud, algo que me pareció extraño.

La mire caminar dentro del mar con los brazos extendidos y el rostro hacia el cielo. Parecía un ángel que llamaba a casa, para regresar.

Me asuste... Y si mi ángel desaparecía?

El cielo no se ilumino para llevarla, al contrario, se oscureció aun mas y llovió con mas intensidad.

De pronto mi ángel comenzó a desvestirse y desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

A unos cien metros de la orilla, una hermosa _sirena_ salio a la superficie y saludo lentamente con la mano derecha. Me miro directamente a los ojos y cuando avance hacia ella, desapareció. Volvió a aparecer a unos cincuenta metros, solo podía ver sus hipnóticos ojos oscuros. Me guiño el ojo y se volvió a sumergir.

No quise esperarme a que la sirena se dignara a aparecer de nuevo y comencé a desvestirme. Entre al agua en ropa interior y la busque en el agua oscura.

La sirena me saludo a un metro de distancia. Comenzó a rondarme peligrosamente, con una sonrisa malévola. Su piel blanca como la nieve, hacia que sus grandes ojos color chocolate contrastaran y se vieran extrañamente atractivos y letales.

-Eres... una sirena?

No contesto.

-Yo soy Jacob - no dijo nada. Solo siguió dando vueltas a mi alrededor-. Tu como te llamas?

Dijo algo en frances que me sono familiar, pero no entendí.

La sirena se acerco mas a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Trate de abrazarla, pero era rápida y escurridiza. Apareció de nuevo, a unos diez metros y se burlo de mi.

Nado de regreso y me beso la otra mejilla.

-Que quieres de mi?

-Tu alma - contesto apenas en un susurro.

-Es tuya, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio.

-Veré que puedo hacer - en un parpadeo desapareció.

-Oye! Donde estas?

-Que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma? - pregunto a mi espalda con voz melodiosa.

-A ti.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Por que no?

-Eres un hombre y yo una sirena. Tengo cola de pez, no piernas - contesto con tristeza.

-Has un trato con Ursula - me burle.

Se acerco mas a mi con una expresión fiera, que solo había visto en vampiros.

-Si me das tu corazón... te daré mi alma - le ofrecí cuando comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

-Mi... corazón? - pregunto al dar la media vuelta.

-Si.

-Por que me pides algo que ya es tuyo?

-Ya es mio? - me acerque a ella.

-Si no lo fuera, no me habría acercado a ti.

-Para que quieres mi alma, _Ariel_?

-Para tener una yo... Y no soy Ariel - levanto el mentón con actitud desdeñosa. La había ofendido.

-Y por que tu corazón es mio?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Aceptarías el mio, junto con mi alma? - pregunte temeroso de que me rechazara.

-Harías eso por mi? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Tome su mano derecha y la coloque sobre mi corazón.

Sus brazos blancos, suaves y duros como el marmol, rodearon mi cuello y sus ojos me miraron como si en verdad estuviera viendo mi alma.

Unió sus dulces labios a los míos y me dio un beso lleno de amor.

Se que solo estábamos juganto al _incauto humano _y a la_ hermosa sirena_, pero con ese beso en el mar, bajo la lluvia suave y constante... Con ese beso le entregue verdaderamente mi alma. Así también pude sentir como su corazón latía solo por mi.

La sirena y yo nos pertenecíamos y no había lógica ni explicación alguna. No nos parecíamos en nada, ella era dulce, tierna y delicada y yo... bueno no soy dulce, tierno y delicado, por supuesto.

Pero ella me quería tal y como era.

.

Lleve a la sirena a casa.

Durmió entre mis brazos con sus piernas entrelazadas a las mías. Después de todo, no hubo necesidad de que le vendiera su voz a Ursula, para conseguir ese hermoso, torneado y pálido par.

En sus sueños ya no se sentía asustada, Embry y ella volvieron a ser amigos y ya no soñaba que la manada la mataba.

En la mañana le prepare el desayuno y lo lleve a la cama; el olor a la comida la despertó.

Sus risos despeinados la hacían verse salvaje y seductora, pero su carita tierna y su expresión casi infantil la hacían verse como una niña.

Tomamos el desayuno en la cama, mas tarde nos duchamos juntos.

A la hora de la comida, los chicos llegaron con pizzas y comimos juntos en la cocina.

-Te dije que iban a estarse aquí, como si fuera su casa - murmure enfadado.

-Pero tragimos la comida, no venimos de _gorra_ - se defendió Seth.

-Si, si. Ya!

.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Alice fue a la casa, junto con Rosalie y Bella.

Nessie le había dicho a su mama que le pidiera a Alice que le cortara el cabello.

-Yo no quiero ver - me salí del baño casi corriendo. No quería ver como masacraban a las serpientes de medusa.

-Me crecera rápido! - alcanzo a decir Nessie.

Me puse a ver la televisión en la sala y cuando apenas me estaba decidiendo por una película de Jason Statham, Nessie entro con su cabello a media espalda.

-Ves? Te dije que no me lo cortarían demasiado - se sentó frente a mi en mi regazo.

-Me alegro - le sonreí.

-Ahora es tu turno - murmuro colacando sus manos juntas, en mi nuca.

-No. Solo lo cortare con las tijeras y luego pasare la navaja.

-No. A rapa no - suplico con la mirada.

-Por que no?

-No me gusta - hizo un puchero adorable.

-Por que no te gusta? - pregunte con voz de idiota.

-Por que no puedo enredar mis dedos -me reí de su respuesta y su carita-. Córtalo. Pero no tanto. Por mi - me robo un beso.

Suspire.

-De acuerdo.

Subimos a la habitación.

Alice y Rosalie nos esperaban frente al lavamanos, con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

La psíquica hizo un buen trabajo, nunca me había visto tan...

-Hermoso - suspiro Nessie con expresión soñadora.

Las tres vampiras pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea - replico Alice.

-Vendremos cada mes, a cortarles el cabello a ambos - anuncio Rosalie recogiendo toda la parafernalia de una estética.

-Gracias chicas! - mi esposa les dio un beso a sus tias y un abrazo a mi suegra.

-De nada.

Luego de que las vampiras se marcharon, Nessie pregunto:

-Quieres que salgamos a presumir tu nuevo pelaje? - se acerco a mi con una sonrisa cegadora.

-Vamos!

Salimos al jardín delantero y entre en fase frente a ella.


	23. Cazadora

**Cazadora**

_POV Nessie_

Alice y Rosalie cortaron el cabello de mi hermoso marido y el mio. Jacob se salio de la habitación, por que no soporto ver como cortaban mis risos. Por la expresión que tenia mama en la cara, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que me cortaran el cabello, pero era algo necesario. Seco ya me llegaba al trasero y mojado mas alla de este.

Si bien había servido para jugar a la Sirena enamorada de un humano; a la vampira que atrae al incauto humano a su guarida o simplemente para que Jacob me hiciera "piojito" cuando me iba a dormir... Pero tanto cabello era algo incomodo.

Cuando Jake vio que no me cortaron tanto el cabello -bueno si lo cortaron, pero a media espalda- sonrió.

Amaba esa sonrisa cálida.

Su sonrisa podia iluminar los oscuros y lluviosos días de Forks, como un rayo de sol que se filtra entre las nubes.

Mis tías le cortaron el cabello, en un corte moderno, que le quedaba muy bien. Mi obsesión por Jacob salio a relucir, cuando dije que se veía hermoso. Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero era la verdad. Para mi era el hombre mas hermoso, guapo, sexy y perfecto del mundo.

Cuando mama, Rose y Alice se marcharon, le propuse a mi lobo que saliéramos a presumir su nuevo pelaje. Los chicos lo habían molestado y se burlaron al decir que parecía un perro lanudo cuando entraba en fase, por traer el cabello tan largo como hombre.

Salimos al jardín frente a la casa y Jacob hizo frente a mi algo que solo habia visto un par de ocaciones: entro en fase.

Su cuerpo desnudo comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su silueta comenzó a desdibujarse debido a los temblores, hasta que el hombre desapareció y apareció el lobo en una explosión de pelo marro rojizo.

La trasformación no duro mas de cinco segundos.

Se dejo caer sobre sus patas delanteras y me miro con sus enormes y calidos ojos negros.

Me sentí tan insignificante a su lado. Desee ser igual a el. Yo solo era una simple híbrida, sin magia por dentro. Era tan poca cosa a su lado; no era una vampira completa, ni una humana completa.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salio de mis ojos. Jacob se acerco lentamente y trato de animarme pasando su lengua por mi mejilla, haciéndome sonreír.

Pase mi mano por su pelaje. Entre sus ojos, detrás de su oreja. Como aquella ultima vez que estuve en mi claro, bese su humera y fría nariz.

-Una carrera? - pregunte desafiante.

Asintió con su peluda y enorme cabeza.

-En sus marcas, listos... -salio corriendo-. Oye! Esso es trampa!

Lo seguí por el bosque neblinoso -a pesar de que era mediodía- y nos perseguimos el uno al otro en una carrera mortal.

Jacob aulló tan fuerte, que tuve que cubrirme los oídos. Seguimos corriendo y salte a su lomo, derribandolo.

Me levante y le mostré los dientes, tomando ventaja con mi posición de cazadora: acuclillada y las manos convertidas en garras.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, lobo -le gruñí y el también-. No te preocupes, lo haré rápido para que no te duela -bromee.

Le sonreí de lado y me mostro los dientes.

Nos encaramos unos instantes en silencio estudiendo nuestras posibilidades de victoria. Hasta que el gruño mostrando los dientes.

-Estas muy lejos de tu territorio vampira -murmuro a mi espalda la voz ronca de Embry.

Gire la cabeza para mirarlo, solo traía unos pantalones cortos; Seth y Quil lo flanqueaban convertidos en lobo.

-En un momento te atiendo niño, es por orden de llegada. Primero me comeré a tu compañerito rojizo.

Gruñendo, corrí hasta Jake y lo ataque juguetonamente. Rodamos en el suelo, hasta que mis dientes quedaron a un centímetro de su garganta.

-Te tengo -hundí mi cara en su pelambrera y lo bese, acurrucándome en su pelaje calientito.

Claro que lo vencí solo por que estabamos jugando, pero si hubiera sido un ataque verdadero, me hubiera destrozado en un segundo.

Me levante del suelo, sacudiendo mi ropa y cabello de tierra y musgo. Jacob sacudio su pelaje cuando se incorporo.

Mire de nuevo a los chicos y nos miraban con burla por nuestro infantil juego.

-Veo que te cortaste el cabello, Jake. Ya era hora.

-Alice y Rosalie se lo cortaron - murmure quitándome una rama enredada en mis risos.

-También a ti te lo cortaron - exclamo sorprendido.

-Si - murmure mientras abrazaba a Seth.

-Jake te dejo? -pregunto Embry extrañado-. Esta obsesionado con tu cabello.

Mire a Jake y le mostro los dientes a su amigo.

-Pues para ser honesta, yo también con el suyo. Es tan bonito. Tan suave y negro. Este también me gusta -murmure acariciando su pelaje marrón-. Te quiero -susurre en su oreja izquierda.

Los lobos aullaron con sus hocicos hacia el cielo.

-Voy a ir a cazar. Te veo en casa? -le pregunte a Jake.

Asintió con su gran cabeza.

Me despedí de los chicos y de nuevo corrí por el bosque.

Necesitaba alimentarme muy bien, para que la sangre de mi esposo no me resultara tan endemoniadamente apetecible. Tenia que hablar con papa, para que me diera consejos de como controlarme para no beber la sangre del amor de mi vida y no morir en el intento. O mas bien no matarlo en el intento. El me había dicho que se sobrealimentaba, para no hacerle daño a mama. Y mama decía que esas ausencias la potriste, pero cuando el regresaba, lo hacia con unos hermosos ojos de oro liquido que le provocaban ataques de ansiedad. O como papa los llamaba: ataques hormonales de una humana adolescente.

Masacre en lo alto de la montana, a un oso. No tenia ganas de pelear con el y primero le quebre el cuello.

Puaj! Sabia asqueroso. Tenia que acostumbrarme de nuevo a cazar animales, por el bien de Jacob. O acostumbrarme por completo a la comida humana, para ser como el.

Me sentí observada cuando termine de beber la sangre del oso. Mire en todas direcciones, pero no vi a nadie.

El retumbante latido de un animal grande, se escucho a no mas de cincuenta metros de mi. Aguze el oido y lo reconocí. Era el corazón de un lobo.

_Mi_ lobo.

Jacob se acerco a mi con movimientos lentos y... hostiles?

-Hola!

Volteo a verme y en su mirada, creí ver celos.

-Nos vamos a casa?

Asintió y se acosto sobre su barriga.

-Me subo? - no contesto, pero me subí.

Se levanto con agilidad y tomamos el camino de vuelta a casa.


	24. Celos, Imprimación y Enamoramiento

**Celos, Imprimación y Enamoramiento**

_Pov Jacob_

Seguí a Nessie desde una distancia segura, para que no me descubriera. No se por que, pero me gustaba verla cazar. Sus movimientos eran simples y elegantes, cuando acechaba a su presa. Se movía con sigilo por todo el bosque, con expresión concentrada y letal.  
Era hermosa.  
La vi retraer sus labios llenos y giro al oeste; había encontrado algo atractivo.  
Salio corriendo silenciosamente en dirección donde se escuchaba un pesado corazón. Con agilidad subió a un viejo y alto pino y observo a un oso pardo unos cuantos minutos.  
Nessie salto con gracia de una rama y aterrizo sobre el enorme animal. Tomo su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos y le quebro el cuello.  
El pobre oso ni la vio venir.  
Separo sus apetecibles labios y sus perfectos y blancos dientes se enterraron en el cuello del enorme animal.  
A pesar del que el oso no lucharía contra ella para escaparse, Nessie lo aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo y bebió su sangre con los ojos cerrados.  
En ese momento... sentí celos. Tuve celos de ese desafortunado animal. Todo lo que pensaba, era que ese oso no debería ser quien la alimentara. No debía ser ese oso quien calmara su sed. Debía ser yo, quien tenia de estar entre sus brazos. Debía ser yo de quien se alimentara. Tenia que ser yo quien calmara su sed con mi sangre.  
Quise correr y arrebatarle ese asqueroso animal de sus labios.  
Espere en slencio hasta que dejo de beber. Un hilillo de sangre se escurrió de sus labios, lo limpio con la lengua, igual que una niña se limpia el helado de chocolate.  
Tenia ganas de matar de nuevo a ese maldito animal, por robarme ese momento con ella.  
Que diablos me pasaba?!  
En serio estaba celoso de un animal?  
Que acaso me había vuelto masoquista y disfrutaba del dolor cuando ella bebía de mi?  
No, no era eso.  
Esos celos se debían a que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una vampira.  
Estaba imprimado de Nessie, la tierna, suave y frágil humana, que necesitaba de la protección de alguien fuerte como yo: un lobo. Y estaba emamorado y sin remedio de Renesmee, la salvaje, fuerte y fiera vampira, que podía arreglarselas sola, sin necesidad alguna de alguien como yo: un simple humano.  
No podía estar mas tiempo alejado de ninguna de las dos y me acerque con movimientos cautelosos, para no asustarla.  
-Hola! -saludo con gran alegría al verme-. Nos vamos a casa?  
Asentí y me acoste sobre la yerba mullida, para que subiera a mi lomo.  
-Me subo? - no conteste.  
Se subió y espere a que se sentara cómodamente y camine rumbo a casa. A la mitad del camino, me desvié y tome el sendero que nos llevaba a nuestro pequeño claro.  
-No había estado aquí hace... un siglo - murmuro bajándose con rapidez de mi lomo.  
Yo había ido casi todos los días desde su partida, deseaba con toda mi alma que entrara al claro, cuando yo estaba ahí llorando por ella. Pero nunca apareció. Ahora estabamos juntos y no había recuerdos malos, solo buenos y felices. Todo había quedado atras.  
-Es hermoso - susurro pasando la punta de sus dedos por las florecillas que la rodeaban.  
Se había sentado justo en el centro del claro.  
Cerre los ojos y salí de fase. Me puse los pantalones y me senté junto a ella.  
-Hola - sonrió de manera tierna y dulce.  
No había rastro de la vampira, solo estaba la dulce humana.  
-Hola. Te divertiste cazando?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-Tengo que acostumbrarme de nuevo. Creo. La ultima vez que cace, fue en Italia.  
Torcí el gesto.  
Me fije en su rostro y sus mejillas enrojecieron delicadamente.  
-Que?  
-Nada - enrojeció aun mas y se mordió el labio como si tuviera verguenza de algo.  
Se recostó sobre la yerba y observo las nubes con expresión soñadora. Me recosté junto a ella y la observe mirar las nubes; las cuales dejaron de importarle a los poco minutos y me dedico toda su atención.  
Aun no me acostumbraba que me mirara de esa manera. Me miraba como si... como si fuera lo mas hermoso que vieran sus ojos. Sin duda, ella era lo mas hermoso que habian visto los míos, pero su mirada a veces me intimidaba. Sus ojos brillaban como joyas, su corazón se aceleraba aun mas. Su mirada era suave, tierna, dulce y al mismo tiempo fuerte y penetrante. Casi hipnotizante.  
-Te amo - murmuro con suavidad y las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire.  
Miro de nuevo el cielo y cerro los ojos cuando el sol salio entre las nubes. Su piel blanca y lisa como el marmol, comenzó a brillar con su caracteristica sutileza. Parecía una princesa de un cuento de hadas.  
Me hice ilusiones pensando que yo podía ser su maldito principe azul y bese sus rojos labios. La princesa reacciono y profundizo el beso con suavidad. Con ese beso, mi cuerpo fue el que reacciono. No podía darle un simple beso, sin desear tenerla entre mis brazos.  
Le agradecí al cielo, no ser el único con ese estado de humor. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos -blancas como la nieve- recorrieron mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho.  
Le hice el amor en nuestro claro.  
Fui delicado con ella, en ese momento era Nessie la que estaba entre mis brazos. Era tan pequeñita y frágil, que me daba miendo lastimarla.  
-Te amo, Nessie - susurre en su oído.  
-Y yo a ti - contesto en un suspiro.  
-Como es que eres mía? - pregunte perdiéndome en sus ojos.  
-No lo se. Yo también me pregunto por que eres mio.  
Bese su nariz.  
-Eres hermoso.  
-Yo?! - pregunte con incredulidad y ella asintió.  
-Me pasas mi blusa, por favor -me pidió tratando de cubrir su delicioso cuerpo desnudo con sus manos-. No quiero que a los lobos se les ocurra venir a saludar y...  
-Nadie viene aquí, Ness. Desde que este lugar es tuyo, tienen prohibido husmear por los alrededores. También la manada de Sam.  
-De verdad?  
-Si -pegue aun mas mi cuerpo al suyo para cubrirla, apoyándome en mis codos-. Todos tenemos un lugar como este. Incluso Paul y Rachel, pero el de ellos es montaña arriba.  
-Lobitos cursis - murmuro con tono aniñado, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.  
-Ness... si te pido algo... lo... lo harías por mi? - pregunte algo temeroso.  
-Lo que tu quieras - respondió al instante.  
-Se que es parte de ti y te amo por sobre todas las cosas, pero... es algo que... me molesta un poco.  
Parpadeo en repetidas ocaciones, confundida.  
-Dime que es.  
Respire profundo.  
-Ya no quiero que caces.


	25. Locos y Retorcidos Hippies

**Locos y Retorcidos Hippies**

_Pov Nessie_

Jacob me pidió lo que siempre espere que me pidiera: una condición para estar con el.

Siempre supuse que algun día me lo pediria. Estaba en su naturaleza odiar y repudiar a los vampiros. Yo solo era la mitad.

Pero... si para estar siempre a su lado, tenia que olvidarme por completo de mi lado vampirico. Lo haría. Solo comería comida humana, para ser igual a el.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo. Me sentía preparada para aceptar su condición.

-Esta bien. No volvere a beber sangre y así poder estar contigo.

-No es eso lo que quiero decir.

-Entonces? - pregunte confusa.

-No es que quiera que dejes de beber sangre... No quiero que caces animales.

-Que?! Quieres que... quieres que cace humanos?

-No! Humanos no. No quiero que bebas de ellos, si no que... - cerro los ojos _avergonzado_ y recargo la cabeza en mi pecho desnudo.

-No te entiendo, Jake.

-Sentí celos, hoy en el bosque.

-Cuando abrace a los chicos? - pregunte acariciando su cabeza.

-No! Cuando te alimentaste.

-Querías ese oso?

Aquella conversación no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

Jacob ya no quería que me alimentara de animales, pero tampoco quería que cazara humanos... pero tampoco quería que me alimentara como el. Entonces... de que demonios quería que me alimentara?!

-Ness... solo quiero que te alimentes de mi - murmuro sin verme y abrazándome con mas fuerza.

-Que?! Estas loco?! Solo lo hice cuando no había ningun animal cerca... No me alimentare solo de ti!

-Por que no? No te gusta mi sabor? - cuestiono ofendido.

-Ese no es el punto. Yo... yo temo no poder detenerme. Se que llegara el día en que no voy a poder detenerme - susurre al borde de las lagrimas, por el recuerdo de aquella lejana pesadilla.

-Lo harás. Por mi lo harás! -sus ojos tenian esa apasionante determinación, que me hacia flaquear en mi decisión-. Sentí celos de ese animal, por robarme ese momento contigo. Quería que fuera mi cuerpo el que presionabas contra el tuyo, cuando bebías su sangre...

-Jacob...

-Quise... quiero ser quien calme tu sed y de quien tus labios se aferren.

No sabia ni que decir. Hasta había dejado de respirar.

Jacob no podía estar hablando en serio, o si?

-Tu eres mía - susurro con voz ronca y posesiva.

Un extraño escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, por su mirada tan penetrante y deliciosamente apasionada.

Comencé a ahogarme en sus profundos ojos de onix liquido. No luche por no hundirme. Solo me deje llevar y ya no salí a la superficie.

Aunque sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche, no era oscuridad lo que veía al mirarlos. Veía una hermosa luz que iluminaba mi vida por completo.

Mi vida perfecta era iluminada por mi propio rayo de sol. Por que eso era Jacob para mi, un rayo de sol que alejaba la oscuridad y las sombras que alguna vez inundaron mi vida.

Por el moriría... y mataría.

Por el, cumpliría cualquier orden que me diera, como un amo a su esclava.

-Sera nuestro secreto - murmure rindiendome ante sus deseos y mis instintos.

Con un jadeo salvaje, busco mis labios. Le devolví el beso con unas ansias frenéticas, mientras sus grandes manos, se aferraban a la piel de mi cintura, para que pudiera sentir su excitación creciente.

Sonreí para mis adentros, cuando mis manos pudieron aferrar los mechones de su pelo.

Me deje llevar soltando mi cuerpo y dejándolo a su merced. Como el había dicho: era suya.

Hacer el amor con Jacon en nuesto claro, iba mas allá de cualquier tímida fantasía que he llegado a tener con el. Aunque me daba un no se que, tener sexo al aire libre.

Parecíamos dos locos _hippies_ que querían estar en contacto con la naturaleza, en su forma mas básica y primitiva.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jacob y el calor del débil sol en lo alto del cielo, hacían que su sangre oliera realmente apetecible.

Se me hizo agua la boca. Si fuera una vampira completa, tendría la boca llena de ponzoña.

Resistí todo lo que pude por no beber su sangre y de esa forma prolongar el momento. Así disfrutaría mas aquel tesoro rojo, liquido y dulce.

Quise hacer un pequeño experimento.

Con la uña del dedo meñique, razguñe a Jake en el cuello; justo debajo de su oreja izquierda. La uña larga corto su piel como si fuera una fina navaja y del delicioso liquido broto del fino y profundo corte. Acto reflejo, mis labios se pegaron a su piel.

-Gracias.

Jacob me dio las gracias?

Definitivamente nuestra relación era aun mas extraña y retorcida que la de mis padres, cuando Bella era humana.

Y para ser honesta... me encantaba.

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado especialmente a** Paola Alvarez**, a quien cambie de Team Edward a Team Jacob (yeah baby, yeah) y convencí de leer 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY. Gracias por tus comentarios, por tus lecturas y los spoiler alerts._


	26. Visitantes Inesperados

**Visitantes Inesperados**

_Pov Bella_

Alice estaba organizando una estravaganza de cumpleaños para Nessie.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con el organizador en Seattle, el cual ya había conseguido... sinceramente no me interesaba. Mi cumpleaños también estaba próximo y si mi hermana estaba planeando algo para mi, prefería no saberlo.

-El lugar ya esta, así como... - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Conocía esa expresión y la odiaba. Era un mal presagio.

-Alice? - Rosalie noto la tensión y se acerco temerosa.

-Son _ellos_ - respondió mi pequeña hermana y un escalofrió recorrio mi espalda.

La familia no tardo en reunirse.

-En menos de diez minutos llegaran... solo son Alec y Jane - respondió a las preguntas de Edward.

-Bella, Emmett y Esme, vayan por Nessie. Yo llamare a Jake - murmuro Edward tenso y tomando el teléfono.

Los tres asentimos y salimos disparados de la casa. Atravesamos el bosque como espectros rumbo a la casa de mi hija.

Cuando llegamos la escuchamos tararendo en el segundo piso, se oía el agua correr. Se estaba duchando.

-Tu quedate aquí Emmet - ordene subiendo las escaleras del porche junto a Esme.

Entramos a la casa sin anunciarnos, hasta que estuvimos en su habitación.

-Nessie! - toque con los nudillos la puerta del baño.

-Mama?!

-Cielo, apurate. Tenemos que irnos.

Salio empapada y envuelta en una toalla.

-Que ocurre?

-Toma, vístete - Esme le dio lo primero que vio en el armario.

-A donde vamos?

-No debes estar aquí sola - le ayude a ponerse una camisa blanca.

-Que es lo que ocurre? Jacob esta bien? - se puso un short beige y las botas vaqueras que Esme le dio.

-Ya lo sabrás en casa. Vamos.

-Que ocurre? - pregunto de nuevo bajando las escaleras.

-Debemos estar juntos - respondió Esme por mi.

-Le ocurrió algo a Jacob, verdad? - murmuro casi llorando.

-No, cariño -tome su cara entre mis manos-. Alice vio a... los Vulturi.

Odie que sus ojos se iluminaran.

-De verdad?! Quiero verlos!

Salio corriendo de la casa amarilla, salto a la espalda de Emmett y le dio ordenes como si fuera un caballo de carreras.

Corrimos de nuevo, en dirección a nuestra casa.

Al llegar Edward bajo a nuestra hija del _caballo_ y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Como son exagerados! -exclamo al ver nuestras expresiones-. Solo son los Vulturi. O que no me han dicho? Viene toda la guardia? - su voz subió de tono.

-Solo Alec y Jane - respondió Alice.

-Vienen por el sendero - murmuro Edward apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

-Saldré a recibirlos.

-No! No vas a hacer eso - Edward tomo a Nessie del brazo.

-Papa... son mis amigos

Los dos se miraron enfurruñados mas de un minuto.

Me quise reír -aunque no era el momento- eran tan parecidos.

Al final Nessie se encamino a la puerta una vez que Edward la soltó.

-Pon el escudo... por si acaso - me guiño el ojo.

Nessie bajo las escaleras del porche envuelta en una burbuja. Mi escudo.

-Hola chicos! Los trajo el aire? - le pregunto a los gemelos Vulturi cuando entraron al claro frente a la casa de mi familia.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta, cuando abrazo a Alec con el brazo izquierdo y a Jane con el derecho. Ambos sonreían y sus facciones de ángel se veían hermosas.

-Que es ese olor de... perro mojado? - mascullo Jane arrugando la nariz.

Alec olisqueo en dirección a mi hija.

-Iug!

-Me acabo de bañar - replico Nessie olisqueando sus risos humedos.

Los gemelos se rieron.

-Mi amo quiere saber de ti -hablo Jane, con su dulce voz de niña.

-Te fuiste y ya no supimos como terminaron las cosas - mascullo Alec un tanto molesto.

-Cierto y no me pude despedir de ti. Estabas castigado por mi culpa... Lo lamento Alec. Por cierto... y William? Como esta?

Jane desvio la mirada y Alec sonrió.

Nessie miro al gemelo y este asintió.

-Díganle que lo extraño y gracias por todo.

-Y que ocurrió contigo y tu... lobo - Jane cambio de tema.

Mi hija levando lentamente la mano izquierda y les mostro el anillo de diamantes que Jacob le habia comprado.

-A parecer nuestra invitación a la boda se perdió - murmuro Alec resentido.

-De hecho... nos casamos en Las Vegas. Edward y Bella se enteraron después.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me alegra que todo se resolviera favorablemente, Renesmee - Alec le tomo la mano a mi bebe.

-Gracias. Y volví a ser Nessie.

Mire a Edward preguntándole con la mirada si eran sinceros. El asintió.

Un fuerte gruñido razgo la pacifica mañana e interrumpió las risas de los Vulturi y mi hija.

Nessie dio un veloz giro de 180 grados y extendió sus brazos. Estaba protegiendo a los Vulturi.

La manada de Jacob derrapo frente a ellos en posición de ataque, con la manada de Sam flanqueándolos.

Jane miro a Embry y este callo al suelo ayullando de dolor.

-No, Jane! - grito Nessie a su espalda aun protegiéndola.

Salimos de la casa, para atacar de ser nesesario.

Nessie, Jane y Alec tomaron una posición defenciva.

Mi espacioso cerebro pudo procesar los eventos que ocurrieron en esos escasos segundos. Sentí lastima por Embry, pero en cierto modo se lo merecía por haber hecho sufrir a Nessie a su regreso. En menos de un segundo lo cubrí con mi escudo. Luego sentí un acceso de nauseas, al ver como Nessie se posicionaba al centro del ataque Vulturi, mostrándonos los dientes, acuclillada como ellos.

Era como una pesadilla.

-Nadie va a atacar a nadie -murmuro con autoridad, enderezando su curvilineo cuerpo-. Estan bien? - le pregunto a sus amigos italianos.

Ambos asintieron, poniendose de pie.

-Estan bien? - le pregunto a los lobos. Todos asintieron-. Y ustedes? - miro en nuestra dirección.

Con un suspiro giro medio cuerpo, para ver a los gemelos.

-Lo lamento chicos, por lo general son civilizados. Todos ellos - nos dedico una rápida y envenenada mirada.

-No venimos buscando pelea, solo a recolectar información - murmuro Alec con las manos levantadas, las palmas hacia nosotros.

-Mi amo esta interesado en el paradero de Renesmee. Solo eso. Si no había vuelto con ustedes, nuestra misión era buscarla y darle en recado de Aro: Que es bienvenida de regresar cuando quiera.

Jacob gruño mostrandoles los dientes.

-Gracias Jane, pero mi lugar es con Jacob - Nessie se acerco al lobo marrón rojizo con movimientos suaves, fluidos y elegantes.

Era la viva imagen de Edward en versión femenina.

-Pero agradécele de mi parte por su hospitalidad, generocidad y su tentadora invitación.

Los gemelos asintieron gentilmente.

Me parecían tan extraños con su vestimenta moderna. La ultima vez que los vi se veían sumamente elegantes, con su precioso vestido victoriano y su traje con medallas de condecoracion. Hoy parecían dos traviesos querubines, vestidos con colores claros.

-A mi amo le gustara sabaer que has encontrado la paz que te hacia falta - murmuro Jane con una sonrisa amable y cálida.

Los gemelos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de regreso a la carretera a toda prisa.

-Esperen! -Renesmee camino hasta ellos-. Gracias por venir. Salúdenme a todos.

Alec y Jane la abrazaron antes de marcharse.

Nessie regreso hecha una fiera.

-Que demonios les sucede?! Cuando he tratado yo de esa manera a sus amigos?!

Jacob troto en su dirección.

-Tu -lo señalo con el dedo indice-, no te me acerques. Es mas... ninguno de ustedes me hable... en todo el día! - subió los brazos al cielo con gesto dramático.

Echo a correr por el bosque gruñendo y murmurando incoherencias.

Jacob miro a Edward consternado.

-No se va a ir. Va a casa de Charlie -respondió mi marido-. Hay que seguirla, para ver qure llegue a salvo. Estén pendientes, Alice.

Jacob miro a los lobos y todos se marcharon.

Durante el camino a casa de mi padre, Edward nos dijo a Jake y a mi que los gemelos Vulturi no mintieron. Y que su amistad extrañamente era natural y verdadera, a pesar de que mi hija tenia mas de un mes sin manipularlos y ademas... la extrañaban.

Se me revolvieron las entrañas de solo imaginar a mi bebe conviviendo con los Vulturi.

Los tres nos escondimos entre los arboles que rodeaban el jardín trasero de la casa de Charlie y los escuchamos charlar.

Edward nos transmitia lo que no alcanzabamos a escuchar.

Al medio día, llego Sue y entre las dos le prepararon la comida. Mi padre se sentía como un pavo real.

_"Sue, me darías algunos consejos de cocina. A mi Jacob le gusta como cocinas"_ nos dijo Edward.

_Su_ Jacob derrochaba melosidad y orgullo en cada pelo de la pelambrera. Quise darle una patada.

Después de que Nessie apuntara varias recetas que le dio Sue, se sentó en la sala junto a Charlie y vieron un partido de soccer.

_"Te apuesto un dolar, a que tu equipo pierde abuelo"._

Charlie acepto la apuesta y al final... perdió.

Cuando cayo la noche, Edward murmuro:

-Se esta quedando dormida en el sofá.

Jacob se levanto de la mullida yerba y troto adentrándose en el bosque. Es menos de un minuto, el chico de piel cobriza apareció.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Seth? - le pregunto a Edward.

-Si, gracias.

-Que? Que dijo? - pregunte a mi vez.

-Alice vio a Alec y a Jane en Nueva York, tomaran un vuelo a Italia con escala en Londres - respondió el vampiro.

-Gracias por las traducciones... nos vemos sanguijuelas.

Quise acompañar a Jake a casa de Charlie, pero Edward me detuvo.

-Ya no es nuestra - susurro en mi oído.

-No me importa que tenga casi siete o setenta años... siempre sera mi bebe - refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos.

-Y para mi también, pero ella ya es de Jake - replico.

Maldito Jacob, por haberse robado a mi bebe.


	27. Primera Pelea

**Primera Pelea**

_Pov Jacob_

Toque a la puerta de Charlie para recoger a Nessie y el jefe de policía me abrió.

-Esta enojada contigo, lo sabes no? - murmuro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Si, lo se. Puedo llevármela?

-Pasa - retrocedió para que yo entrara.

Nessie estaba donde dijo el chupasangre de su padre: dormida en el sofá. Con facilidad la tome en brazos, luego de que bese su cabello.

-Gracias Charlie.

-Mmm - gruño.

-Aquí están las recetas que me pidió para ti, Jacob - murmuro Sue dándome una pequeña libreta.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.

Regrese al bosque con mi esposa en brazos, aun dormida.

Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su rostro, ocasionando que despertara.

-Hola _Bella Durmiente - la apreté mas a mi pecho y trate de besarla._

-Bájame - se cruzo de brazos, volteando el rostro.

-No.

-Te dije que me bajes!

Seguí caminando.

-Bájame! Bájame, no te quiero ver! Estoy enojada -me reí de su berrinche y le robe un beso-. Que me sueltes!

Me detuve y le deje en el suelo.

-Eres un salvaje - camino enfurruñada por el bosque lúgubre.

No me había dado cuenta de que traía un shortcito beige, que exhibía sus torneadas piernas.

La seguí como un acosador, desde una distancia segura y sin dejar de tener todo tipo de fantasías con ella. La lluvia hacia que su piel y su cabello olieran aun mejor; ese aroma dulce y atractivo hacían que me acercara cada vez mas a ella.

Los papeles se habían invertido; ahora yo era el cazador y ella mi presa.

Observe con cuidado y paciencia sus suaves y fluidos movimientos. Cada silencioso paso, me acercaba mas a aquella divina y apetitosa criatura, la cual no tenia idea de que pronto seria devorada a besos y caricias mal sanas.

Desaparecí la distancia entre nosotros tomándola de los brazos y la estreche a mi pecho desnudo.

-Suéltam... -la bese, pero no me correspondió-. Déjame en paz. No te quiero cerca... de... mi - logro balbucear antes de colgarse de mi cuello, correspondiendo a mis caricias.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando dejo que la acorralara contra un árbol, sin dejar de besame. Pero mi victoria duro muy poco.

-No, no. No! Suéltame. Estoy enojada contigo -me empujo con todas sus fuerzas-. Sabes que son mis amigos y aun así los quisiste atacar. Fuiste descortés, grosero, salvaje, mal educado - enumero con los dedos.

Cielo santo, como es que enfadada y furiosa como estaba se veía aun mas adorable.

Espera, que? Sus amigos?

-Esos chupasangre no son tus amigos!

-Si lo son.

-No confió en ellos - a pesar de lo que dijo Edward.

-No ellos en ti... Y para ser honesta yo tampoco!

-No te vas a acercar a ellos de nuevo, entendiste?! - le ordene tomándola del brazo.

-Tu no me vas a decir que hacer o que no, Jacob. Eres mi esposo, no mi amo - se soltó de mi agarre.

-Pero ellos son el enemigo. Ellos se alimentan de personas. Por ellos existo. Por monstruos como ellos soy lo que soy - trate de controlar los temblores, el calor y mi visión rojiza. No me iba a trasformar, la podía lastimar si no se alejaba lo suficientemente rápido.

-Yo también me alimento de personas. También soy un monstruo! -replico exasperada-. Y soy peor que ellos, por que yo lastimo lo que amo para alimentarme.

-Eso es diferente, Renesmee! Yo no muero por ello.

-Cerca has estado. Pero el punto aquí es que ellos son mis amigos, quieras o no.

-No vas a volver a verlos - la tome con furia de ambos brazos.

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ese tipo de ordenes -mascullo entre dientes, tratando de alejarse de mi- y si quiero me voy con ellos.

-No si puedo impedirlo - me acerque mas a su rostro, para que viera en mis ojos que yo no estaba jugando y no iba a ceder a su estúpido capricho.

No estaba dispuesto a perderla nunca jamas en la vida. Y si para lograrlo tenia que secuestrarla y tenerla amarrada con cadenas... lo haría.

Se soltó de nuevo de mis manos y corrió hasta nuestra casa. No se si ella lloraba por que estaba furiosa o la había asustado con mi actitud. No me gustaba que llorara, yo no la debería hacer llorar, no de nuevo luego de aquella tarde en que se marcho. Nunca había visto llorar a nadie de esa manera y me había partido el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Nessie, lo lamento - la tome de la mano, antes de entrar a nuestra habitación.

-No me toques!

-Nena, lo siento. Pero es que no te quiero perder. No de nuevo - musite en voz baja, a causa del llanto contenido.

-Y no lo harás No por ellos. Pero tu y Bella tienen que aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores, las cuales son que yo haya vivido en Volterra y sea amiga de Alec y Jane - sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas y de recuerdos rencorosos.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto - la estreche de nuevo entre mis brazos, deseando que ella nunca se hubiera ido.

-Wow- susurro limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Que? - también me limpie las mías.

-Nuestra primera pelea - recargo la cabeza en mi pecho, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

No pude hacer nada mas que reírme y abrazarla aun con mas fuerza.

-Te amo, Nessie.

-Y yo a ti.

No se explicar que paso, o como estuvieron las cosas. Solo se que tenia una sed incontrolable de ella y ella de mi. Mis pantalones cortados terminaron aun mas desgarrados y que decir de su diminuto short beige. Nota mental, comprarle una docena de ellos en todos los colores.

Lo que sentía por ella solo lo podía soportar alguien como yo. Un humano normal no puede sobrevivir a tanto amor, ni sentirlo ni recibirlo.

Era algo incluso que te hace enloquecer si no eres correspondido.

Pero ella me correspondía y aun así estaba loco...

Que importa, estábamos teniendo nuestro primer sexo de reconciliación y solo podía pensar en ella y nada mas.

* * *

_Hello Little Perverts Jacobistas! Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes si!_

_A las Little Perverts que me siguen en el controvertido fic _JUSQU'A LA FIN_, déjenme decirles que decidí continuarlo aquí mismo en FANFICTION. Les deje un link en el nuevo capitulo de hoy, por si gustan ir a destilar su veneno contra mi. Si en lugar de veneno, destilan caramelo haganmelo saber en un lindo review, en dicha historia.  
Por su atención, gracias._

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker (Mother Pervert)**


	28. Vintage

**Vintage**

_Pov Nessie_

-Así que este es el sexo de reconciliación - murmure una vez que recupere el aliento, con las manos sobre mi pecho, tratando de controlar mi aun errático pulso.

-Eso creo -respondió Jake con una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa, que desapareció al segundo siguiente-. Por cierto... eres odiosa, manipuladora, chupasangre y odio tu comida.

-Ah si?! Tu no te quedas atrás, fenómeno! Eres un salvaje, mal educado y... y hueles a perro mojado.

Creo que esto de las peleas iba ser una constante en nuestro matrimonio.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice, Rosalie y Esme fueron por mi para ir de compras a Seattle. Me iban a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños y mi tía Alice quería que usara un vestido digno para la ocasión.

Tuvimos que irnos en mi auto para caber las cuatro, así como todas las compras que hiciera Alice.

-Podemos ir primero al taller? Le tengo que avisar a Jake.

-Existen los celulares - replico Alice viendo la lista de lo que íbamos a comprar en su tableta electrónica. Sepa Dios como es que puede manejarla, esas cosas funcionan con el calor táctil.

-Pero no se por cuanto tiempo lo voy a ver - hice un puchero lastimero como los que ella hace. Soy su mejor alumna.

-De acuerdo - en sus labios pude ver el atisbo de una sonrisa. Ella estaba orgullosa de mi.

Esme y Rosalie se rieron desde el asiento trasero.

Cuando llegamos al taller, estacione el auto en la acera enfrente al taller, junto a la entrada del bosque a la que corrían los chicos para entrar en fase.

-No tardo - avise en un canturreo, emocionada por ver a Jake. Tenia dos horas sin verlo!

Baje del auto con las piernas juntas, traía un vestido muy entallado azul con franjas rojas en la parte superior y zapatos rojos de tacón hechos piel de víbora.

-Hola chicos! - salude a Seth y Embry, trabajaban en un auto.

Ambos silbaron, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Dejen de ver así a mi esposa depravados! - grito Jacob lanzando una cruceta en su dirección.

-Lo siento - se disculparon ambos y continuaron en su trabajo.

-Que haces aquí? - pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo, limpiando sus manos llenas de grasa con una tela roja.

-Voy a ir de compras con las chicas y no se hasta cuando regrese, tal vez en un mes - bromee haciendo otro puchero.

Repare en la descuidada apariencia de Jacob, su camiseta blanca y sin mangas estaba manchada de grasa, al igual que sus pantalones. Una mancha le cubría suavemente el pómulo y su cabello estaba despeinado.

Jamas lo había visto tan... sexy.

-Oh, compras. Claro - me miro de nuevo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Te molesta que vaya? - pregunte acercándome mas a el, enganchando mi dedo indice en la presilla de sus jeans.

-No -con cuidado acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja-. Ven, quiero que veas un catalogo nuevo.

Con brusquedad me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la oficina, que estaba al otro lado.

-Catalogo? Que catalogo?

Subimos los tres escalones de cemento a toda prisa y cerro la puerta con llave y bajo las persianas. Se acerco a mi con expresión fiera. Me recordó a nuestra pelea en el bosque.

-Que... que estas haciendo? - retrocedí hasta el escritorio, asustada.

Había hecho algo mal? Ya no había vuelto a mencionar a los Vulturi, aunque esta mañana recibí un correo de William. Le habría molestado que apareciera sin avisar?

-Estoy reclamando uno de mis privilegios - se acerco mas.

-Que?

-En Las Vegas dijiste, que podía tenerte y/o desvestirte cuando yo quisiera. Dijiste que era uno de mis privilegios - hablo con voz calmada y sin dejar de mirarme.

Sabia que tarde o temprano, la nueva ropa que compro Alice iba a traerme problemas.

Jacob tiro todos los papeles del escritorio, como en las películas y quise reírme, pero seguía asustada.

-No estas hablando en serio, verdad?

Claro que no me respondió.

.

-Que buscas? - pregunto el salvaje de mi marido, levantándose del sofá de cuero marrón mientras se abotonaba los pantalones.

-Mi ropa interior - respondí buscándola entre los papeles regados en el piso.

-Te refieres a esta? - de su dedo indice colgaba un pedazo de tela azul.

-Si! Dámela.

-Hasta crees! - metió la pequeña tela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Jacob!

-Renesmee!

-Dámela! - exigí con la mano extendida.

-Nop. Toma, comprate algo lindo - saco su billetera y me dio dos billetes de cincuenta dolares.

-Genial, ahora soy tu prostituta!

-Dámelos entonces - me quito los billetes de la mano.

-Quiero mi panties.

-No - todavía tuvo la desfachatez de robarme un beso y morderme el labio.

El claxon de mi auto sonó por _milecima_ vez.

-Jacob! - refunfuñe dándole un zapatazo al suelo con el pie derecho.

-Anda, ya vete. Te hablan las locas chupasangre - me dio media vuelta tomándome por los hombros y me dio una nalgada.

Indignada, ofendida, pero satisfecha, salí de la oficina y sin mirar a los chicos.

Mi auto ya no estaba donde lo había dejado. Rosalie estaba al volante, habían ido y venido no se a donde y yo en la oficina haciendo un desastre. Con la dignidad que me quedaba, me subí al asiento del copiloto, con las piernas aun mas juntas que cuando me baje.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra en el camino.

Me moría de la vergüenza, debí haber usado mi don con Jacob para detenerlo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle, a la primer tienda que entre fue Victorias's Secret. Pague la pequeña prenda y entre a uno de los baños públicos a ponérmela.

Si no use mi don con Jacob, lo usaría con Esme. La haría olvidar lo ocurrido en el taller; con ella tenia mas vergüenza. Con mis tías, no tanto, era sopa de su propio chocolate.

Luego de que con mi don hice que Esme se olvidara de mi _episodio_, nos dedicamos a las compras. Pero no tenia humor para las compras, mi mente aun estaba sobre ese escritorio... y el suelo... y el sofá.

-Mira este, no es hermoso? - Alice me mostró un vestido rojo.

Era bonito, pero no me llamaba la atención.

Ya habíamos comorado los vestidos y trajes de toda la familia, menos el mio.

Ninguno me gustaba.

-Jamas me había sentido tan frustrada - mascullo Alice con la mandíbula apretada, cuando no acepte ese vestido

-Es que no es como el vestido que esperaba encontrar - murmure distraída, buscando con la mirada entre los vestidos.

-Como es el vestido que querías, Nessie? - pregunto Rosalie.

-Es que no recuerdo donde lo vi... pero era blanco, con una franja roja en la cintura. Era _strapple_ y tenia como _vuelitos_ de encaje.

-Esme... - susurro Rosalie, con una mano sobre su muerto corazón.

Las tres vampiras me miraron con ternura.

-Es de mis primeros diseños. Lo viste en unas fotografías viejas. Esme lo uso en la primera fiesta que planee - murmuro Alice emocionada y con voz queda-. Es increíble que para esta fiesta quieras ese vestido... Es una lastima que ya no exista, tal vez puedo hacer una replica...

-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura -murmuro mi abuelita Esme con suficiencia-. Ese vestido fue el primero que me hiciste, lo escondí para que no te deshicieras de el. Aun lo conservo, esta en mi armario. Y es tuyo si lo quieres, cielo.

Mi abuelita de veintitantos años me abrazo.

-En serio me lo prestarías?

-Claro!

-Esme... lo guardaste? -Alice aun no se recuperaba-. Por que nunca lo vi? - pregunto para si.

-Usare un Alice Vintage!

Lleve a las chicas a casa y subimos las escaleras como cuatro locas y nos encerramos en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Una vez que corrimos al abuelo, claro.

El vestido era aun mas hermoso que en mis recuerdos y en las fotografías. Estaba intacto. Parecía que Alice lo había terminado minutos atrás.

-Puedo entrar? - escuche a mama, mientras yo me ponía el vestido en el baño.

-Hola, _ma_! - salude al salir con el lindo vestido puesto.

-Hola! Siempre conseguiste vestido? Alice me mando un mensaje diciendo que eras mi hija.

-No, es un vintage - replique emocionada frente al espejo girando la cintura para que el vestido se levantara con el vuelo.

-Me parece familiar.

-Es de mis primeros diseños.

-No es cierto! - replico Bella.

-Es verdad -respondió Esme-. Mira.

Del librero saco un álbum grueso de fotografías que decía 1950-1960 y busco entre sus hojas hasta dar con su objetivo.

El vestido había sido regalo de "cumpleaños" de parte de Alice.

Mis tías me llevaron al taller de costura para hacerle unos ajustes en la cintura, mientras parloteaban a cerca de mi pastel de cumpleaños.


	29. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

_Pov Nessie_

Alice había reservado unas mesas en el restaurante _Skycity_ en la Aguja Spacial del Seattle. Cenaríamos: los lobos, sus improntas, Jake y yo; mi familia... solo miraría.

Mi lindo vestido de vuelos y encaje, me quedaba abajo de la rodilla y la franja roja combinaba con mis nuevos, preciosos y altísimos zapatos rojos. Eran tan altos, que casi le llegaba a Jacob al mentón.

Mis dos familias subieron primero al elevador y nos dejaron a mi marido y a mi hasta el final, para darnos un poco de privacidad. Bueno la poca privacidad que podía darnos cuarenta y seis segundos.

-Te ves hermosa - susurro Jacob en mi oído.

-Todos los días me dices lo mismo - me sonroje.

-Por que es la verdad.

Me caí de boca -figurativamente- al perderme en sus profundos ojos negros.

El elevador llego a lo mas alto y las puertas se abrieron.

-SORPRESA! - gritaron demasiados vampiros.

En primera fila estaban los Cullen -Emmett con un sombrerito, como los que usan los niños en fiestas infantiles-. Junto a ellos estaban mis tíos: Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate y Garrett. A los costados estaban Nahuel, Huilen, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri. Así como Siobhan, Liam, Maggie y Kian. Benjamin y Tia. Peter y Charlotte. Mi familia Quileute también estaba: Sam, Emily, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Colin, Brady.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor -Jacob beso mi mejilla.

Pase -atónita- por los brazos de todos. Todos mis amigos y familiares estaban ahí. El lugar era solo para nosotros. Estaban todos mis amigos, menos los mas nuevos y excéntricos.

El lugar estaba decorado con globos, flores, serpentinas, confeti todo en color blanco, rojo y plata. Era una fiesta mas de los Cullen, eficientemente organizada por Alice.

La comida estaba muy buena, pero casi no la probe por estar platicando con mis amigos amazonicos, irlandeses y egipcios. Se alegraban enormemente de verme de nuevo al lado de mi familia y de que en mi rostro hubiera una gran sonrisa. El causante de esa sonrisa era mi hermoso, perfecto y sexy esposo. Se soprendieron cuando les dije que estaba casada.

-Casada!

-Cuando?

-Como? Donde?

-Y sigue vivo?

-Cuando Zafrina? Una semana después de que regrese con mis padres. Como Benjamin? Nos escapamos... a Las Vegas. Y... no entiendo eso de que si sigue vivo, Siobhan.

-Pensé que Edward asesinaría a cualquiera que se osara a posar sus ojos en ti.

-Pues hasta ahora se ha comportado bastante bien - respondí también algo confundida por la reacción de papa a mi boda con Jacob.

Mas tarde me di cuenta de como los vampiros miraban con fascinación como comían lobos.

-Sabe bien? -le pregunto Tanya a Embry, mientras este se zambutia un gran pedazo de un jugoso filete.

-Mmm-hum.

Embry miro a mi tía y le sonrió con la boca llena. Ella en lugar de asquearse, apoyo el codo en la mesa para observarlo mejor.

Conocía esa mirada en mi tía. Sus ojos dorados tenían una chispa entre seductora y juguetona. Le di un codazo a Jacob, para que pusiera atención. El rostro se le descompuso. No por que Tanya fuera vampira y le estuviera coqueteando a un lobo, sino por que ella había elegido a _ese_ lobo con malos modales al comer... iug!

Los minutos pasaron y Embry no se daba cuenta de que Tanya coqueteaba con el. Tal suceso llamo la atención de la familia.

-Lo va a hacer pedazos - susurro papa con burla.

-Se recuperara - murmure muy segura de mi misma.

-Picarona - Emmett me pego con el puño en el hombro izquierdo, empujándome.

Después de la cena, el baile comenzó. No solté a Jacob durante una hora. Papa hizo lo mismo con mama. Bailamos canciones románticas, electrónicas, de rock -saltando y moviendo la cabeza como desquiciados-. Así como una gran variedad de canciones modernas. Zafrina fue con el _Dj_ y este puso una zamba. Claro que nadie sabia bailar, pero solo basto que Zafri y sus hermanas bailaran un poco para que todos captáramos la técnica y los movimientos... los lobos no tanto. Pero era divertido comportarnos como si fueramos personas normales y no solo mitos del mundo de los mortales.

Emmett muy "amablemente" se ofreció para enseñarnos a bailar lambada.

-Vamos cariño - tomo la mano de una sonriente y picara Rosalie.

Me sorprendió que Jacob bailara esa canción conmigo, tratando de imitar el baile de mis tíos,; tal cosa que no le agrado a papa.

-Perro suelta a mi hija - fue su ultima advertencia.

Jake lo ignoro y bailando me alejo de el gruñon lector de mentes, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro bronceado.

-Edward, deja que se divierta. Es su cumpleaños - escuche como me defendió Carlisle, mientras yo seguía en los brazos de Jacob.

-Ademas ten en cuenta que ese baile... es lo mas tierno que hacen esos dos - se burlo Jasper.

Avergonzada y roja como un tomate, solté a Jacob y me fui a sentar en un rincón.

-Que ocurre? - pregunto Jake hincándose frente a mi.

-Nada - me cruce de brazos y me encogí de hombros.

-Fue por todo lo que dijo Edward? - acaricio mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

Me encogí de hombros a punto de llorar.

Sabia que era no era apropiado que bailara con mi esposo de esa manera, pero ese era el punto: era mi esposo. No es que estuviera bailando provocativamente con un desconocido que me encontré en Brasil o algo así... Ademas, era mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana, no?

Jake se sentó a mi lado y palmeo sus piernas envueltas en los pantalones negros, del traje que Alice le había comprado en Seattle. Claro que no rechace su invitación.

Escondí el rostro, en uno de mis lugares favoritos de su cuerpo: su cuello.

-Gracias por mi fiesta.

-El merito no es mio. Simplemente no hable, para no arruinar la sorpresa.

-De todas formas, gracias - bese la gruesa vena que atravesaba su cuello. Esa que había sido mi fuente de alimento muchas noches.

-Mira - susurro Jake.

Seguí su mirada y al parecer Embry había captado las indirectas de Tanya. Estaban bailando muy juntos y muy pero que muy provocativamente. Jake y yo nos veíamos como unos santos en comparación.

-Tal vez se confundió y piensa que huele como a un venado... O tiene un fetiche con los animales - murmuro Jake entre risas.

-Creo que ese fetiche es el mio - replique también riéndome.

Escuchamos como el ascensor se detuvo, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes. Todos los invitados ya estaban ahí. Las puertas se abrieron y grite como la niña emocionada que era, al ver quien estaba dentro.

-Aaaahhh! - jamas en mi vida había visto a un vampiro o metamorfo asustarse. Así que ver a mas de una docena, estremecerse del susto por mi grito... fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Salte de las piernas de Jacob y corrí a los brazos de William Hayes.

-Viniste! Viniste! Demetri! - también lo abrace.

Así como a Heidi, Alec y Jane.

-Feliz cumpleaños - William me abrazo de nuevo.

Le debía la vida entera.

-Gracias por venir. Ven -lo tome de la mano casi saltando de emoción. Mis amigos habían venido-. Quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Caminamos entre los atónitos e inmóviles invitados, hasta donde había dejado a Jacob.

-Will, te presento a mi esposo -solté su mano y tome la de Jacob- Cielo, el es mi... _Jacob_ - dije con toda la simpleza del mundo.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

-Jake, ellos son mis amigos -remarque la palabra, para que todos los aun inmóviles y silenciosos presentes, escucharan- Demetri, Heidi, Jane y Alec. Chicos, el es el que causo todos los problemas.

Abrace a mi esposo por la cintura. Mis amigos sonrieron y asintieron a modo de saludo.

No se si Jake quiso darme mi espacio o en verdad no los soportaba, pero me dejo sola con ellos un buen rato con los Vulturi.

-Will... tus ojos... son dorados!

-De que color querías que fueran? - mi amigo pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Naranja, ámbar... o rojo brillante.

-No, a diferencia de ti, el rojo no me va.

Mire a Jane y muy a su pesar... tenia cara de boba al mirar a mi amigo. Era la misma que yo pongo cuando miro a mi Jacob.


	30. Princesa

**Princesa**

_Pov Bella_

-No lo voy a hacer! - susurre enfadada.

-Bella, por favor - suplico Alice.

-Estaremos expuestos!

-Edward lo leerá y nos avisara. Por favor! Quiero que sea tu regalo de cumpleaños. Zafrina se ha esforzado mucho. Por favor.

Sus ojos suplicantes y su carita tierna no me iban a doblegar. Yo no iba a quitar mi escudo, solo para ver algo que nuestra amiga amazónica había preparado como regalo de cumpleaños, para mi y mi hija.

Mi convicción se vino abajo, cuando a Edward se le ocurrió verme como lo hacia Alice.

-Edward, por favor.

-Bella, te va a gustar. Es hermoso. Yo estaré al pendiente - desato sobre mi, todo el poder de su hipnótica mirada.

-Que? - pregunte parpadeando.

-Quitaras el escudo... por mi? - se acerco mas hasta que su glorioso rostro de ángel, quedo a un centímetro del mio.

-Aja - respondí al fin, aun perdida en la profundididad de su mirada.

Su sonrisa torcida me dejo sin aliento.

Me preguntaba cuando dejaría Edward de tener tanto poder sobre mi.

Alice se apresuro a ir con Jacob. Le pediría que sacara a bailar a Nessie, en la improvisada pista del baile del restaurante.

Mi hija y Jacob se habían casado sin avisarnos, así que no tuvieron una boda y por ende no tuvieron un primer baile. Alice había convencido a Zafrina que nos mostrara una boda, para calmarme y como un regalo de cumpleaños para ambas.

Jacob se encamino muy formal a la media noche, le pregunto a Nessie si le permitía esa pieza. Ella sin dudarlo abandono a sus amigos Vulturi y tomo su mano.

Mientras los veía caminar a la "pista", donde bailaban varias parejas, Edward pregunto:

-Preparada?

Asentí, respirando profundamente.

Ya no era tan difícil quitarme el escudo desde hace años, pero me incomodaba hacerlo. Era una parte esencial de mi.

Le puse mas atención a mi hija y la forma en que miraba a Jacob, me era muy familiar. Demasiado diría yo. Era la misma forma en que yo miro a Edward.  
Perdidas en sus ojos.  
Cuando se miran no hay nadie mas en el mundo, mas que ellos dos.

Mi alma se sintió extrañamente reconfortada, al ver que Jacob la miraba de la misma manera.

Una desconocida y lenta canción comenzó.

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

Nessie recostó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Jacob y este apoyo su mentón en ella. Estaban abrazados muy juntos y con los ojos cerrados. Definitivamente, solo existían ellos dos en el mundo.

La escena transmitía tanta ternura y amor, que los ojos comenzaron a picarme. Todos dejaron de bailar y se colocaron a su alrededor, solo para verlos.

-Ahora - susurro Edward.

Primero quite el escudo de todos y lentamente quite el mio.

Edward me sonrió ampliamente y sumamente fascinado, como cada vez que lo he dejado leer mis pensamientos. Asintió en dirección a Zafrinna y ella hizo su magia.

El suelo se convirtió en un piso cuadriculado en blanco y negro, como un tablero de ajedrez. Las magnificas vistas de Seattle y las montañas desaparecieron al convertirse en un amplio salón de paredes color borgoña y columnas de mármol, el techo se coloreo con querubines y ángeles. Era el salón de baile de los Vulturi.

Me odie a mi misma al pensar que ese lugar, era perfecto para la boda de mi hija.

Por ultimo, tal y como el la película de Cenicienta, el vestido blanco vintage de Nessie, se transformo en un hermoso y amplio vestido blanco. Era el mismo que uso en aquel baile, solo que de la tiara que uso esa noche, colgaba un largo velo.

Mire a Edward quien respiraba aceleradamente y sus ojos eran de un delicioso dorado liquido.

Me miro y sonrió al abrazarme.

Poco a poco los vestidos que todos usamos esa noche en Volterra, fueron apareciendo en nuestros cuerpos. El traje moderno de Jacob, se convirtió en uno acorde a la ocasión. El saco negro era de cola, su chaleco era blanco al igual que el corbatín.

Parecía que estábamos en un baile, del reinado de Victoria de Inglaterra.

Todo aquel cambio ocurrió en menos de cinco segundos.

Nessie y Jacob no se dieron cuenta de tal hecho. Ellos seguían en su mundo, donde nadie mas existía, solo ellos dos y su amor incondicional. Se movían muy despacio, en un pequeño y estrecho circulo, al ritmo de la canción.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door._

La voz del cantante me parecía familia y la tonada de la canción también. Días atrás escuche a Edward tararendo un fragmento de una canción. Se sentó en su piano y se dedico a escribir en unas partituras que Nessie le había regalado tiempo atrás.

Cuando intente acercarme, revolvió las hojas para que yo no las viera.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain_

-Tu escribiste eso? - pregunte bajo mi respiración. Era la costumbre, no necesitaba preguntárselo de mi viva voz. El podía leerlo.

Una sonrisita petulante se poso en sus labios, sin dejar de ver a la pareja frente a nosotros.

_Eso hiciste cuando se fueron tu, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper a Seattle, hace unos días?_

Asintió levemente. Vaya, la voz de Jasper parecia de seda con esa canción, y que decir de la de Emmett y Carlisle en los coros.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite ah,_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl_

_walking with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,_

_rain, rain_

Jamas en mi vida, había visto a una novia mas hermosa que ella. Ni siquiera Rosalie, en la renovación de sus votos, tres años atrás.

Y por supuesto mi hija era mas bonita y perfecta que yo, hace siete años. Parecía una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

Mi sueño de verla vestida de novia, se había hecho realidad, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no aplacaría a Alice. Por mi parte me daba por bien servida.

_Ooooh Don't just say_

_goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

Mire a los elegantes presentes y todos sonreían, incluso los Vulturi. Sus sonrisas y ojos brillantemente rojos, me dieron escalofríos.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,_

_rain, rain, rain... *_

La canción llego a su fin y los "novios" abrieron los ojos. Se miraron con tanta devoción que parecía que ambos estaban frente a un ángel o un dios, que merecía reverencia.

Unieron sus labios con infinita ternura y amor.

Nadie dijo nada, esperamos a que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Renesmee miro a su alrededor y parpadeo al darse cuenta donde estaban. Miro a Jacob quien jadeaba ansioso y se miraron de arriba a abajo. Mientras todos los mirábamos de manera divertida.

Una sonrisa amplia por parte de Jacob, capto la atención de su esposa. La cargo por la cintura y beso su mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños - murmuro zafrinna antes de acabar con la visión.

Comenzamos a parpadear y todos aplaudieron en dirección a la vampira amazónica.

Recupere mi escudo en un segundo y al siguiente protegí a todos encerrándolos en una burbuja. Edward tenia la propia suya, de este modo estaba protegido de los Vulturi y no leía nuestros pensamientos.

Jacob abrazo de nuevo a sus esposa y se susurraron cosas al oído.

-Ves? Nada malo ocurrió y pudimos ver a nuestra hija como una novia - murmuro Edward con una sonrisita.

-Como se te ocurrió esa canción? Es hermosa.

-Prácticamente ellos la escribieron... Solo tome prestado uno que otro pensamiento - respondió avergonzado por haber _husmeado_ en la cabeza de Jacob y Nessie.

Luego de las felicitaciones a Zafrinna por parte de todos, Alice comenzó a entonar el "Feliz Cumpleaños" y un gran pastel blanco con listones rojos, de siete niveles venia detrás de ella, siendo empujado por Emmett.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida Nessie -cantamos al unisono-. Feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Jake ayudo a su esposa a subirse a una silla, para que pudiera soplar las velas en la parte superior.

-Pide un deseo, cielo - la animo Esme.

Mi hija cerro los ojos y soplo las velas unos segundos después.

Vampiros, lobos y humanos estallaron en aplausos y mi hija aplaudió también con una sonrisa que la hacia verse muy pequeña e infantil.

-Déjelos comer pastel! - la festejada subió los brazos emocionada y mas feliz que nunca.

Como si de una chiquilla traviesa se tratase, metió un dedo al pastel y lo probo con una sonrisilla traviesa. Luego salto de la silla y aterrizo en los brazos de Jacob, quien la recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

* It Will Rain - Bruno Mars


	31. Un Día Normal

**Un Día Normal**

_Pov Nessie_

-No, no, no, no, no -me aleje de Jacob en la penumbra de nuestra habitación-. No puedes tocar este vestido. Es de Esme.

-No es el vestido lo que quiero tocar, créeme - me encerró en la carcel de sus brazos, haciendo que mis sentidos y mi razonamiento se nublara.

-Por que no me quitas el vestido... con cuidado -le advertí- y luego vemos a donde nos lleva esa situación.

-Mmm... Mejor me desvisto, me meto bajo las sabanas y veo como te desvistes tu - ofreció besando mi cuello.

-Eres un... pervertido.

-Si, claro. Si mal no recuerdo _tu me llevaste a Las Vegas a corromper mi inocencia y..._

-Cállate y desvistete - lo aventé a la cama.

-Si, señora.

Se escucho como las prendas salieron volando por toda la habitación. Jacob prendió la lamparita de noche y ya estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas, con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Me reí a carcajadas.

Respire profundo y baje el cierre lateral del vestido blanco de Esme. Deje que la prenda se deslizara por mi cuerpo hasta el piso, quedando en sostén _straple_ blanco de encaje y panties a juego.

Jacob aplaudió y subió los pulgares mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No deberías estar haciendo tu el espectáculo, puesto que es _mi_ cumpleaños?

-Cuando sea mi cumpleaños yo me desvisto para ti.

-Hecho -respondí luego de pensarlo-. Quieres que me quite esto... o quieres hacerlo tu? - murmure señalando mi ropa interior.

-Es una decisión difícil - frunció el ceño "pensativo"-. Sabes que me encanta quitarle la envoltura al caramelo. Pero por otra parte, me gustaría verte a ti haciéndolo.

Trague saliva un tanto conmocionada.

Me subí a la cama y gatee con lentitud, hasta donde estaba el. Me senté sobre su regazo y hundí mis manos en su cabello negro. Preferí jugar un rato con el.

-Gracias por mi cumpleaños - susurre rozando sus labios. Quería besarlo, pero me abstuve de hacerlo, quería hacerlo sufrir un poquitin.

-De nada, nena.

Como se le ocurre llamarme así, cuando quería llevar yo el control de la situación? Sabia que no iba a poder pensar con claridad si me llamaba de nuevo así.

-Te deseo -murmure contra mi voluntad, cuando beso mi punto débil detrás de la oreja izquierda-. Quiero todo de ti.

En verdad quería... necesitaba todo de el.

-Toma lo que quieras, nena. Todo lo que tengo y lo que soy... es tuyo.

Bese sus labios rindiendome por completo, lo se soy muy débil, y succione su labio inferior el cual termine por morder, sin sangrarlo.

-Te amo, Renesmee.

-Y yo a ti.

Sus hábiles dedos desabrocharon mi sostén.

Sonreí.

-Jake -separe su cara de mi seno y el hizo un puchero- Es mi cumpleaños... y...

-Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré - sus ojos negros me miraron y me olvide de lo que quería pedirle así que solo dije:

-Te quiero a ti.

-Ya me tienes... Soy tuyo, te pertenezco.

Esas palabras... fueron mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

.

.

A menudo me preguntaba si yo era normal.

Bueno, era obvio que no lo era en absoluto, pero... todo lo que Jacob hacia me excitaba, dejándome en un estado casi catatónico. No veía nada mas que su cuerpo. Pero el también tenia la culpa, solo a el se le ocurría prepararme el desayuno con un delantal. _Solo_ con un delantal.

Mientras cocinaba mis huevos en la estufa, quedaba al descubierto su delicioso trasero.

-Que? - pregunte parpadeando.

-No quieres tu omelet? - pregunto por segunda vez.

No había podido responderle por que estaba muy ocupada haciéndole perder la razón en mi cabeza.

-Ah... si, gracias.

El desayuno que me había preparado mi marido, estaba delicioso, no como su sangre, pero estaba muy bueno. Cuando termine mi comida, yo aun seguía recordando la noche anterior.

Una vez que recogimos la cocina, subimos a la habitación entre risas, ya que nuestros cuerpos semi desnudos, por poco y no nos dejan llegar ni a las escaleras.

Luego de que nos duchamos... el uno al otro, tratamos de ser personas decentes y nos pusimos un poco de ropa. Me puse una blusita de tirantes, azul cielo y un shortcito azul marino. Jacob opto por sus boxers negros... los pegaditos. Tuve que desviar la vista, para no saltarle encima de nuevo.

La cama se veía irresistible y me acosté de nuevo. Era raro que la usara solo para acostarme, solo la uso para dormir y hacer travesuras con mi sexy marido.

Jacob se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por la espalda, di media vuelta para besar su mejilla. Rodee su cintura con mi brazo derecho y hundí el rostro en su pecho. Respire profundamente y el exquisito aroma de aquella piel bronceada que adoraba, inundo mis sentidos.

Jake comenzó a acariciar mis risos aun húmedos de forma suave y constante, mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse muy pesados.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue un _te amo_.


	32. Todos Contra Alice

**Todos Contra Alice**

_Pov Nessie_

El trece de septiembre mama _cumplía _veintiséis años y como siempre... no quiso celebrarlo. Aguafiestas! Así que papa y yo le regalamos las obras de Shakespeare, en su versión de lujo. Ya habíamos aprendido a no envolver los regalos y solo escribimos una dedicatoria en las primeras hojas y acomodamos los libros en un huequito del librero de la cabaña, sin que ella lo supiera.

La mañana del sábado, Alice me dio un gran susto.

Estaba dormida junto a Jake, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el adorable rostro de mi tia, a unos centímetros del mio.

Antes de que pudiera hablar o gritar, me cubrió la boca con su mano.

_Que haces aquí?!_ - le grite con mi don y tratando de cubrirme con la sabana.

-Estamos preparando la reunión en tu jardín - sonrió ampliamente.

_Si! Yo sugerí que la hicieramos aquí! Alice vete, no traemos ropa!_

-No tienes nada que yo no tenga o no haya visto antes -murmuro y Jake se removió a mi lado- Wow!

Alice abrió demasiado los ojos y levanto el pulgar guiñándome el ojo.

Quise morirme en ese instante.

La metiche de mi tia desapareció en un segundo, la escuche dándole ordenes a Emmett, en mi jardín.

Desperté a Jake, quien me convenció que nos ducharamos juntos, puesto que no estaríamos solos en todo el día.

Cerré los ojos bajo el agua tibia, mientras el agua se escurría por mi cabello, me pregunte si mama ya había visto su regalo.

Los brazos de Jacob rodearon mi cintura y el corazón de me acelero a mil por hora, como si eso fuera nuevo.

-Tu piel parece de mantequilla - susurro en mi oído.

Me retorcí en sus brazos, para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de deseo.

Me importo un cacahuate que mi familia estuviera en mi jardín organizando una fiesta y deje que mi cuerpo siguiera sus instintos. No había nada mejor en ese momento que nuestros cuerpos mojados y desnudos rozándose con suavidad y erotismo.

Una vez limpiecitos y mas o menos satisfechos -pero era lo único que ibamos a poder hacer en todo el día- salimos del cuarto de baño... Y la cama ya estaba tendida! Y sobre ella mi atuendo y el de Jacob.

-ALICE! - grite enfadada.

Que demonios tenia que andar haciendo esa vampira enana metiche en nuestra habitación, mientras nosotros estábamos...

Jacob se encamino a la ventana y subió el vidrio.

-Jasper! Controla a tu mujer o te juro que romperé el tratado y no me importaran las consecuencias - señalo con el dedo, en su rostro se dibujaba la furia y la determinación.

Sexy.

-Alice que hiciste? - grito Jasper en el jardín.

Cuando Jake cerro la ventana y las cortinas, me miro.

-Que? - pregunto muy serio.

-Nada... es solo que... - me sonroje.

Se acerco a mi con paso lento y beso mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Me encantas, sabias?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Como puedes ser así de adorable, luego de las vejaciones que me hiciste en la ducha? - cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Yo no escuche que te quejaras... Bueno, se escuchaba como si te quejaras... pero no no lo hacías.

Jacob se rió de mi frase.

-Vamos a vestirte - se encamino a la cama y me dio una nalgada!

-Ah! - grite de la sorpresa.

Cuando Jake dijo "vamos a vestirte", no lo pensé tan literal. Así como me habia bañado minutos atrás, el me vistió. Me puso la delicada ropa interior roja de encaje transparente -que Alice eligió-. Así como el sostén a juego. Luego me puso los jeans rasgados y la blusa de rayas rojas y crema. Me sentó en la cama y se arrodillo frente a mi para ponerme las sandalias de correas blancas con azul. También me puso el brazalete de cuentas en mi mano derecha y los pendientes.

Proteste infinidad de veces, pero el no interrumpió su tarea, ni dejo de tener esa mirada de adoración que me hacia temblar.

Ahora... era mi turno.

Me puse de pie y el junto conmigo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, pase mis dedos por su lustroso cabello negro aun húmedo luego baje a su cuello, su pecho hinchado, su abdomen marcado, hasta llegar al borde de la afelpada toalla azul marino. Para vestirlo, tenia que deshacerme de ella.

En un segundo tuve todo su glorioso cuerpo de caramelo, desnudo frente a mi.

Tome los boxers grises y me arrodille frente a el como en la ducha y pase la prenda por sus piernas y subí de nuevo lentamente y acomode _todo_ en su lugar.

-Ness - susurro bajo su respiración agitada.

Tome la camiseta roja y espere a que pasara los brazos por las mangas. Tome los jeans... y me hinque de nuevo.

A Alice le gustaba vestir a las parejas de mi familia combinandoles la ropa, al parecer nosotros no eramos la excepción.

Después de besarnos por casi una hora y unos cuantos convencimientos fallidos -por parte de Jacob- de echar a medio mundo a patadas, bajamos al jardín.

Jasper estaba junto a las parillas y los asadores. Alice, Bella y Rosalie estaban terminando de acomodar sobre las mesas de picnic los condimentos para las hamburguesas y los hot dogs. Emmett, Edward, Esme y Carlisle estaban acomodando hielo, refrescos y cervezas en las grandes hieleras azules y rojas. El clan de Denali -sin Tanya- veían todo con cara de no saber que estaba pasando. Todos charlaban y reían.

-No nos han notado -susurro Jake-. Y si escapamos?

-Ni se les ocurra! - grito Edward caminando en nuestra dirección.

-Maldición, no hay escudo? - murmure enfurruñada.

-No hace falta, cielo. Ademas no me pienso quedar solo con ese demonio llamado Alice.

La aludida sonrió con maldad en nuestra dirección.

-Créeme que aunque quisiéramos escapar, ella nos encontraría - dije entre dientes.

Escuchamos como se acercaban los autos que traerían a mi otra familia. Habían invitado a ambas manadas, así como a Sue, Charlie y Billy.


	33. La NO Fiesta de Bella

**La No Fiesta de Bella**

_Pov Nessie_

Como ya era bien sabido, nadie debía felicitar a mama por su cumpleaños, ni regalarle nada; así que mi familia Quileute me felicito de nuevo y me llevaron regalos. Charlie fue el único que abrazo a su hija, pero no le dijo nada. Luego me abrazo a mi un tanto eufórico, cosa rara en el.

Pero admítanlo... soy adorable.

-No sabia que regalarte, así que Sue me ayudo con esto - mi abuelo me entrego una caja plana roja.

Abrí mi regalo y me encontré con un álbum. Contenía solo fotografías mías con Charlie.

-Abuelo, gracias! - me mordí el labio para no llorar.

Lo abrace de nuevo.

-Te quiero mucho, abuelito - bese su mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

Luego de que guarde en la biblioteca mi tierno regalo, salí a saludar a mi suegro.

-Hola Billy!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie!

-Gracias. Que te parece la casa que contruyo tu hijo? - pregunte muy orgullosa de mi casita.

-Hizo un muy buen trabajo, dada las circunstancias.

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante al recordar el motivo de la construcción. Jacob habia construido la casa durante mi ausencia, con la esperanza de que yo regresara.

-Claro, como la hizo el solo! - exclamo el metiche de Emmett a dos metros de mi.

En cierto modo le agradecí su comentario, me ayudo a distraerme.

Le saque la lengua al enorme de mi tío.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, Nessie - murmuro Billy ignorando mis repentinos cambios de humor, y saco una bolsita de cuero del su chaqueta-. Es algo pequeño.

-No debiste, Billy - exclame emocionada y apenada.

-Es algo que ha estado en la familia unos cuantos años.

Sacudí la bolsita en mi palma y salio un antiguo guardapelo de bronce, en forma de corazon y con una rosa labrada. Se veía muy antiguo pero en muy buen estado.

-Era de Sarah - susurro mi suegro.

Ahogue un grito y lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos. La joya había sido de la madre de Jacob! Mire de nuevo el guardapelo y después a mi suegro, una y otra vez. Era un regalo muy bonito, pero...

-No debería de tenerlo Rachel o Rebecca? A ellas les corresponde tenerlo. No quiero que piensen que...

-Fue un regalo de Ephraim a su esposa - me interrumpió Jacob, dándome tremendo susto que me lleve las manos y la joya al pecho.

No lo había sentido, tan ensimismada que estaba con aquel bello regalo.

-Ella se lo dio a su hijo, para que se lo regalara a su esposa como obsequio de bodas -continuo Jake-. Así fue pasando hasta que mi abuela se lo dio a mi padre.

-Mi difunta esposa es quien debió darselo a Jake y el a ti, pero como no se casaron de manera tradicional, supuse que tu cumpleaños seria un buen momento para darte yo el guardapelo.

Mire a Jacob algo mareada y aturdida. Eso significaba que yo ahora era parte de su legado.

-Gracias, Billy. En verdad gracias.

Jacob me quito la larga cadena, de la cual colgaba el guardapelo y la abrocho en mi nuca. Luego me dio un beso en el cuello.

-Bueno, ya cumplí con la tradición familiar, ahora me voy a comer - Billy había perdido toda solemnidad con la cual me había hablado de su regalo y empujo su silla de ruedas hacia los asadores.

-No se que decir - susurre.

-Ábrelo - me animo Jake luego de besarme.

Abrí la joya y vi todas las iniciales de aquellos amores de los cuales el guardapelo había sido testigo. Ya estaban escritas las mías y las de Jacob.

_J.B. - R.C._

Suspire a punto de llorar de la emoción. Luego me dio un pánico terrible. Yo le tenia que dar esa joya a mi hija el día de su boda o a mi hijo para que se la diera a su esposa.

Hijos?

Todo me dio vueltas.

-Tranquila, cielo. No pienses en eso. No aun - murmuro Jake acariciando mis mejillas.

Se lo mostre? No, no lo estaba tocando, mis manos estaba aferradas a la joya.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, Nessie - murmuro complacido y me planto un beso.

Durante nuestra parrillada, platique con los invitados, tenia que ser una buena anfitriona. Serví hamburguesas, _hot dogs,_ banderillas y no que otras cosas que en mi vida había visto, oído y mucho menos comido.

-Que es eso? - le pregunte a Jake mientras se comía una cosa verde y pastosa que no me era familiar.

-Son tostaditas o totopos, como quieras decirle y este es guacamole. Emily lo prepara como los dioses. Es comida mexicana. Quieres?

Me ofreció una cosa en forma de triangulo que había señalado como los totopos, tenían aspecto duro y a la vez muy frágil. El guacamole -la cosa verde- estaba encima.

Abrí la boca para que me diera la comida mexicana. El guacamole sabia rico. Muy rico. Tome un poco mas con mi tostadita, pero no fui muy hábil. El guacamole se me escurrió un poco de la boca.

-No, espera -Jake me detuvo de limpiarme-. No lo desperdicies.

Se acerco a mi como si me fuera a besar, pero no lo hizo. Solo paso la punta de la lengua desde mi mentón hasta mis labios, donde había caído el guacamole... muy lentamente.

-Listo - me paso el pulgar por los labios.

Yo no me moví, me quede petrificada y ardiendo en llamas de pies a cabeza.

-Nessie -Alice me hablo haciéndome salir de mi trance-, quieres que instale el Karaoke?

Tarde un momento mas en procesar lo que me decía y en darme cuenta de que aun no masticaba el bocado de la comida mexicana.

-Karaoke? No, Karaoke no!

-Por que no? - mi tía me hizo un puchero.

-Por que no quiero escuchar a papa cantar de nuevo I Belive I Can Fly - di media vuelta dando por terminada nuestra pequeña discusión y ahí estaba el.

Ups!

-Pensé que te gustaba esa canción - murmuro Edward con la tristeza impregnada en un voz y en su rostro.

-Esteee... me gustaba cuando tenia como cinco meses y me lanzabas al aire unos cincuenta metros y luego me atrapabas cantando.

-Aun puedo hacerlo - Edward se acerco a mi con los brazos extendidos.

-No! Ni lo pienses - retrocedí con las manos levantadas, tratando de detenerlo.  
Era una mujer casada, papa no me tenia que andar lanzando por los aires, para entretenerme.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, aparecieron Embry y Tanya. El primero llevaba el brazo sostenido con un cabestrillo. De inmediato las burlas y los susurros comenzaron.

-Donde habían estado? - pregunto Emmett fingiendo preocupación.

-Tu madre no ha parado de llamarme. Donde has estado metido todos estos días? - cuestiono Jacob con los brazos cruzados.

Embry y Tanya habían desaparecido desde el día de mi fiesta en Seattle. Nadie había sabido nada de ellos hasta ahora. Todos sabíamos que habían estado haciendo pero no en donde.

Como no aposte que Embry sobreviviría. Un poco mas flaco y un tanto ajetreado y maltratado, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro moreno.

Tanya se veía tan fresca como siempre.

Las burlas y las bromas continuaron como por otras dos horas.

Antes de que anocheciera, Charlie, Sue y Billy se marcharon, alegando que no iban a poder seguirnos el paso, luego de que escucharan los planes para mas tarde y el día siguiente.

Creo que Alice convenció a Jacob de que me _distrajera, por que cuando menos lo pensé mi pórtico era el escenario de un bar de Karaoke. Ya estaba instalada la televisión y el aparato, así como el micrófono._

-Prometo que no cantare I Bellive I Can Fly - murmuro papa después de que hice un berrinche, con la mano derecha en el aire, con la palma hacia mi.

-De hecho -Alice se acerco al micrófono mientras Jake me _consolaba_-. Hola, esta encendido? -mi tía le dio unos golpecitos al micrófono-. Esta es la dinámica: en esta _fedora _están los nombres de todos los presentes. Yo me ofrecí como voluntaria para cantar primero. Cuando termine de cantar, sacare un papelito y esa persona tendrá que cantar la canción que yo escoja. Cuando esta persona termine sacara otro papelito y así sucesivamente.

Todos nos miramos en silencio y un grillo tuvo la ocurrencia de cantar. Soltamos a reír y Alice nos miro enfadada.

-Bien, comenzare a cantar - murmuro dirigiéndose al aparato y busco la canción de su elección.

De inmediato la reconocí, era Vogue de Madonna.

Jake me llevo a una de las mesas para días de campo y me sentó en sus piernas, mientras Alice hacia el pasito de enmarcarse el rostro con las manos.

El primer _ganador _del sorteo fue Sam, quien canto una canción de Bon Jovi. Luego siguió Rachel pero esta se negó, pero eligió a alguien mas y el ganador fue Jasper; quien canto una canción de Michael Jackson: Billy Jean. Paul había sugerido esta canción para hacer quedar en ridículo a mi tío, pero el se sabia los pasos del Rey del Pop. Algo que jamas, jamas, jamas imagine llegar a ver.

Jasper eligió a Emmett quien canto Im Too Sexy For My Shirt y le hizo un baile erótico a Rosalie. Jacob cubrió mis ojos para que no viera aquella escena; cosa que le voy a agradecer eternamente.

Luego Emmett eligió a papa, quien tuvo que cantar Like A Virgin de Madonna -haciendo alusión a su siglo de virginidad-. Claro que fue la burla de los lobos, vampiros y uno que otro humano.

A media canción, papa soltó el micrófono y arremetió contra Emmett. Este se defendió y papa cayo en los escalones del pórtico, destruyéndolos por completo.

-Mi casa! - grite desesperada saltando de mi cómodo asiento.

Aquel pleito me había parecido de lo mas gracioso, hasta que se metieron con mi casa. Eso si que no!

Detuvieron su pleito de niños chiquitos cuando comencé a lanzarles los trozos de ladrillo en sus cabezas.

-Ve lo que hiciste, Emmett! - gruñí.

-Yo? Tu papa empezo!

-Tu fuiste quien me dio esa canción - Edward empujo a Emmett y el pleito comenzó de nuevo, ante los ojos atónitos de los de Denali, los Quileutes y nuestra familia.

Apreté los puños y luego grite:

-LARGO! Fuera, de mi casa. Estan desterrados... de por vida. Fuera, Shhuu! Nadie se mete con mi casa- comencé darles empujones.

-Cielo, solo son unos escalones - murmuro Jake tomándome del brazo tratando de calmarme.

Le sisee. Le sisee a mi marido y me acuclille para atacarlo. Eso no estaba bien. Yo nunca haría algo así, a menos de que fuera el preludio a algo no apto para mi familia.

-Jasper, suficiente! - grito Carlisle en su dirección y toda aquella furia desapareció de mi cuerpo, dejándome sumamente avergonzada.

Todos miramos a Jasper y el nos dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me miren así, al menos ya nadie esta cantando. Agradezcanme

.


	34. Team Edward VS Team Jacob

**Team Edward VS Team Jacob**

_Pov Jacob_

Después de que Alice se enfado por la travesura de su marido, desconecto el aparato del Karaoke y se marcho enfadada... y Jasper tras de ella.

Emmett y Edward nos prometieron a mi esposa y a mi arreglar la entrada de nuestra casa y le darían la factura a Jasper, ya que por su culpa estos dos se habían peleado. Debo admitir que la pelea estuvo muy divertida, hasta que hicieron enojar a mi mujer. Luego ella se vio mas sexy que nunca en la vida, dándole ordenes a su padre, desterrandolos de nuestra propiedad y... gruñendome. Tuve que controlar mis lujuriosos pensamientos hacia esa hermosa vampira que me hacia temblar.

Carlisle termino de controlar aquella ira irracional con sus palabras y disculpas por su hijo y comenzamos a recoger el desastre de la parrillada. Lo cual no nos tomo mas de cinco minutos.

Sam, Jared y Paul así como sus improntas tuvieron que marcharse antes de la media noche. Alegaron que no aguantarían nuestro ritmo, tal y como lo hicieron Charlie, Sue y mi padre. Los demás iríamos de cacería, tanto lobos como vampiros. En si, no era una expedición de caza, sino una correría sin control durante kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque.

Embry ya estaba como nuevo luego de su desenfrenada sesión de sexo con una vampira vegetariana, durante tres días.

Sabia mas que de sobra lo que una vampira podía llegar a hacer... o mas bien semi vampira. Ness me ha quebrado una costilla, casi dislocado la columna y por poco drenado por completo, pero cualquier concecuencia que pueda ocurrir es minimizada por todo aquello que ella me deja hacer con su cuerpo. Es minimizada por todo el amor que me hace sentir y el que recibo a cambio.

Nessie se cambio de ropa y se puso uno de esos shortcitos que tanto me gusta... desgarrar y una blusa simple de algodon con cuello V, color blanco. El short negro y hacia que sus piernas se vieran tan blancas como la nieve. De su cuello colgaba el guardapelo que había usado mi madre y de su muñeca el que sus padres le regalaron la primera navidad -el día en que lo encontro en su alajero, lloro por horas en mis brazos. Aquel fatídico día en que Leah abrió su bocota, Ness se lo había arrancado del cuello-. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por sus Converse de bota negros. Salto el montón de escombros de la entrada y aterrizo en mis brazos.

_Quieres ir a correr con mi familia o quieres ir a correr conmigo?_ - pregunto con su mano en mi mejilla, mientras mis manos sostenían sus piernas en mi cintura.

-Que te parece si corremos con ellos un rato y nos escapamos unos kilómetros mas adelante - susurre en su oído.

_Me agrada como piensa, Señor Lobo._

A Edward no le agrado ver como estaba cargando a su hija y me miro como solía mirarme cuando llevaba a Bella a la frontera de los territorios, para que yo la cuidara mientras el se iba de cacería. En aquel tiempo según yo era feliz teniendo a Bella a mi lado, aunque fuera de esa manera. Que equivocado estaba, aquello no era ni una pizca de felicidad de lo que soy ahora con Nessie. Ella era mía por completo, mi amor era totalmente correspodido. Ahora veía a Bella como si fuera mi hermana... No la veía con el respeto que se le tiene que tener a las suegras, la quería como si fuera mi hermana de sangre. Tal vez siempre la quise de esa manera, ella solo era un encaprichamiento... tenia que estar a su lado a la fuerza para esperar a la semi humana que en este momento estaba acorrucada contra mi cuello con su mano en mi mejilla sin mostrarme nada, tal y como lo ha hecho desde el día en que nació.

Los de Denali, los Cullen y los lobos echaron a correr luego de unas cuantas bromas y comentarios, acerca de que tal vez Alice y Jasper orquestaron todo aquel numerito para irse ellos solos por su cuenta.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros, Ness comenzó a desviarse de la ruta trasada por su familia y yo la seguí. A los minutos ya estábamos corriendo en dirección a nuestro claro.

No habíamos llegado aun al lugar cuando ya nos estábamos besando y desvistiendo.

Su irresisitible piel desnuda de alabastro, era mi perdición. Era tan suave... Y su cabello... Cielos, me encantaba que su largo cabello le cubriera casi toda la espalda cuando la arqueaba al enterrar sus uñas en mi pecho.

.

.

.

-Si hubieras sido _ganador _del sorteo del karaoke... hubieras cantado? - pregunto Nessie con su mano derecha sobre mi pecho, enredando sus piernas desnudas con las mías.

-No... No se, tal vez. Pero no creo que hubiera cantado la canción completa. Y tu?

-Si, pero no hubiera cantado la que me asignaran.

-Cual hubieras cantado? - pregunte con curiocidad.

-No lo se... Tal vez... Una canción que escuche hace unos años... _Eat You Up_. Ahora que lo pienso hasta parece que yo la escribí - soltó unas risitas traviesas.

-Podrías cantarla para mi?

-No lo creo. Que canción te hubiera gustado cantar?

Una canción que le he dedicado desde hace tiempo. Se burlara Ness si se la digo?

-Dime, que canción. No me obligues a _obligarte _- movió los dedos juguetonamente, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-_I Dont Wanna Close My Eyes - _respondí al fin_._

-Oh -se mordió el labio con los ojos muy brillantes-. Ahora me siento fatal de haberte dicho que canción te dedico.

-Por que? Que es lo que dice?

-Dice que desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que las cosas ya no serian como antes. Que debes ser lo mejor en la historia. La forma que me siento internamente es muy difícil de entender y alimentas mi apetito en en formas en que no puedo explicar. Te puedo comer completo, por que eres muy delicioso. Creo que estoy enamorada. Si te mueves un poco mas cerca no hay garantía. Lo que te quiero hacer me asusta, es como si me hubiera convertido en un demonio en la noche, luces muy delicioso y podría comerte vivo por completo. No puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas malas que te quiero hacer, si te acercas un poco mas tu también me las estarás pidiendo. Quiero tu amor, necesito tus caricias. Creo que estoy enamorada. Te quiero llevar a mi habitación.

-No se por que te sientes tan _fatal _-me burle de su elección de palabras-. Como tu lo dijiste: parece que la hubieras escrito tu.

-Pero es que tu tienes una canción tan linda de Aerosmith y esa canción de BoA...

-A me me parece bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa la bajare. Si quieres mejor te dedico _Your Body is a Wonderland_. Esa queda también para ti - le sonreí.

Su risa hizo eco en el bosque en penumbras.

Continuamos en nuestros _asuntos _y comentando lo que sucedió durante la parrillada. Nessie se alimento de mi cuello, solo un poco.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana Seth aulló cerca de nuestro claro, despertando a la pequeña ninfa del bosque, que dormía cómodamente en mi pecho.

-Que ocurre? - pregunto adormilada, tratando de incorporarse.

-No lo se. Iré a ver - tome los pantalones y corrí hacia el maldito Seth, que merodeaba por los alrededores.

Lo encontré poniéndose la playera de nuestro equipo de baseball.

-El juego va a comenzar - me lanzo mi playera demasiado entusiasta.

Ya ni me acordaba que ayer quedamos en vernos temprano en el prado de los Cullen.

-Cierto - me puse la camiseta con mi apellido. Tenia las mangas rojas, el pecho y la espalda gris.

-Sera muy divertido, los Denali siempre si se quedaron. Ya estamos todos en el claro, los estamos esperando a ustedes. Alice dijo que no tarden, la tormenta caerá pronto en el pueblo - Seth casi salta y aplaude como la psíquica cuando esta muy emocionada.

-Enseguida vamos. Gracias.

Gire sobre mis talones y regrese con aquella chiquilla de largos risos, que me esperaba aun desnuda sobre la húmeda yerba de nuestro pequeño claro.

-Que paso? Es algo... Oh! -me vio con la playera del equipo-. El juego!

Busco su ropa interior de encaje rojo, que Alice le había elegido la mañana anterior y en menos de un minuto ya se había calzado los Converse, puesto su lindo shortsito negro y su blusa blanca.

Suspire con tristeza al verla vestida. Me había gustado la noche anterior, viviendo como salvajes al aire libre y desnudos.

-Que? - me miro tratando de alizar sus risos alborotados.

-Nada, solo que... estas vestida. Me pone triste - bromee.

-A mi también - Ness no bromeaba.

Corrimos hasta el claro de su familia y todos estaban ahí ya con sus playeras puestas. Los de Denali se habían dividido: Kate, Tanya y Garrett estaban con nosotros; Carmen y Eleazar con los Cullen al otro extremo del claro.

Ness soltó mi mano y se fue a abrazar a Bella por la espalda subiéndose como un changuito. Su madre aprovecho que la tenia entre sus brazos -mas bien espalda- y se la llevo lejos no se a donde. Minutos mas tarde regresaron un tanto incomodas pero tomadas de la mano.

-Que camiseta se va a poner Nessie? - pregunto Embry con Tanya colgada de su brazo.

-Como que que camisa?

-La camiseta de los Quileutes o de los Cullen?

-Ahh... No lo se.

Mire a Ness quien estaba jugando con Emmett, poniéndole una pelota en el puente de la nariz y este la balanceaba como si fuera un delfín. Todos ya traían la camiseta de su equipo correspondiente menos ella.

Me dirigí a Alice, la encargada de los malditos uniformes.

-Alice?

-Hola, Jake. En cuanto terminemos, Jazz, Edward y Emmett arreglaran la entrada de su casa y estará como nueva. Ya _lo vi_.

-Ah... Gracias. Pero... Trajiste una camiseta para Nessie?

-De tu equipo? Si.

-No, ella ya tiene su equipo, Alice. Es el nuestro - murmuro el chupasangre de mi suegro, con demasiada arrogancia. Es mas arrogante y posesivo cuando habla de Ness que de su mujer.

-Ah si? Pues da la casualidad de que soy su marido -me señale con el indice-. Ella lleva ya mi apellido.

-Pero ella es nuestra. Es mitad vampira, no es una metamorfa.

-Yo tampoco lo soy y jugare con los lobos - intervino Tanya muy contenta.

-Ness jugara con nosotros, Jacob - mascullo Edward mostrándome la playera azul de mi esposa.

-De hecho... Traje una con su nombre, pero del equipo de Jake, Edward. Obviamente no se cual escogerá Iré por ella y que Ness decida cual equipo.

-El mio - replicamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ella escogerá a su familia, perro.

-Ella me escogerá a mi y a su nueva familia, sanguijuela -extendí los brazos engreído abarcando a los lobos detrás de mi.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y Alice regreso con la camiseta roja.

-Preguntemosle a ella.

Llegamos con Nessie que intentaba balancear la pelota de baseball en su nariz, tal y como lo había hecho Emmett. Como podía estar jugando como si fuera una niña, después de lo que estuvimos haciendo en la noche, como dos salvajes?

Edward gruño mostrándome los dientes a punto de atacarme para arrancarme la cabeza.

-No te metas en mi cabeza... No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver... Pero a mi si.

-Perro -mascullo con los dientes apretados-. Te juro por mi hija que estoy a punto de desmembrar tu cuerpo.

-Nessie? - pregunto Alice divertida, mientras Carlisle le ponía la pelota de nuevo, para que ella la balanceara.

-Si?

Volteo a vernos y de inmediato supo a que íbamos.

-Bella, no pongas el escudo. Solo para fastidiar a tu marido - le pedí burlón.

Mi suegra puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que todos en el claro habían estado escuchando nuestra discusión.

-Ahora si, cielo. Escoge.

Nessie se mordió el labio mirando ambas camisetas. Me miro un instante y luego a su padre.

-Y bien? A quien escoges, cielo? - cuestiono Edward tratando de convencerla con voz suave y cariñosa.

Ness dio un paso hacia Edward y el sonrió triunfante. Me sentí traicionado.

-Lo siento - murmuro muy bajito y con una sonrisa pequeña asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. Le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, pero me arrebato la playera roja de las manos y se la puso al instante.

Ambas manadas gritaron alegres a mis espaldas, Ness era mía, era de nuestra familia. Edward hizo cara de haber sido apuñalado por la espalda.

-En tu cara, chupasangre - grite señalándolo con los indices. Me sentí tan feliz y orgulloso.

Se que Ness no es un objeto o una posesión, pero ella me había elegido de nuevo.

El juego comenzó con nuestra nueva bateadora -Nessie- que hizo un espectacular home run...


	35. De Excursión en el Bajo Mundo

**_De Excursión en el Bajo Mundo de los Adultos_**

**Pov Nessie**

Mi mandíbula se cayo al piso y me sonroje violentamente cuando mama me pregunto si no estaba embarazada.

_Como...? Por que...? Que?_

-Mama...! Por... por que lo preguntas?

-Edward y yo hemos discutido la posibilidad de que...

-Alto, alto! Tu y papa hablan de.. mi... de mi... -respire profundo- de mi vida sexual?!

-Lo hablamos con Carlisle -_con mi abuelo?!_-. Nos preocupa... Es decir... Yo quede embarazada de inmediato y...

-Mama! - grite para callarla-. Eras humana. Tenias periodo menstrual. La única sangre que hay en mi es la que corre por mis venas y la de Jake. No puedo... quedar embarazada. Ademas... Jake y yo... usamos... preservativos en... Las Vegas, pero... tuvimos un pequeño... inconveniente -me ruborice de nuevo.

-Que... _inconveniente_?

-Se... rompían... Creo que fue por el calor de nuestros... cuerpos -me aclare la garganta mirando el suelo-. Tal vez se _derretían_, o algo. Ya no continuamos usándolos y hasta ahora... nada. Yo... -las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, pero no derrame ninguna lagrima-. Creo que no puedo concebir, mama. No tengo periodo menstrual.

Sentí los helados brazos de mama a mi alrededor en el segundo siguiente. Recargue el mentón en su hombro.

-Cielo, aun no te has desarrollado por completo. Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con las hermanas de Nahuel, pero nada.

-No se preocupen... Tal vez es lo mejor. No tengo idea de lo que saldrá al combinar nuestros genes. Tal vez un _Michael _o un _Klaus*_.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Guarde de nuevo todos aquellos miedos sobre futuros hijos en su caja fuerte correspondiente y me olvide de nuevo de ellos.

Mama me dijo que Alice ya había visto que nuestra casita quedaría como nueva y que me había traído una playera de ambos equipos. Uy! Dos equipos... Cual escoger? A mi familia "sanguinea" o a la política?

Bueno no era tan difícil la elección. Elegiría a Jacob, siempre a Jacob. Ilusamente papa pensó que elegiría a los Cullen, estaba muy, pero que muy seguro de ello que hasta me sorprendió que no apostara. Se enojo, obvio esta, cuando tome la camiseta roja y me la puse frente a el luego de haberle dado el _Beso de Judas_. Y horas mas tarde mi pobre padre tuvo que soportar nuestro baile de la victoria, al ganar el partido.

Estaba tan contenta que hasta creo que hice el baile del robot, junto con Seth.

Después de ese día no vi a mi familia por dos semanas. Eso era agradable, ya que no llegaban a interrumpirnos a Jake y a mi cuando estábamos en... _nuestros asuntos_, como los llama el.

Fui a cazar un par de ocasiones con mama y sentí como si estuviera engañando a Jacob con otro. Yo había hecho un trato con el en nuestro pequeño claro: solo bebería su sangre. Así que al llegar de la cacería lavaba el cambio de ropa que había usado y me duchaba a conciencia, para eliminar cualquier olor a ciervo. Definitivamente me sentía como una esposa adultera y por poco Jacob casi me descubre en una de sus visitas sorpresa. Le tuve que inventar que me ensucie la blusa con salsa de tomate, cuando hacia espagueti. Luego me pregunte que por que invente una excusa... Podía convencerlo de cualquier cosa con solo un pequeño toque! Pero... aquello no me gustaba mucho. No me gustaba manipular así a las personas.

Los días continuaron pasando, llovía, tronaba, relampagueaba... Era Forks, así que no era la gran cosa y odiaba no poder _tronar _con mis pies las hojas que caían de los arboles con la llegada del otoño. Siempre estaban húmedas por la bendita lluvia.

Como era de esperarse, Alice quiso organizar algo para Halloween. Haría un maratón de 24 horas de películas de terror y todos teníamos que llevar disfraz. Los Quileutes pusieron sus condiciones: no usarían un ridículo disfraz y no durarían sentados en la sala de la gran casa blanca todo un día, serian libres de ir y venir cuando ellos quisieran y tenia que haber comida... Mucha comida.

Alice miro a Sam con los brazos cruzados y golpeando su pequeño pie contra el suelo, mientras el hablaba en nombre de ambas manadas.

Yo ya había hablado con Jake y ya teníamos nuestro disfraz coordinado, bueno... mas bien era yo la que se tenia que disfrazar. Y para mi mala suerte mi lindo disfraz solo era vendido en una tienda que no se especializaba en disfraces de halloween, precisamente. Podía pedirlo por internet, pero mi linda casita amarilla no era fácil de localizar por algún repartidor. No podía decirles: _de vuelta entre los arboles y siga derecho._ Tal vez podía pedirle de favor a mi abuelito Charlie... que lo entregaran en casa, pero... la verdad es que tenia una curiosidad tremenda de ir a una de _esas _tiendas.

Jake me presto su Alas de Gaviota, para ir a Seattle a comprar mi disfraz. Conducir ese auto era casi tan emocionante como correr por el bosque junto a mi lobo. Sintonice la sofisticada radio, en la estación donde tocaban viejas canciones de rock, de esas que Jasper y Emmett cantan a todo volumen, mientras papa toca el piano, solo para hacerlo enojar e iniciar una pelea amistosa.

Seguí las instrucciones del GPS y gire a la izquierda para entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial. Estacione el auto y baje de el mientras unos chicos me veían con la boca abierta. Tuve la osadía de guiñarles el ojo y caminar con mis altos botines color capuchino. Esa mañana me había puesto unos ajustados pantalones cafés blusa holgada beige con algunos detalles en los tirantes y una chaqueta negra con piel de no se que animal con mangas tres cuartos. Un tremendo anillo en forma de calavera. brazaletes de cuero trenzado y oro, pendientes de plumas, así como una enorme bolsa Prada del color de los botines. Obviamente Alice me había vestido.

Merodee un buen rato en las tiendas, no me atrevía a entrar a _Taste My Body_, la tienda de artículos para adultos, donde vendían mi disfraz de Halloween. Había otras tiendas donde lo vendían, pero Jake quería _ese _en especifico, para hacer enojar a mis padres. Me arme de valor y entre después de media hora. Luego de que me dije que no me debería de dar vergüenza. Yo no conocía a ninguno de los humanos que me rodeaban en el centro comercial, ni mucho menos los de dicha tienda.

El establecimiento se veía bastante inofensivo desde afuera, había tres maniquíes en el aparador vestidas de Conejita de Playboy, colegiala y gatita. Tras los maniquíes había unas cortinas rosa fucsia que impedían que uno viera mas allá en la tienda. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, entendí el por que de las cortinas. El centro comercial era un lugar familiar y lo que vendían ahí no era muy familiar que digamos.

Pero que esperaba? Era una tienda con juguetes para adultos. Pero yo solo tenia siete, así que... que se yo de eso. Todo lo que se es por que lo leí en libros de Carlisle y lo demás me lo enseño Jacob. _Ah, Jacob. Las cosas que hago por ti._

Oh por todos los cielos! Que... es... eso?! Eso es...? Cielos, pero que... realista!

Pinzas para... pezo... Que?

Latigos? Quien usa latigos?!

Un tapón para _donde_? Que?! Quien usa estas cosas?!

Uh, condones de sabores! Al menos eso es mas... normal.

Columpios! Yo quiero uno! Espera... Nop, no es del tipo de columpio que creí.

Esas bolitas para que son? Cielos, yo no quiero nada de eso por... _ahí_. O si quiero? Mejor le pregunto a Jake.

Cielo santo, que no golpearon a Jesucristo con una cosa de esas?! Quien quiere eso mientras estas...?

Tengo que salir de aquí. No, aun no. Mi disfraz! Donde están los disfraces?!

-Hola, soy Jenny, te puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto una chica bajita, pelirroja peinada con una simple coleta. Traía jeans, converse y una playera negra que decía: _Taste My Body _en letras cursivas en rosa fucsia.

-Si, yo... este... -sonreí abriertamente, de manera nerviosa-. Estoy buscando un disfraz que ofrecen en linea... - creo que dije muy rápido.

-Claro, esos están por aquí - con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía, me guió por la tienda, mientras pasábamos por otras cosas, que realmente tenían proporciones muy ridículas y anatomicamente incorrectas.

Mira, galletitas en forma de... Oh. Definitivamente de esas no nos hornea a Jake y a mi, mi abuelita Esme. A que sabrán esas? Tendré que traer a Jake conmigo a la próxima, el puede orientarme un poco mas respecto en todo esto y para que demonios se usan. O tal vez el este tan perdido como yo... o quien sabe, me ha enseñado cosas bastante...

-Cual disfraz buscabas? -Jenny me saco de mis pensamientos, sonriéndome de nuevo-. Halloween se acerca y ya casi no tenemos disfra...

-Este! Este es el que busco - la interrumpí bruscamente y casi corrí hacia el disfraz.

-Genial. Es el ultimo y es talla chica. La tuya, supongo - sonrió tímidamente viendo mis sobre expuestas curvas y se miro ella.

_Oh, linda. Tu también eres bonita. _Para los estándares humanos era muy linda, para el sobrenatural en el que me desenvuelvo... mmm... no tanto.

-Si, soy talla chica, ademas si yo fuera una talla mas grande, me lo llevaría de todas formas -inspeccione el modelito de cabo a rabo, para ver si era igual al que promovían en su pagina de internet-. Mi marido dijo: entre mas pequeño, mejor, nena.

-Marido? - Jenny pregunto... _desilusionada_. Que rayos?

-Este... si.

-Oh - sus hombros se hundieron.

Definitivamente tenia que salir de ahí, pero de inmediato.

-Me llevo este, por favor - le entregue mi vestidito, sin sonreirle.

-Algo mas? - ella si sonrió.

-No, solo eso. Gracias.

En la caja registradora le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito, firme el papelito y tome mis compras. Me despedí de nuevo sin sonrisa y casi salí corriendo de la tienda, con Jenny pisándome los talones.

Gracias al cielo la bolsa del Taste My Body eran gruesas lineas verticales rosas y negras, sin ningún logotipo de la tienda y pude caminar tranquilamente por el centro comercial. Fui a una tienda de ropa y compre unas medias de red, así como unas nuevas botas en una linda boutique. Luego entre a una tienda de ropa para caballeros y le compre a Jacob unos jeans negros, para su "disfraz". Alice no tendría que enojarse, con esos jeans se vería que al menos hizo el esfuerzo.


	36. Halloween no es solo para niños

**__****_Halloween... no es solo para niños_**

**Pov Nessie**

Saque del horno la charola de _brownies _y los puse sobre barra de la cocina que dividía la habitación en dos. Y en dos segundos Jake bajo las escaleras, dispuesto a devorarse la charola entera.

-No! - le pegue en la mano con la miserable, que me ayudaría a extender el betún de chocolate sobre la masa horneada y humeante-. Son para en la noche.

-Pero yo quiero brownies - me hizo un puchero adorable que casi hace que me doblegue, acercándose mas a mi costado izquierdo.

-Tendrás los brownies que quieras en la bendita fiesta de halloween de Alice - murmure extendiendo la pasta chocolatosa.

Me sentía muy adulta cada vez que cocinaba para mi hombre. Hombre que no traía camisa, ni pantalones, solo ropa interior gris, me concentre aun mas en la tarea que tenia enfrente para no llenarlo a el de chocolate y devorarlo enterito en el piso de la cocina.

-Esto sabe rico - Jake se metió un dedo a la boca lleno de la misma pasta del potecito de Betty Crocker-. Quieres que te ayude a moler las nueces?

-No... ya lo hice mientras te duchabas, gracias -estire mi mano para tomar la casuelita llena de nueces trituradas y la puse frente a el-. Puedes comer un poco, pero no todas - le advertí.

-No quiero nueces, prefiero esposa _a la chocolate_ - con demasiada brusquedad tomo mi muñeca izquierda unto chocolate en brazo, para después chuparlo con un gruñido casi pecaminoso.

Todos mis músculos se contrajeron y solté un gemido muy bajito.

-Jake... déjame... trabajar... yo...

-Tu que? - con el dedo indice extendió chocolate en mi garganta. Levanto mi barbilla para tener acceso a mi cuello.

Mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo cuando su lengua acaricio mi piel achocolatada.

_Guarda tus perversiones culinarias para la fiesta de Alice. Con suerte nos destierren luego de que profanemos la cocina o la antigua mesa del comedor que tanto ama Esme_ - le dije con mi don, ya que no me creía muy capaz de sonar convincente si usaba mi temblorosa voz, empapada de deseo lascivo.

-Señora Black, me gusta como piensa - me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Señora Black... Créeme que jamas imagine escuchar esas palabras hasta hace unos meses... Cuando regrese de viaje... Me gusta mucho como suena - sonreí ampliamente terminando de poner el betún de chocolate.

-Yo estuve esperando bastante tiempo poder decirlas. No pensaba en ti de _esa_ manera, hasta ese día en que me viste diferente. Fue muy obvio que no me mirabas igual... Pero por un momento perdí totalmente la esperanza de llegar a decirlo... Me alegra que no ocurriera así...

-Lo lamento - susurre bajando la mirada.

-No fue culpa tuya, ni de Leah siquiera -Jake me tomo por el mentón para verme a los ojos-. Solo fue mía y de Bella. Debimos de haberte dicho todo desde un principio.

Solo asentí y me refugie en su pecho desnudo.

Después de que vacié las tres charolas de brownies en una linda canasta que compre en Port Angeles para complementar mi atuendo, mi lindo marido se ducho conmigo. Oh, si las paredes de ese cuarto de baño hablaran... así como las de la habitación, la biblioteca, el corredor, las escaleras, la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de lavado, la sala, el cuarto de televisión y de alguna extraña manera hasta el techo.

Aun me pregunto como es que lo hicimos en el techo. Que estábamos haciendo en el techo esa tarde? Ah, ya. En Forks uno debe revisar su techo cada seis meses para no tener goteras y Jake me invito a hacer una inspección, a pesar de que la casa todavía no tenia ni los seis meses de construida; una cosa llevo a la otra y...

Demonios, somos los nuevos Emmett y Rosalie! Bueno al menos nosotros no nomos exhibicionistas.

Después del largo baño, Jake seco mi cuerpo con una toalla y seco mi cabello restregándolo con una toalla mas pequeña.

-Por que te gusta bañarme y secarme de esa manera? No soy una niña de siet... Bueno esta bien. Si tengo siete años - me reí.

-Nunca he visto que haya una ley que me prohíba hacerlo - contesto muy serio, pero sus profundos ojos brillaban.

-De acuerdo, hasta que no haya una ley en el mundo que te prohíba bañarme, podrás hacerlo.

-Gracias, ahora vístete - ordeno.

-Señor. Si Señor - hice un saludo militar, con el cual me vi bastante ridícula ya que estaba completamente desnuda.

Me puse mi pequeña ropa interior negra y un sostén straple color blanco. Me pasee por la habitación hasta mi peinador y me puse la espuma blanca que me había recomendado en Francia para mis rizos. Me maquille frente al espejo bajo a la mirada atenta de Jacob; me pone nerviosa que haga eso. No se que cosas lujuriosas le pasan por la cabeza cuando me ve de esa manera, aun que luego me entero de sus pensamientos mas tarde.

Una vez contenta con el resultado en el espejo, vi a Jake quien aun me observaba desde la cama con su ropa interior puesta y me dirigí al armario y cerré las puertitas blancas. No quería que Jake me viera con el disfraz hasta que ya estuviera completamente caracterizada, ademas quería disfrutar mi disfraz un poco mas, sabia que terminaría hecho jirones por toda la casa, si no en el bosque.

Me puse con cuidado las pantimedias de red, sobre ellas me puse un diminuto short negro para que me cubriera el trasero por si me tenia que agachar a recoger algo y no enseñar de mas, frente a los lobos y mi familia. Me puse la faldita roja que era parte del disfraz y al final el ajustado vestido rojo. Acomode mis senos para que se vieran mas prominentes, me puse las muñequeras blancas y rojas y por ultimo tome la capita roja con capucha. Me calce mis botas negras y cerré el ziper lateral interior de cada una.

Lista!

Caperucita Roja, esta lista para su lobo. Lo se, eso sonó sucio... y lo es.

-Lobo estas ahí? - pregunte antes de salir del enorme armario.

-Si - escuche el corazón de Jacob acelerarse.

El ya sabia que es lo que me iba a poner para Halloween, el lo había elegido, pero no me había visto con el disfraz puesto.

Abrí las puertas de golpe y su mandíbula fue a dar a la alfombra. Estaba de pie frente a mi con los brazos cruzados, llevando puestos los pantalones negros que le compre en Port Angeles.

Me regodee fascinada por su mirada. Usualmente siempre me ve a si, pero ahora estaba usando ropa cuando me estaba dedicando esa lasciva mirada.

-Y? Que te parece? Era lo que esperabas? - di un giro de 360 grados, frente a el.

-Es... Es... es muy bonito y... tus piernas... y... este - se aclaro la garganta-. Tenemos que ir a la maldita fiesta de Alice? - pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ella dijo que si no íbamos, vendría a llevarnos - hice un puchero.

Camino a la fiesta de Alice, el lobo feroz me persiguió a su antojo, hasta que me atrapo.

-Cuidado con tus brownies, Jake - murmure enredando mis piernas en su cintura y alejando la canasta de nosotros, todo lo que mi brazo derecho me permitía.

-Al diablo los brownies - mascullo antes de succionar la piel de mi garganta.

_Detente_ - le ordene con mi don-. _Bájame con cuidado y no me vuelvas a besar de esa manera hasta que estemos en casa de mi familia_.

Fue de lo mas horrible obligarlo, pero si queríamos ser vetados de la casa de mi familia, aunque solo fuera por halloween, valía la pena.

Pronto estuvimos frente a la irreconocible casa de los Cullen, tomados de la mano.

El porche estaba lleno de telarañas falsas, arañas, murciélagos mecánicos que movían sus alitas, una calavera estaba sentada en una mecedora. Las calabazas espectacularmente talladas con la cara de cada miembro de mi familia estaban encendidas.

Toque el timbre con una sonrisa, mientras Jacob cumplía con mi orden. Con su brazo derecho me tomo de la cintura y su nariz recorrió desde mi oído hasta mi garganta.

-Dulce o truco! - murmure con una falsa sonrisa a Alice, vestida de Alice en Wonderland, con peluca rubia y todo, pero en versión sexy como yo.

-Caperucita Roja! - exclamo encantada, luego miro de arriba a bajo al semidesnudo hombre a mi lado-. Quien se supone que eres tu, Jacob? Un indigente? - su tono despectivo exaspero a mi marido.

-No, _doble Alice_ -puso los ojos en blanco-. Soy el lobo feroz - gruño en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

-Si como no, lobo feroz. Que no pudiste disfrazarte de algo mejor?

-Mis pantalones son nuevos y costaron mas de cincuenta dolares, agradece que no viniera desnudo.

Alice torció el gesto.

-Bien, pasen. La función comienza a las doce en punto con Nosferatu - Alice se hizo a un lado dejándonos entrar y lo que vi fue muy perturbador.

No solo fue la decoración de casa de terror, llena de telarañas, luces rosas y purpuras, muñecos vestidos como zombies y momias, sino nada mas y nada menos que a mi propia madre -que me dio y dio su vida por mi-, disfrazada de Conejita de Playboy.

-Ma-mama?

Jacob solto una carcajada a mis espaldas.

-Ni una sola palabra, ustedes dos - nos señalo con su delgado dedo indice.

-Por que estas vestida así? - me acerque a ella para darle un beso.

-Por una estúpida apuesta con tu padre. No quieres saber los detalles - se cruzo de brazos enfadada.

La mire con los ojos muy abiertos. Que demonios habían apostado?

-Y quien se supone que eres tu chupasangre? - cuestiono Jacob _masajeando _mis hombros de manera sugestiva. Detalle que no le paso por alto, al vampiro vestido con una bata de pijama color rojo.

-Soy Hugh Hefner - con una sonrisa poso en su boca una pipa.

-Quien? - pregunte frunciendo el ceno.

-El creador de la revista Playboy - me respondió un conejo blanco, con un saco azul y un reloj de bolsillo en sus manos.

Jasper se había disfrazado a corde a Alice, o mas bien Alice lo había disfrazado acorde a ella. Mi rubio tío iba todo vestido de blanco -zapatos, pantalón, cinturón, camisa, corbata- el ya mencionado saco azul, naricita rosa con bigotitos y oregitas blancas adorables. Jasper se veía tierno y enfadado, pero cuando paso cerca de Alice -quien estaba acomodando dulces en un gran tazón de cristal cortado-, le dio una nalgada.

Que demonios había pasado con mi familia? En halloween siempre se visten con disfraces normales, tiernos e incluso inocentes y ahora... hasta conejos pervertidos son!

-Quien se supone que eres tu, Jacob? - pregunto Rosalie con sus manos en las caderas.

-Mas bien quien eres _tu_? Una... princesa árabe y... rubia? - cuestione yo a mi vez.

-Yo, yo soy _Mi Bella Genio_ - poso sus manos a la altura de sus codos y asintió rápidamente cerrando los ojos.

-Mi Bella Genio? Eres una genio? - en serio, que ocurre con mi familia?

-Mas bien tiene mal genio - murmuro Jake entre dientes, causando que nos riéramos papa y yo.

-Mira, soy Anthony Nelson -Emmett desfilo hacia nosotros con un uniforme azul del ejercito-. Soy de la NASA. Soy un astronauta, fui enviado a la luna, mi nave se averió y caí en una isla desierta cuando me encontré con Genie.

Mire a mama tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que Emmett acababa de recitar.

-Luego te lo enseño - murmuro con una sonrisa.

Carlisle y Esme eran doctor y enfermera sexy y salieron un tanto despeinados del baño debajo de las escaleras.

En serio, que rayos ocurre con mi familia?!

Luego de la locura de los disfraces, nos sentamos en la sala a ver viejas películas de terror, que no tenían ni pizca de gracia. Así que mi lobo feroz y yo decidimos besarnos durante la función, luego comimos brownies, los cuales comencé a lanzar a Emmett quien estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía un niño pequeño, viendo muy emocionado una película en blanco y negro.

Cada vez que le lanzaba medio brownie a la cabeza de mi tío, le lanzaba la otra mitad a Edward y Emmett creía que era papa quien se lo lanzaba. Después de cinco lanzamientos se armo una pequeña pelea divertida, pero papa nunca dijo que era yo la culpable.

Antes del amanecer decidí darme una vuelta por la casa, para estirar las piernas. El lobo feroz me siguió desde una distancia segura, camine lentamente alrededor de la mesa del comedor de Esme y lo vi a los ojos. Avanzo un par de zancadas y lo tuve frente a mi en todo su esplendor, me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre la mesa con mis piernas abiertas y así pararse entre ellas.

No hicimos nada malo, solo nos vimos a los ojos a los ojos, hundí mis manos en su cabello suave, luego baje por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho hinchado -mi almohada favorita-, su abdomen marcado y su vi de nuevo aquel suave e hirviente camino. Jacob paso la punta de su indice por mis labios, acaricio mi cuello, mis brazos. Jamas hicimos nada que no se pudiera hacer en publico; ganas no nos faltaban, pero no eramos tan descarados como nuestra familia.

Durante el día, los chicos de ambas manadas llegaron, comieron, vieron una película y se marcharon, otros llegaron y se repitió el procedimiento. Algunos traían disfraces, otros no, Embry solo traía un antifaz negro, al igual que su camisa y pantalón. Seth llego vestido de roquero, con delineador negro, uñas negras y todo. Se veía muy bien.

Alrededor de las cinco llegaron Sam y Emily sin disfraz, pero Samantha iba vestida de calabacita de halloween. Casi detrás de ellos, llegaron Quil y Claire, disfrazados de Aladin y Jazmin. No es hermoso lo que los lobos hacen por sus improntas?

Como ya había niñas en la casa, todos tuvimos que comportarnos y Alice puso el dvd de Monstruos Vs Aliens y Emmett, como no, estaba en primera fila.

Samantha sonrió en mi dirección, algo dentro de mi me arrastro hasta ella y la saque de los brazos de su madre. Sus pequeñas manitas jalaron mi cabello mientras se ponía a chillar fascinada.

-Calabacita mala. No le jales el cabello a la tía Nessie - murmure con voz tonta, alejándola un poco para subirla y bajarla como solía hacer Emily conmigo.

_Sammy_ chillo de nuevo mientras le hacia _trompetillas _en sus mejillas regordetas. Era la bebe mas hermosa que hubiera visto. Bueno, mas bien es la única bebe con la que he tenido contacto directo. Su madre me dejo cargarla mientras ella comía.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y le dio a la niña una paleta de naranja en forma de calabacita.

-Mira, es tu hermana - murmuro Jake con una gran sonrisa, quitandole el celofán transparente.

Con dificultad pase saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta. Ahí estaba yo, con una bebe en mis brazos y a mi lado el esposo mas perfecto del mundo, quien estaba casado con la mujer mas imperfecta del mundo.

Desterré de mis pensamientos la idea de que esa escena jamas pasaría con un hijo nuestro. Que no íbamos a tener oportunidad de llevar a nuestro hijo o hija a pedir dulces, no íbamos a poder disfrazarlo, no lo llevaríamos a su primer día en el escuela... por que no íbamos a poder tener hijos.

Mientras cuidaba que Samantha no hiciera un desastre con su paleta de naranja, bese su cabello negro. Olía deliciosa. No en el sentido de querer hacerle algo malo, como clavarle los colmillos, pero tenia ese delicioso aroma a bebe. Me aclare la garganta un par de veces mas y regrese a la bebe a su madre, Sam estaba muy ocupado junto con Seth y Embry matando zombies en el Xbox.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a: Lizy López Flores por que me lo pidió en el Facebook. Espero que te haya gustado Lizy!


	37. Mi Primera Fiesta en Casa

**_Mi Primera Fiesta en Casa_**

**Pov Nessie**

Después de la maratonica fiesta de disfraces de Alice, en la cual casi lloro con la bebe de Sam y Emily, decidí olvidarme de nuevo de la idea de tener hijos. Yo realmente no quería tener hijos, era muy, muy, muy joven para eso, pero en verdad quería tener esa posibilidad, tener esa puerta disponible para abrirla algún día en un futuro muy lejano. Pero como dije, decidí olvidarme y enfocarme en la siguiente festividad: Acción de Gracias.

Siempre he visto en la televisión y en las películas a la esposa cocinando, así que yo quería hacer eso. Quería algo de normalidad en mi vida.

Amo cada vez que mi esposo llega por las tardes y cenamos juntos en el comedor, lavamos los platos y nos sentamos a ver la televisión, bueno en realidad nos besuqueamos frente a la televisión. Pero me siento muy normal haciendo eso.

Durante la primera semana de noviembre busque recetas para el tradicional pavo de acción de gracias. También le dije a Jacob acerca de nuestros invitados, había pensado en Charlie, Sue, Seth, Quil, Embry y obviamente Billy. Mi familia vampira celebraría haciendo no se que cosa, las veces que me han llevado a celebrarlo en es casa de mi abuelo, creo que es justo de que el venga a mi casa.

Luego de Acción de Gracias vendría navidad y año nuevo y ya estaba desesperada por adornar mi propio árbol. Alice y Esme nunca me han dejado ayudarles, lo único que he hecho es poner la estrella, eso no es divertido.

Pero regresando a noviembre, hice pruebas con el menú. Cada tercer día les lleve comida a los chicos en el taller, ellos me enviaban con Jacob tarjetitas con sus comentarios y una que otra recomendación. Me pedían que le pusiera mas mantequilla o menos especies o que les enviara mas comida a la siguiente vez. Lobos.

-Si sabes que no soy su _mandadero_, verdad? - mascullo Jacob enfadado llevándome las ultimas notas, a tres días de mi primer gran evento.

-No, no eres nuestro mandadero, pero seras mi ayudante el próximo jueves - me puse de puntitas para darle un besito en los labios.

Me hizo una mueca.

-Ya compre tu delantal que dice "Besa al Cocinero" - le mostré la prenda y soltó a reír.

-De acuerdo ese día seré tu asistente. Pero prométeme que en la cena les dirás a los inútiles de _tus amigos_ que solo es una cena, que no es permanencia voluntaria.

-Para que decirles, si puedo hacer que me obedezcan - moví mis dedos juguetonamente, sonriendo de lado.

Jacob me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, atónito.

-En serio, no es nada justo. Eres mas rápida que yo, eres tan bonita que estas totalmente fuera de mi liga y aparte... mas inteligente y poderosa.

-Eso no es cierto. No soy mas rápida, soy bastante lenta -soy la mas lenta de mi familia-. No estoy totalmente fuera de tu liga, no seas ridículo por favor -señale con mi mano todo su glorioso cuerpo- y no soy mas inteligente que tu, fuiste a la universidad.

Soltó un bufido.

-A la comunitaria.

Se me prendió el foco. Tal vez si soy mas lista.

-Jake... Y si vamos a la universidad?

Una ceja oscura se levanto lentamente, haciendo una mueca burlona.

-Hablo en serio. Aun que sea por un semestre. Alejarnos de todo y todos... Solo tu y yo. Vivir en los dormitorios, ir a fiestas, asistir a clases, vivir estresados por los trabajos y su fecha de entrega, estudiar en la biblioteca para los exámenes... Seremos personas normales durante seis meses.

-No te te gusta la vida que llevamos? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

-No me gusta. La amo. Solo... solo pensé que seria lindo... hacer algo normal - me encogí de hombros.

-A donde te gustaría ir? - acomodo mi cabello tras mi oreja derecha.

-Contigo? A donde sea -ladee mi cara en su mano-. Puedo investigar que universidad del país tiene mas bosque a los alrededores, así puedes entrar en frase y yo alimentar...

-Se supone que haremos algo normal, no? -asentí como respuesta a su pregunta que interrumpió lo que yo estaba diciendo-. Pues si es que nos vamos por un semestre a la universidad... yo no me trasformare y tu no te alimentaras de animales, solo de mi.

-Eso no es muy normal, Jake. Si me alimento de ti y tu no te trasformas... puedo llegar a mat...

El dedo indice de Jacob me callo.

-Entonces te alimentare con comida - una sonrisa grande y franca, marca Jacob Black, se extendió en su hermoso rostro.

-Si irías conmigo a la universidad? - murmure fascinada. Iba a ir a la universidad!

-Contigo? A donde sea -repitió mis palabras de unos segundos atrás-. Pero por lo pronto, te llevare al dormitorio, si eso te parece bien - sus ojos adquirieron un toque brillantemente lascivo.

-Me parece perfecto - conteste en un suspiro.

.

.

Saque el pavo del horno y mi casita se inundo de su delicioso aroma. Sonreí al ver que estaba doradito tal y como venia en el recetario. Tal y como yo lo deseaba.

Ya se me estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Jacob entro a la cocina vistiendo sus jeans azul oscuro, suéter guinda con los puños y cuello de la camisa blanca sobresaliendo. Era la viva imagen de la belleza masculina americana, de nuevo se me hizo agua la boca y otras partes de mi anatomía también se hicieron agua.

-Los chicos ya están salivando con el olor de la comida - murmuro antes de darme un tierno beso en la sien.

-Les diré que ya se vallan al comedor, tu lleva el pavo, esposo mio - le respondí su muestra de cariño con otro inocente beso en la mejilla.

Ven, sabemos comportarnos cuando hay familia en casa.

Me quite mi delantal blanco, tipo de ama de casa de los 50's, y sacudí de cualquier migaja mi ajustada falda color hueso y mi blusa rojo quemado. Me puse los altos zapatos del color de la falda y me encamine a la sala donde me esperaba mi gran familia.

Los había citado desde temprano para que vieran el desfile y el juego en mi gran pantalla plana. Rachel y Sue me habían ayudado a hacer la cena. No tuve el corazón para esclavizar a mi marido todo el día en la cocina como habíamos dicho. Lo deje que fuera con su padre, Charlie y los chicos a ver el juego. Mientras las chicas cuidaban el pavo por mi, subí a la habitación a arreglarme para la ocasión. Cuando baje, Jake subió he hizo lo mismo. Nada de duchas compartidas ni jugueteos bajo el agua. Solo fuimos un matrimonio joven y estresado por su primer fiesta.

Al llegar a la sala, me detuve a contemplar a mi hermosa familia de sangre caliente, Charlie y Sue estaban sentados junto a la chimenea tomados de la mano, mi abuelo tenia una cerveza en la mano y Sue una copa de vino blanco. Charlie, Quil y Embry estaba enfrascados en una conversación con Billy acerca del juego de la semana pasada en el que ellos aseguraban que había sido arreglado, también con cerveza en mano. Seth hablaba con Paul y Rachel acerca de un auto que había llegado desde Seattle al nuevo taller de Port Angeles, estaban fascinados con la nueva clientela mas _sofisticada_ de dicha ciudad.

El taller lo abrieron a principios de noviembre y no en octubre como se había dicho meses atrás. Unas herramientas y otras cosas que no entendí no habían llegado a tiempo y tuvieron que aplazar todo tres semanas. Pero ahora ya todo iba sobre ruedas.

-Chicos, la cena esta lista -murmure con una sonrisa y los presentes se pusieron de pie en un segundo, igualando mi gesto.

Yo lleve a Billy en su silla, hasta el comedor decorado con los colores del otoño. La mesa tenia un mantel color chocolate, vajilla beige con adornos color dorado viejo, las servilletas de lino eran color naranja suave. El centro de mesa eran hojas secas alrededor de una pecera redonda con una gran vela naranja encendida.

-Espero haberlo hecho bien, o sino tu hijo me regresa con mi familia- le murmure a mi suegro acercándolo a la mesa.

-Ese chico se comería hasta las piedras si le dijeras que las cocinaste tu - replico divertido palmeando mi mano en su hombro.

Mire al chico _come-piedras_ y suspire. Estaba bromeando con Seth diciéndole que si no se callaba lo cortaría con el cuchillo del pavo. Sue en lugar de enojarse por las amenazas a su hijo parlanchin, estaba apoyando a mi marido.

Me encamine hacia mi hermoso esposo para sentarme a su derecha, el estaba en la cabecera de la gran mesa rectangular. Frente a mi se sentó Charlie con Sue a su izquierda, seguida de Seth y Embry. A mi derecha estaba Rachel -mi hermosa cunada-, y a su lado estaba Paul su marido. Justo a la izquierda de Billy estaba Quil quien estaba junto a Paul.

-Esteee... Gracias por haber venido... a nuestro hogar -murmuro Jake cuando todos guardamos silencio-, por ser parte de nuestra familia.

Se aclaro la garganta un tanto incomodo por ser el centro de atención y luego continuo:

-Y en cuanto terminen de comer, ustedes se largan de mi casa - señalo con el largo cuchillo a Seth, Quil, Embry y Paul.

-Jacob! - lo reprendí. Tan bien que iba con su atropellado y lindo discurso.

Los aludidos ni lo escucharon sus ojos estaban clavados en toda la comida de la mesa y el enorme pavo frente a Jake.

Tal y como lo dicta la tradición el hombre de la casa corto el pavo, un corte limpio y suave que revelo la humeante y deliciosa carne blanca.

Soy una buena cocinera! Quien lo diría? Una semivampira que sabe cocinar.

En menos de lo que creí posible, el pavo de diez kilos, el relleno, la ensalada, el puré de papa, la salsa de arándanos, el maíz con mantequilla, el pan y el postre ya no existían mas en mi mesa del comedor. Charlie y Billy se sobaron las abultadas barrigas llenas de comida y una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambos hombres. Los lobos se peleaban por las migajas que quedaban en los trastes vacíos mientras Sue y Rachel se tomaban el ultimo trago de su cafe. Jacob y yo estábamos tomados de la mano terminandonos el ultimo pedacito de nuestra rebanada de pastel de amareto que estábamos compartiendo.

_Gracias por este día_ - le dije a mi Jake con mi don.

-Gracias a ti - se estiro para darme un beso suave y pequeño en los labios.

Me sonroje al ver esa mirada llena de adoración en sus ojos oscuros, a la cual aun no termino por acostumbrarme.

No había nada mejor en el mundo que estar casada con Jacob Black y no había un día en el que no estuviera agradecida por ello.


	38. Vetada en Navidad

**_Vetada en Navidad_**

**Pov Nessie**

Es verdad eso que dicen, cuando eres feliz el tiempo se va rápido.

Esa mañana me desperté y vi que ya era quince de diciembre y aun no compraba el árbol y los adornos, no sabia que hacer de cena de navidad. Y tampoco había comprado los regalos. Por que me había olvidado de todo eso?! Vi a mi derecha y encontré a la razón que me hacia tan _olvidadiza: _mi hermoso esposo dormido y desnudo.

Salte de la cama y para mi sorpresa vi que que ya eran pasadas las doce del día. Ahora hasta dormilona me había vuelto! Me duche con rapidez, me vestí con lo primero que vi, una blusa blanca de algodón, skinny jeans, tome una chaqueta de gamuza color canela y la combine con unos botines del mismo color de tacón seguido.

Jacob se despertó cuando me estaba secando el cabello con la secadora.

-Que haces? - lo escuche a través del ruido del aparato.

-Voy a salir - conteste luego de que apague la secadora.

-A donde?

-Tengo cosas que hacer - replique revoloteando hasta el armario de nuevo y tome un sombrerito blanco y mi bolso azul, así como lentes de sol. Afuera estaba el sol en lo alto, pero la temperatura era muy baja y tenia que aparentar tener frió entre los demás humanos..

-Que cosas? - se incorporo en la cama para verme cuando me ponía los pendientes.

-Tengo que comprar la cena de navidad, el árbol, los adornos. Ni siquiera creo que aun haya en las tiendas. Tengo que comprar otras... cosas - guarde mi cartera con mis documentos y tarjetas en la bolsa.

-Puedo ir contigo? Después de todo... también es mi árbol - me sorprendió el tono tan infantil que impregno su ronca voz.

Me detuve a media habitación como si me hubiera estampado contra la pared. Era verdad. No solo era _mi _árbol. No solo era _mi _primera navidad con el. Era _nuestra _primera navidad, era _nuestro _árbol.

-Qui-quieres venir conmigo?

Asintió frenéticamente de nuevo con esa actitud infantil nada propia de el. Era nuestra primera navidad.

Luego de una ducha rápida como la mía, Jake y yo estábamos en su Malibu color arena tomando la carretera hacia Seattle, haciendo planes para noche buena, navidad y año nuevo. Invitaríamos a Charlie, Billy, Sue y Seth a nuestra cena de noche buena; haríamos una _comida _el 25 luego de abrir los regalos en la casa de mi familia vampira. Y para año nuevo tal vez iríamos a Seattle y celebrarlo en algún bonito bar o mejor celebrarlo con mi familia en una gran y elegante fiesta de Alice, donde ella nos vista a todos como para la alfombra roja de los Oscares. Eso seria genial.

Pasamos una hora buscando el árbol perfecto, pero ninguno nos convencía.

-Jacob... tenemos todo un bosque alrededor de nuestra casita, por que no... cortamos un pino... bueno... la punta de un pino y lo ponemos en casa.

-No voy a profanar mi jardín, señora Black. Mejor sigamos viendo y veras que encontramos el árbol perfecto.

_Señora Black!_ Amo como suena.

-Y si compramos uno de tienda, Señor Black?

-De tienda? Osea uno de caja y artificial? No, señorita. Yo quiero mi pinito de verdad.

Solté una carcajada.

Jacob en navidad siempre me pareció adorable, ahora era extra adorable.

Luego de dos horas de vagar por el tercer lote de pinos de navidad, encontramos el árbol perfecto. Era tan alto como Jacob, frondoso con ramitas parejas, sin ningún hueco que tuviéramos que rellenar o esconder con adornos. Luego de pagarlo, lo dejamos encargado con el dueño para ir a comprar los adornos.

La gran tienda departamental estaba inundada de compradores envueltos en grandes abrigos y bufandas, todos los aparadores estaban llenos de motivos navideños, arboles decorados, escenas de natividad. Primero compramos los adornitos del árbol, que incluían: esferas, moños, pelo de ángel, foquitos y la estrella para la punta del árbol. También compramos dos calcetas para bordarles nuestros nombres y ponerlas en la chimenea. Compramos caramelos en forma de bastón, bolas de cristal con muñecos de nieve en el interior, también varias Noche Buenas. Básicamente cualquier cosa bonita navideña que no tuviera un Santa Claus o renos de nariz roja, preferíamos a los pinguinitos y muñecos de nieve.

Llevamos todas las compras al Malibu en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

-Señor Black, tenemos que comprar los regalos para todos - murmure abrazándolo.

-Les tenemos que dar de comer y darles regalos a esos mantenidos?

-Jake... es navidad.

-Por que no pasamos navidad en... no se... otro lugar en el que ellos no estén.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo al ascensor del centro comercial.

-Sabes muy bien que amas a esos lobos _comelones _como tu. Así que hay que comprarles algo de que demuestre cuanto los queremos. Son nuestra familia.

-Ya se que te voy a regalar a ti, Ness.

-Te pondrás un lazo rojo en la cabeza? - cuestione emocionada.

-Ah... no. Es algo parecido. Creo.

-Algo parecido?

-Sip.

El asiento trasero del auto de mi marido quedo lleno de bolsas con los regalos para nuestra familia, así como de papel de envoltura y nuestros respectivos regalos secretos. Nos tuvimos que separar por media hora para no saber que nos regalaríamos.

Cuando regresamos a casa tenia una nota de Bella en mi puerta. Hola, mama. Bienvenida al siglo 21, existen los celulares.

_Nessie tengo algo que decirte, cuando llegues ve a casa. Es urgente..._

-Mama quiere que la vaya a ver, dice que es urgente - le murmure a Jake cuando paso a mi lado con la mitad de nuestras compras en las manos.

-Que querrá?

-No tengo idea.

Terminamos de bajar los regalos y el árbol que recogimos después de las compras y lo acomodamos en una esquina junto a la chimenea. Solo quedaba el espacio para poner la estrella.

Ya me imaginaba noche buena y navidad; mi casita oliendo a galletas de jengibre, canela, brownies. Podía verme abrir los regalos en pijama junto a mi esposo bajo el árbol y la chimenea encendida, pasar el resto del día con los Cullen.

Jake y yo dejamos las compras en la sala y fuimos a casa como lo dijo mama. Me preguntaba que era lo urgente que necesitaba decirme. Tal vez que iríamos a pasar las festividades con los de Denali, o que ellos vendrían. O iríamos a otro lugar, tal vez a Suiza. Ah! Las festividades en Suiza! Emmett y Rosalie dijeron que fueron en el 2001 y fue genial. Alice y Rosalie se habían vuelto locas en las compras.

El maleducado y confianzudo de mi esposo entro a la casa blanca de mi familia como su fuera la nuestra.

-Nessie... que bueno que ya viniste - susurro Bella un tanto nerviosa.

-Que es eso tan urgente? -me senté junto a Jake en la sala-. No son los Vulturi, cierto?

-No, claro que no! - replico de inmediato.

Tuve que preguntar. Mama casi temblaba de nervios.

Edward entro a la sala con una sonrisa fingida y poso sus largas manos de granito en los hombros de Bella. Ambos vestían jeans y un suéter color canela. Parecían una versión rara y retorcida de gemelos.

-Entonces? -cuestiono Jake preocupado.

-Ah... mama vendrá para navidad - respondió Bella después de un largo suspiro.

La abuela Renee!

-En serio?! -salte de mi asiento con una gran sonrisa-. Renee aquí con nosotros?! Aaahh!

Me puse a saltar y aplaudir como Alice lo hace cuando esta contenta. Que es todo el tiempo.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verla! No la veo desde la vez que fui a... -deje mi sonrisa y mis aplaucitos-. Desde que fui a... Florida - confesé en un susurro sentándome de nuevo.

-En Florida?! - preguntaron Jake, Edward y Bella a coro.

-Ah... si.

-Cuando fuiste a Florida? - cuestiono mi marido mirándome desconcertado.

Ups! Creo que en verdad no supieron lo cerca que estuve de contarle a Renee la verdad sobre su hija el verano pasado.

-Estee... cuando... yo... Yo... estee...

Edward jadeo sorprendido. Creo que mama no tenia el escudo y vio mi recuerdo de Renee arreglando su jardín, bajo el intenso sol de Jacksonville. En ese momento reviví las ganas que tenia de contarle a mi abuela lo que era su hija en realidad, lo que era yo. De como la convencería de que odiara a su hija tanto como yo lo hacia en ese momento. Recordé cuanto los odiaba a todos, cuanto había llorado, cuando había anhelado regresar con ellos y como deseaba asesinarlos yo misma.

-Si fuiste? En verdad lo ibas a hacer? - la voz ahogada de papa me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento - susurre con la misma voz que mi padre.

Bella y Jake nos miraron a los dos sin entender.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que querían decirnos? Ness y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y asuntos que tratar - mi lobo hizo ademan de ponerse de pie.

-No, eso no es todo... Esta es... la situación - Bella se sentó frente a nosotros-. Mama y Phil vendrán para navidad y año nuevo... pero... ustedes dos no.

-No entiendo - parpadee confundida.

-Veras, lo que tu mama quiere decir, cielo, es que... ustedes no vendrán a pasar navidad con nosotros. No nos veremos en navidad, por que Renee y Phil estarán aquí. Que excusa les daremos de su presencia? No tenemos ninguna.

-Yo puedo ayudar. Mi don... no es por alardear gente, pero manipule a los mismísimos Vulturi. Ya lo he hecho con Renee. Pueden decirle la verdad y yo la manipulare para que la acepte y nunca lo diga. Yo puedo hacer que incluso lo olvide, le salve la vida a la diseñadora y las costureras que trabajaron para los Vulturi. Yo puedo...

-Eso no es lo que yo quiero para mi madre, Renesmee. No quiero que ella sepa lo que somos. No debe saberlo.

-Ella sabe que Jake es amigo de ambos... Digan que lo invitaron para navidad y el a mi... -alegue-. Que se yo. No estaremos aquí todo el día... solo...

-No creemos conveniente que te vea, sinceramente - susurro Edward.

No navidad con mis padres? No navidad con mi familia? No quieren que Renee me vea? Pero... es navidad. Es navidad. Las familias están juntas aunque no quieran. Es navidad!

Trate de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta y solo pude decir:

-Oh...

-Cielo, no llores - Edward se trato de acercar a mi, pero Jake se lo impidió levantando su mano.

-Ya veo... gracias por el... por el aviso - me puse de pie y salí casi corriendo de la casa.

Ya me sabia el camino de memoria para mi desgracia, así que no tuve que pensar tanto en las ramas bajas que podrían enredarse en mi cabello o sacarme un ojo y solo pude pensar en el rechazo.

Yo quería ver a Renee. Que importa que le dijeran mas mentiras. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar junto a ella una fecha especial, solo la había tenido junto a mi una escasa y misera semana en Nueva York. Yo quería verla, tengo derecho a verla, ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

Jacob me siguió hasta nuestra casita amarilla a la mitad del bosque. Me fui directo a la habitación ignorando mi lindo árbol y los adornos que se suponía que pondríamos al llegar.

-Por que no quieren que conviva con ella, Jake? -exclame cuando me alcanzo-. No es una mujer frágil. Renee es fuerte, ellos nunca le han dado la oportunidad. Con Charlie todo ha salido bien. Yo quiero a mi abuelita. Quiero a mi familia en navidad. No tienen nada que temer, Renee lo sabrá manejar... ella... Es navidad - las lagrimas con las que había luchado brotaron de mis ojos.

-No llores, Ness. Todo estará bien -me abrazo contra su pecho-. Nuestros planes no han cambiado, invitaremos a quien tu quieras. No los necesitamos a ellos, nos tenemos nosotros. Esta vez si cocinare contigo, seré tu esclavo. Cenaremos con los chicos, a la media noche te daré un regalo y tu me darás otro. En la mañana de navidad haremos un desastre con las envolturas bajo el árbol. Veremos el desfile en pijama comiendo las sobras... No olvida las sobras, invitaras a Seth y no quedara nada -bromeo. Creo-. Te haré el desayuno. Luego saldremos a hacer un muñeco de nieve y tomaremos un baño caliente bebiendo champan y... - detuve su deliciosos labios con los míos.

Lo que dijo mi esposo era verdad. Eso es exactamente lo que yo quería en navidad. No necesitaba a nadie mas. Sus palabras sanaron un poco la herida del rechazo de mi familia. Pero el haber sido vetada de por mis padres en navidad se sintió horrible. Era navidad. Navidad es lo único normal y constante que he tenido en mi vida desde que nací. Amo la navidad con mi familia, pero ahora ya tenia una propia. Aun es muy pequeña, solo somos dos, pero es perfecta.


	39. Ahoguemos Mis Penas Con Tequila

**_Ahoguemos Mis Penas con Tequila_**

**Pov Nessie**

-Jake... no quiero estar aquí -susurre acurrucándome contra su pecho-. Bella me arruino el día. No tengo ganas de nada... Llévame a... No se. A donde sea pero no aquí.

Mi esposo me miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-No se si te has dado cuenta... pero solo tuvimos una cita antes de casarnos. Ni siquiera pudimos ir al cine, lo recuerdas?

-Es verdad. Todo por culpa de William Hayes - hizo una mueca burlona al pronunciar el nombre de mi amigo.

-Sigue sin caerte bien verdad?

-No. Ese tipo no me cae nada bien.

-Por que no te cae bien, si básicamente el es tu.

-No me compares con ese apestoso chupasangre que te beso.

-Tu besaste a Bella - las palabras escaparon de mis labios sin poderlo evitar.

Los brazos de Jake se tensaron a mi alrededor y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Por eso lo hiciste? Por... venganza? O...

-No, solo estaba... tratando de decirte que ese beso significa para mi y para el, lo que significa el beso que le diste a Bella. Nada. Pero de eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando, estamos hablando de que tu me vas a llevar a Port Angeles a... un bar.

-A un bar? -Jake soltó una carcajada y me estrecho un poco mas contra el-. Por que a un bar?

-Yo que se! Nunca salimos realmente. Solo tuvimos una cita en Seattle y ni siquiera fuimos a un restaurante. Podría decirse que hemos salido durante siete años... pero no es así. Tengamos citas como personas normales, si? - bese rápidamente su garganta.

-Para que me pides o me preguntas cosas si sabes que siempre voy a responder con un _si_? - acaricio suavemente mi mejilla con sus nudillos mientras su sonrisa hizo que me temblaran las rodillas.

-Por que no doy nada por sentado -susurre-. Ya he tenido todo y lo perdí en un segundo, hace un momento lo perdí otra vez. Ademas no quiero aprovecharme de... esto -nos señale con la mano-. Se que la impronta te hace perder tu voluntad. A pesar de que se que vas a decir que si, quiero preguntártelo, tienes derecho a negarte.

-No me quiero negar, quiero darte cualquier cosa que tu quieras, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, Renesmee. Eso es la impronta, asegurarse de que el otro sea feliz y yo soy feliz haciéndote a ti feliz.

Sus ojos eran tan claros y sinceros, su mirada era pacifica llena de amor y me dijo Renesmee. Solo me dice _Renesmee _cuando habla muy, muy, muy en serio.

Me puse de puntitas para besar sus suaves labios, tomando su hermoso rostro entre mis manos.

S_i tu eres feliz, yo también soy feliz. Amado mio. Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. Eso nunca lo dudes_ - le dije con mi don mientras nuestras lenguas se rozaban suavemente.

-Entonces... -Jacob termino el beso-. Quieres que empecemos a salir?

-Si.

-Como una pareja normal?

-Si.

-Hicimos las cosas al revés, no es así? Primero nos casamos y luego ahora comenzamos a salir.

-Así es. Así que toma las llaves de mi Mustang que me llevaras a ese bar.

-Me dejaras conducir el Mustang? - pregunto sorprendido abriendo demasiado los ojos.

-Por que reaccionas así? Que nunca lo has manejado?

-Solo cuando lo lleve al garaje de los Cullen en tu fiesta de no cumpleaños- respondió triste.

-Bueno, si me llevas a emborracharme como cualquier otra ciudadana de este país, podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

-En serio crees que puedas embriagarte?

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intente - sonreí abiertamente.

Jacob tuvo que recorrer el asiento del piloto en su totalidad, para que sus largas y bien formadas piernas cupieran en el espacio entre el asiento y los pedales. Acomodo mis espejos retrovisores para ver de todos los ángulos. Tendría que pasar varios minutos acomodándolos de nuevo, a mi manera. Nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y partimos hacia Port Angeles solo con nuestras identificaciones y una tarjeta de crédito. No sabíamos si en verdad podíamos embriagarnos, si lo lográbamos no queríamos perder dinero o algo importante, por esa razón también dejamos nuestros anillos de matrimonio y mis relicarios.

Durante el camino fuimos cantando canciones al azar que salían en la radio. Hacer tonterías normales es divertido.

Jake condujo mi auto como si fuera auto de carreras.

-Tranquilo, mi auto no es tan nuevo como los tuyos - susurre preocupada por mi bebe.

Tengo un excelente esposo mecánico, pero estaba preocupada por como el velocímetro seguía avanzando.

-Tranquila _tu_, amor. Tu bebe esta en buenas manos. Ademas lo reviso cada semana para que no te falle en ningún momento.

-En serio? Por que no me lo habías dicho?

Se encogió de hombros.

Nota mental: espiar a mi marido para verlo arreglar mi auto.

Desde aquella vergonzosa tarde en el taller de Jake cuando mi familia me esperaba en el auto, ya no he visto a Jake como a mi esposo mecánico al cual tengo que lavarle la ropa llena de grasa, sino como al sexy mecánico con la ropa llena de grasa que me _checa el aceite_.

-A que clase de bar quieres ir? - murmuro mi marido cuando llegamos a un estacionamiento de tres pisos.

Dejaríamos el auto en un lugar seguro, no sabíamos cuanto tardaríamos.

-Uno... normal. Con gente y bebidas, mesas, meseros, tal vez... una mesa de billar o dardos. Nuestra puntería es excelente, podemos apostar con humanos inocentes - sonreí con maldad.

Había -literalmente- todo un mundo allá afuera que quería descubrir con mi marido.

Había personas ingenuas a las cuales podíamos estafar. Si eramos inmunes al alcohol, podíamos divertirnos con los humanos normales.

-Uno normal con dardos y billar? Creo que en la siguiente calle podremos encontrar uno.

Tomados de la mano caminamos por la calle llena de bares y restaurantes de todo tipo. Decidimos entrar a uno relativamente tranquilo llamado _The Dream Team_, sus paredes eran de madera oscura y estaba adornado con banderines de equipos y camisetas autografiadas resguardadas en grandes cuadros. En una de las mesas frente a las pantallas, había un grupo de chicos universitarios viendo un partido de la NFL. Un grupo de chicas vestidas para un _night club_ y no para un bar de deportes estaban sentadas en la barra tratando de llamar la atención de cuanto caballero se encontraba en el lugar. Claro que los chicos no las tomaban mucho en cuenta, ellos veían el partidos en las plasmas.

La mayoría de los clientes no pasaban de los treinta. Todos se divertían con sus platicas privadas o gritándole a la televisión viendo sus partidos respectivos. No estaba muy lleno el lugar; aun era temprano. Todavía ni eran las ocho.

Mi hermoso marido me llevo a la barra.

-Querías ir a un bar, creo que aquí esta bien para empezar - murmuro ofreciéndome el alto asiento a su izquierda.

-Gracias.

-Hola, bienvenidos a Dream... Team. Que les... sirvo? - murmuro el bartender vestido con jeans y una camisa polo negra, con el nombre del bar bordado en su pecho al lado izquierdo.

Comenzó a hablar de manera amable e impersonal, pero sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro y perdió un poco el hilo.

_Tranquilo niño, solo es una cara bonita, medio vampirezca y el cuerpo le pertenece completamente al lobo que tengo al lado. No te ilusiones._

-Que quieres tomar, Ness? - cuestiono Jake volteando a verme.

-Ah... Yo... -que demonios iba a tomar en un bar? Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la mayoría tenia una cerveza en tarro o en botella-. Cerveza?

-Dos _Coronas _- le respondió mi esposo al chico encandilado con mi rostro.

-Dos Coronas, claro - el rubio parpadeo en mi dirección y luego sonrió sonrojado.

-Le gustas a ese tipo - mascullo Jake entre dientes cuando el bartender se alejo por nuestro pedido.

-Y a mi me gustas tu - me acerque a el para tomarlo de la nuca, bajarlo a mi altura y plantarle un beso.

-Sus Coronas - murmuro el rubio cantinero.

-Gracias - respondí a regañadientes. Había interrumpido mi beso.

-Esto es así. Brindamos chocando nuestras botellas de cerveza -Jake tomo su botella y me dio la mía-. Después pones la boquilla en tus labios y...

-Se como tomar una bebida, muchas gracias - replique ofendida, pero luego sonreí.

Bebí un sorbito de aquella amarillenta y agria bebida fría. Saboree su sabor e hice un gesto.

-Que? No te gusto?

-Sabe... _raro_... -bebí de nuevo-. No sabe... no sabe como a tus labios... aquella tarde - irremediablemente me sonroje.

-Mis labios? - Jake se puso a pensar.

-Te bese y sabias a...

-Tequila - dijimos a coro.

-Creo que el tequila es muy fuerte para ti. Sigue con tu cerveza y después pedimos tequila, si?

Asentí frenéticamente y termine la botellita de vidrio de un solo trago.

Jake se rió de mi.

-De acuerdo, deja te alcanzo -se bebió su cerveza aun mas rápido que yo-. Ya que estamos aquí... hay que experimentar.

-Experimentar?

-No es lo que íbamos a hacer? Ver si podemos embriagarnos.

-De acuerdo - sonreí.

-Hablemosle a tu novio, que no te ha dejado de ver -mascullo moviendo su mano para llamar la atención del cantinero-. Tráenos dos tragos de ron, con hielo - espeto sin amabilidad.

El chico asintió y coloco dos vasos de vidrio, los hielos tintinearon contra el cristal bajo y grueso. Luego sirvió un aromático liquido cristalino.

Tome mi vaso y lo olisquee. Olía bien. Bebí un sorbito para saborearlo y me cosquilleo la lengua. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Mejor? - pregunto Jake con una sonrisa.

-Si. Sabe... -volví a beber-. Sabe muy bien.

Pase la lengua por mis labios y Jake se inclino para besarme.

-Termina tu trago y si no te sientes mareada, continuaremos con vodka.

Después del vodka tomamos: whiskey, brandy, vino blanco y tinto. Una copa de cada uno y aun no sentíamos el efecto del alcohol. Luego vino lo que tanto había esperado. El tequila.

-Esto se toma rápido, Ness. De un solo trago. No lo vayas a saborear como los demás. El primer trago es de un solo... trago.

-Si, maestro Borrachín - bromee tomando mi _caballito_.

Chocamos los diminutos vacitos y tal y como me lo dijo el bebimos el tequila en un trago. La garganta me ardió del modo que me arde cuando tengo sed. Fue extraño.

-Y bien? Fue tan espectacular como lo imaginabas? - cuestiono mi marido con tono burlón.

-Quiero otro.

-Dile a tu _prometido _que quieres mas tequila.

-Ya es mi prometido?!

-Tu prometido paralitico. Si no deja de mirarte, te juro que le daré una paliza.

-Yo no lo veo a el. Que el me vea todo lo que quiera, que yo no lo mirare a el - le hice señas al ya muy ocupado bartender, el bar se había llenado mientras hacíamos nuestro experimento.

-Si, dime - murmuro el chico con demasiada confianza.

-Mi esposo y yo queremos una botella de... Que fue lo que tomaste aquella tarde? -mire a Jake y la respuesta vino a mi mente-. Jose Cuervo. Tráenos una botella.

Cuando dije esposo, la cara del chico deslumbrado con mi rostro se descompuso. Su amplia y coqueta sonrisa de desvaneció y su mirada se lleno de desilusión e incluso enojo.

-No es por... entrometerme, pero han bebido demasiado. Bueno no ha sido mucho pero han mezclado varias bebidas y no deben conducir si han bebido. Es mi obligación decirles que...

-Tráenos la botella, ya nos encargaremos de como llegamos a casa - mascullo Jacob con autoridad. Era su voz alfa.

Todo de la cintura para abajo se licuó y las mariposas en el estomago me marearon un poco, o tal vez era el alcohol.

Pensé que la voz alfa solo funcionaba con la manada, pero no. El bartender de inmediato obedeció a su orden. O tal vez vio los músculos de mi marido a través de su suéter negro, así como lo alto que es y prefirió no meterse en problemas.

Mire los ojos negros del hombre que tenia a mi lado y fui yo la que deseo meterse en muchos problemas con el.

Para la media noche teníamos la botella de tequila en sus ultimas y el bar estaba muy lleno. Ya habíamos jugado billar, o mas bien Jake me enseño a jugar, lo cual resulto de los mas erótico. Y después apostamos con incautos humanos que nos desafiaron cuando estábamos jugando a los dardos. Ganamos mas de quinientos dolares, que al salir del bar le dimos a un indigente que dormía cerca del estacionamiento, donde dejamos mi Mustang.


	40. Hay un nuevo Santa en la Ciudad

**_Hay un nuevo Santa en la Ciudad_**

**POV NESSIE**

Luego de que Jake me diera unas aspirinas al llegar a casa -cosa que no vino al caso-, tal y como dos borrachos lo harían... pusimos el árbolito de navidad. Era a la mitad de la noche y nosotros estábamos poniendo el árbol. En verdad creo que si nos embriagamos, por que de otra forma no veo por que se nos ocurrió continuar decorando la casa a esas altas horas de la noche y riéndonos cual niños traviesos... Pusimos las botitas sobre la chimenea, uno que otro muérdago por la casa, bolas de cristal con pinguinitos y osos polares, velas por aquí y por allá, Nochebuenas en la sala...

Por la mañana me puse a envolver los regalos de mi familia de sangre caliente, admirando el trabajo que los _elfos borrachos_ hicieron por la noche. Los regalos de los Cullen ni siquiera me esforcé por envolver; fui y los abandone en un rincón del ático. Al terminar con mi tarea, puse los paquetes bajo el árbol y contemple mi trabajo.  
No me pareció bien que los regalos de Jacob solo fuera lencería fina y delicada que pudiera destrozar a su antojo para desnudarme, ni el nuevo videojuego, así como los demás juguetes electrónicos de ultima generación. Necesitaba darle algo mas que solo cosas materiales. Quería darle algo mas... _navideño_. Subí a la biblioteca con la intención de buscar en la computadora algún regalo mejor para Jacob, pero sobre el escritorio vi una foto de Jake, Billy y Rachel en la parrillada que termino en desastre, el pasado septiembre. Algo estaba mal en esa fotografía. Faltaba alguien en la familia de los Black. En ese momento me vino a la cabeza una gran idea. El hecho de que yo no pudiera pasar Navidad con mi familia no significaba que mi esposo pasara por lo mismo; ademas no solo seria un regalo para el, sino para su familia, en especial para Billy.

Con una sonrisa tome la agenda donde Jacob tenia su teléfono. Marque el largo numero y espere a que me contestaran. Esperaba no ser inoportuna.

-Hola - respondió una voz femenina, extremadamente familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Nessie... Nessie Black. Soy... la esposa de Jacob. Que vas a hacer esta navidad?

Dos horas mas tarde, colgué el teléfono y sonreí por mi travesura. Ya todo estaba arreglado, los boletos de avión, el hospedaje... Tenia solo un detalle... la ropa. Tome mi bolso y mis llaves y salí de casa en mi Mustang rumbo a Port Angeles, tenia que comprar mas regalos y la gran cena de navidad.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial mi celular sonó de nuevo. Eran _ellos_. Que rayos querían? No los vería en navidad, no vi razón alguna para contestarles. Me serviría un poco la ayuda de Alice, para que me dijera que regalos me convertirían en la mejor tía del mundo y en la mejor cuñada de la historia... pero decidí arreglármelas por mi misma. Que tan difícil podía ser? Mire mis manos con repulsión, pero mi transformado don iba a ser de utilidad en caso de que metiera la pata. No necesitaba a los Cullen para nada, si tenia a mi familia Quileute y otras personitas mas en camino.

Jacob me recibió en el garaje y me ayudo a bajar los jamones y los demás ingredientes para la cena de navidad. Mientras el acomodaba todo en la cocina, yo escondí en el ático los nuevos regalos. Con el ceño fruncido vi las bolsas que contenían los regalos de los Cullen y los acerque a la nueva pila. Se los daría a a Seth o a Quil... a quien fuera, menos a sus dueños originales. Incluso tal vez podría hacer un concurso o una rifa, para hacerlo mas divertido. Era 16 de diciembre, aun tenia tiempo para decidir.

**POV JACOB**

Estaba en el taller con Paul y Quil arreglando el auto del reverendo Webber, mientras hablábamos sobre los Cullen, Nessie y la llegada de Renee estos días. Era 20 de diciembre, lo mas probable es que Renee ya estuviera en un avión.

Nessie ya ni se acordaba del asunto, aparentemente; se dedico a organizar la cena, envolver regalos, decorar la casa, arreglar la casa de mi padre, reunirse con Rachel, Emily y Sue, así como a besarme bajo el muérdago hasta dejarme sin aliento cada vez que tenia oportunidad. No me estoy quejando, solo es una observación.

-Imagina mi sorpresa cuando una agradable chica llama a mi casa y me dice que es la esposa de mi hermano menor - murmuro _Rachel _interrumpiéndome a media frase, junto al auto.

-Que? - me deslice bajo el auto y mire a... Rebecca!

-Tienes algo que decir jovencito? - me miro con una gran sonrisa que no pudo contener bajo esa fachada de enojada.

-Que haces...? Como...?

Me levante con rapidez para abrazarla. Tenia años sin verla. Era idéntica a Rachel, pero era mi hermana y la extrañaba.

Iba a abrazarla pero detuve mis brazos abiertos a unos centímetros de ella, mi ropa tenia manchas de grasa.

-No seas ridículo y abrázame -rodeo mi cintura con sus pequeños brazos y fue lo mismo que abrazar a Rachel o Nessie. Son tan pequeñas-. Vaya... pero que es lo que te da de comer esa mujercita tuya?! Estas enorme! Dios, cuanto mides? Y esos músculos?! Santo cielo, no tienes frió?! Ponte un suéter, esta helando! Como es eso que estas casado?!

Se abrazo a si misma temblando de frió, a pesar de que traía puesto un anorak negro. Yo traía solo una camiseta blanca, jeans y tenis. Obvio no tenia frió.

Solo me reí de su mini monologo. Era tan de ella hablar rápido, casi sin pausas y cambiar de tema en un instante.

Rebecca miro a su alrededor sorprendida de mi negocio. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Paul, quien la miraba receloso. Luego miro a Quil y su cara se ilumino.

-Este es el... Ese es el _renacuajo _de Quil Ateara?!

El aludido se acerco con una sonrisa.

-El mismo - se dieron un rápido abrazo.

-Que la mujer de Jacob te da a ti también de comer? Y tu debes de ser Paul! -se giro de nuevo hacia su cuñado-. Rachel me ha hablado tanto de ti y... Que? - se detuvo al mirar como la veía el idiota de Paul.

-Nada... es solo que es... raro... Son idénticas. Es raro ver la misma cara de _mi _Rachel y no... no sentir nada... Me incomoda -parpadeo con una expresión de desconcierto total y se estremeció-. Lo siento. Si, soy Paul - se acerco a mi hermana con la mano extendida y tratando de sonreír.

Quil y yo nos miramos sabiendo perfectamente de que trataba su balbuceo. Yo también me sentiría incomodo viendo a Nessie y no sentir ese cordón que me ata a ella.

-Ya veo que no es la comida de Nessie... Que es lo que les dan a todos? Esteroides en la cena o en el agua de la reserva? Son enormes! Lo siento soy una grosera... Mejor cambiemos de tema... Como diablos es que estas casado desde el verano y yo no lo sabia?! Soy tu hermana, Jacob!

-No te preocupes, nosotros no lo supimos hasta que regresaron de Las Vegas, unas semanas después de que huyeron. No le dijeron a nadie.

-Ay, Jake! Si no fuera por que Nessie es la reencarnación de la dulzura y generosidad y la belleza en si, estaría muy enfadada.

El comentario de Rebecca me hizo recordar lo que había dicho cuando llego.

-Espera, como sabes que estoy casado con Nessie? Y como la conoces?

-Quien crees que me trajo aquí, genio? -puso los ojos en blanco-. Jim y los niños están en casa de papa, con Nessie. Tu mujercita me llamo hace unos días, preguntándome que iba a hacer para navidad, luego de que se presento como tu esposa. Compro los boletos y organizo todo el viaje, incluso nos compro ropa, por que obviamente en Hawai no usamos esto -señalo su grueso anorak con capucha-. Nos recogió esta mañana en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, nos contó como se conocieron. Ella asegura que la invitaste a salir solo por su coche que por ella misma. Lo cual dudo completamente, por que es un dulce. Dios, es la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida... Como rayos le hiciste para atraparla?! Es una tristeza que no tenga familia, lo bueno es que nos tiene a nosotros para compensar su orfandad...

_QUE?!_

**POV NESSIE**

-Le dijiste a Rebecca que eres huérfana?! - me grito Jacob una vez que llegamos a casa.

No me había hablado durante todo el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar, habíamos pasado la tarde y parte de la noche en casa de Billy. Jacob se había limitado a conducir su Malibu -el cual tome prestado para ir a recoger a su familia al aeropuerto de Port Angeles-, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. No sabia que mi cuñada había abierto la boca, contando la versión que le di de como conocí a su bello hermano menor.

En la universidad me habían dicho que La Push Ocean Park era muy bonita y que debía visitarla. No era una chica con muchos amigos, era una solitaria chica sin familia y amigos. Mi _grandisima _suerte hizo que mi auto se averiara de camino de Olimpia a Port Angeles... en medio de la nada. Camine bajo la lluvia por diez minutos hasta que un amable samaritano se detuvo en la carretera. Era nada mas y nada menos que Jacob. Me llevo a su casa, me dio ropa seca y comida caliente antes de regresar hasta mi auto en el suyo. Claro que me enamore de mi héroe en un instante.

-Eso soy en este momento, Jake - me deje caer en el sillón, sintiéndome como una niña castigada por el tono en que me estaba hablando.

No estaba viendo a gran escala, ni me había agradecido que había mandado traer a su hermana, sus sobrinos y su cuñado.

Mal agradecido!

-No exageres, Nessie.

-Que querías que le dijera cuando me pregunto si mi familia iba a venir también para navidad?

-Cualquier cosa, menos que eres huérfana, Ness! Eso no esta bien.

-Ellos me niegan con Renee, yo también los negare con Becca - refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos.

-_Becca_?

-Ella me dijo que así la llamara, que somos amigas. Y sus amigas la llaman Becca. Me invito a su casa para el próximo verano, no es genial. Jim dijo que me enseñara a surfear. Yo surfeando en Hawai. Ya quiero que sea verano.

Me imagine balanceándome en una tabla, disfrutando del sol, del mar...

-No intentes distraerme con una imagen tuya en traje de baño surfeando en Hawai - levanto su indice como advertencia.

-Quien esta intentando distraerte? Solo te estoy diciendo que en verano, para celebrar nuestro primer año de casados iremos a Hawai.

Jacob dio un respingo.

-Nuestro aniversario... en... en Hawai? - se trabo un poco, mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por salir de su boca apretada.

-Si. No seria maravilloso? - me levante con lentitud y camine hacia el con cautela. Tanteando si ya me había perdonado, por haberle mentido a su hermana.

-Pues... si - una enorme sonrisa se poso en su rostro y avanzo un paso para enjaularme en sus brazos.

.

.

El insistente timbre me iba a sacar de mis casillas. Me estaba duchando cuando comenzó a sonar, en un segundo me seque y en otro mas me vestí con la ropa que ya había dejado preparada sobre la cama: jeans, blusa negra, suéter color camello y botines negros de tacón. Baje las escaleras gritando:

-Ya voy! Dejen de tocar! Ya voy!

Abrí la puerta de golpe con la intención de gritarle a la persona grosera que había estado tocando el timbre sin parar durante tres minutos... pero una pequeña bola de calor se pego a mi cuerpo como si fuera una garrapata.

-Vanessa! Que alegría verte de nuevo! - Renee me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo veía a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.


	41. Ya No Soy Huérfana!

**Ya No Soy Huérfana!**

**Pov Nessie**

-Re-renee! - la abrace un tanto confusa.

Se suponía que jamas en la vida la volvería a ver y ahora, ahí estaba ella. En la puerta de mi casita amarilla, abrazándome y chillando de alegría entre mis brazos.

Amo a Esme con toda mi alma, es mi abuela. Pero no de sangre. El ADN, la sangre de Renee corre por mis venas. Soy sangre de su sangre; ella y Charlie es la familia mas directa que tengo después de mis padres. Mi amor incondicional por ella me atrae, hacia esa ocurrente y excéntrica mujer que le dio la vida a mi madre y que se gano mi corazón en Nueva York.

-Ah! Que alegría verte de nuevo Vanessa! - se alejo de mi tomándome de los brazos, con los ojos brillantes.

-También a mi me da gusto verla de nuevo, Renee. Pero... que hacen ahí en el frío? Pasen - me hice a un lado y deje entrar a Renee.

Afuera estaba helando, el viento azotaba los arboles de mi jardín. Para Bella y para mi, no hacia frío; pero para alguien tan frágil y delicada como Renee -una humana-, amante del clima cálido... Bueno ya se imaginaran como estaba la pobre.

Tome a Bella del brazo "guiándola" por mi casa. Pero en realidad tenia que decirle algo y la tome de la mano.

_Que hacen aquí? Que no se supone que me vetaron de su casa, para que Renee no me viera?_

-Siento mucho si te interrumpimos, pero... -murmuro Bella en voz alta, viendo mi cabello aun húmedo- mama vio unas fotografías tuyas con Jacob en la casa. Pregunto por que estaban juntos en esas fotografías y después vio la de su boda en Las Vegas y... - se encogió de hombros, con actitud resignada.

-Lo ultimo que supe de ti es que tus papas te estaban buscando y Bella y Edward se habían unido a tu búsqueda - Renee me miro con la mano en el corazón.

-Ah... si. Eso. Es... una larga historia. Siéntense... -las guié hasta la sala y señale los sillones-. Les traigo algo de beber? Café? Té? Chocolate caliente?

-Yo un café - sonrió Renee, desenredando una larga bufanda azul de su cuello.

-Yo... un... té? - respondió mama un tanto asqueada.

-Claro, en un momento regreso.

Me fui a la cocina y saque mi juego de té de porcelana con florecillas rosas, herencia de Esme. De niña _tomábamos _el té en esas lindas y muy, muy antiguas tacitas, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo, vestidas con pomposos vestidos en colores pastel, en el jardín trasero de los Cullen. Ahora, ese juego de té era mio y no lo había podido usar, hasta ahora.

Prepare el café y el té de mama simultáneamente, mientras ponía las galletas de avena que sobrevivieron a Jacob, en uno de los platitos de porcelana.

Cuando regrese con mama y mi abuelita, vi a Bella un tanto mortificada y a Renee muy sonriente viendo las etiquetas de los regalos bajo el árbol.

-Espero que les gusten las galletas de avena, las hice yo - murmure dejando la bandeja de plata sobre la mesita de centro de mi sala.

-Oh, es grandioso. Yo soy un desastre para la cocina - mi abuela se sentó junto a su hija.

Si, Bella ya me lo había contado - quise decirle.

-Te ves... diferente a como te vi en Nueva York, cielo -dijo Renee antes de darle un sorbito a su café italiano tostado-. Dios, esto esta delicioso!

-Es un regalo de... _Esme _-en realidad no sabia quien me había llenado las alacenas cuando recién llegamos Jacob y yo, pero habían dejado cosas muy sofisticadas, como ese café italiano tostado que solo habíamos probado dos veces, costaba quinientos dolares; caviar y otras cosas que ni Jake ni yo nos hemos atrevido a probar, excepto ese café.

-Y estas galletas, están divinas... Bella, se parecen a unas que tu hacías para estas fechas.

_Quien cree que me dio la receta?_

-Yo le di la receta, mama - respondió Bella antes de simular beberse su té.

-Bueno, como te decía Bella anteriormente, vi tus fotografías junto a Jacob en la sala de Carlisle y me dio curiosidad verlas ahí. Luego Bella me dijo que todos son muy unidos. Que tu y Jake son como de la familia. Se veían preciosos en tu cumpleaños en Seattle, me hubiera gustado ir a tu fiesta en la Aguja Espacial. Fue un detalle muy lindo de parte de Esme y Alice organizarte semejante fiesta. Pero no vi a tus padres en ninguna de las fotografías, aun sigues enojada con ellos? Y como es que terminaste casada con Jacob? Y tus lentes! Donde dejaste tus lentes y tu cabello lacio? Te ves muy diferente a como te conocí.

Arg! Mentira, tras mentira que le hemos dicho a Renee! Empezando por mi apariencia!

Como es que desde un principio fui yo la que quiso mentirle a mi abuelita? Ah, ya! Por que no sabia que somos mentirosos patológicos. Bueno si lo sabia, pero era la primera vez que salia de Forks, quería sentirme una adulta, ser verdaderamente parte de la familia y hacer lo que ellos han hecho por años: mentir. Pero ya no.

-Renee... la verdad es que...

-Vanessa, tiene el cabello rizado. Lo traía así en Nueva York por que quiso cambiar de... _look_. Y se hizo cirugía en los ojos para ya no traer lentes. Aun sigue enojada con sus padres, pero es que ella no entiende que lo hacen por que la aman...

-Bella, suficiente! - me puse de pie temblando.

Bella y Renee me miraron con los ojos redondos como platos.

Como era posible que le mintiera así a su propia madre! Ya basta de tanta mentira a mi abuela. Como es que Bella prefería mentirle a Renee a que yo le dijera la verdad y la hiciera aceptarla?

Eso se iba a acabar hoy!

Respire profundo y me senté de nuevo.

-Renee, la verdad es que yo soy...

El timbre me interrumpió.

-Nessie! -gritaron Rebecca y Rachel a coro fuera de mi casa-. Abre preciosa, venimos a embriagarte y sacarte los trapitos sucios de nuestro hermanito!

No se cual de las dos hablo.

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre con demasiada insistencia tal y como lo hicieron Bella y Renee.

Mire a Bella y ella me hizo señas con la cabeza de que abriera la puerta.

Con un suspiro resignado y me encamine a la puerta.

Rebecca y Rachel me abrazaron al mismo tiempo y entraron a mi casa como si fuera la suya, antes de que yo siquiera pensara en darles el pase. No estaba de humor como para pasar un rato con ellas, se suponía que le diría la verdad a Renee.

Maldición!

Para mi desgracia Renee y mis cuñadas no dejaron de hablar en todo momento y para empeorar las cosas, se pusieron algo ebrias con el _Jack Daniels_ que las gemelas llevaron. Se hicieron grandes amigas y no me dieron oportunidad de decirle a Renee que yo era su nieta.  
Bella y yo tuvimos que intervenir cuando Becca comenzó a hablar de que yo no tenia familia y que era excelente que yo me hubiera casado con Jacob. Rachel me miro como diciendo "De que rayos habla la loca de mi hermana?"

Le hice señas que después le explicaba. Me tuve que llevar a Renee a la cocina antes de que dijera que yo si tenia padres, solo que estaba enojada con ellos. Bella me siguió de cerca.

_Tengo que hacer algo y te tendrás que quedar callada _- le dije con mi don a Bella.

Tome de la mano a Renee para manipularla. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, la haría olvidar que nos conocimos en Nueva York. Aquella hermosa semana junto a ella se iría de su memoria. Pero...

-Tu y yo nos conocimos hoy, Bella te trajo a mi casa por que tenias curiosidad de conocer a la esposa de Jacob. Conocí a Jacob cuando mi auto se averió a media carretera. Soy huérfana y... le piensas decir a Phil que me adopten - aun la quería cerca de mi y que me quisiera tanto como yo a ella. La tendría cerca de mi quisiera Bella o no.

-Vanessa, espero que no te lo tomes a mal... pero... con Bella lejos viviendo en Escocia.. -Escocia? Que demonios?!- me preguntaba si... ya que tu no tienes padres... me gustaría que en mi vieras una madre... Si tu quieres? - murmuro Renee a punto de llorar.

-Mama! - la reprendió Bella.

-Que? Vanessa... es...

-Me encantaría, Renee. Pero dime Nessie - la abrace y sonreí saboreando aquella victoria.

Me había salido con la mía... Bueno... no del todo. Pero ahora tenia a Renee de mi lado.

-Oh, Nessie. Mi Nessie -Renee me abrazo de vuelta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí... querida. Aunque la había manipulado, me hizo bien sentir el amor de alguien tan cálido como mi abuelita-. Como dijo Becca... ahora tienes una familia en nosotros, cielo.

Mire a Bella y su rostro estaba lleno de incredulidad.

En tu cara Bella, tendré a Renee en mi vida, quieras o no! - pensé malevolamente.

-No es genial, Bella? Ahora seré tu hermana - me aleje de Renee y tome a mi _hermana _de las manos, con una sonrisa tierna que estoy segura que se veía un tanto diabólica.


	42. Feliz Navidad!

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Pov Nessie**

Mi cena de navidad por fin llegó y tenia casa llena. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Billy, Paul, Rachel, Becca, Jim, Alex y Laila (los hijos de estos últimos), estaban arrasando con la comida que preparé con ayuda de las gemelas Black. Aunque comida no es precisamente fue lo que hicimos, mas bien parecía el bufete de un gran restaurante gourmet.

Jacob trató de comer solo con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha estaba entre la mía izquierda. Me pareció un hermoso detalle, pero el necesitaba ambas manos para devorarse toda la comida que se había servido. Me llevé su mano a mis labios y lo solté, me miró entre triste y agradecido, a continuación le dedicó toda su atención a la comida.

En la cena, hubo las típicas peleas por las migajas. Esos lobos no tienen llene. Becca, fascinada y un tanto asqueada, veía comer a Jacob, Seth y Paul.

-Donde demonios les cabe tanta comida? Con lo que comen, deberían ser unos obesos con su propio reallity show! Entre los tres han comido lo que Jim, los niños y yo comemos en una semana. Y como es que ustedes consienten que coman tanto? Y como le hacen para poder mantener el ritmo de estos tragones? Es decir se han de pasar el día entero cocinando!

-Por eso eché a Jacob de la casa, cielo -bromeó Billy-. Faltaba poco para que yo también fuera su cena.

-Papi, créeme que a la única que Jacob se quiere _cenar _es a Nessie - replicó Rachel entre risas.

Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara hasta el cuello y me morí de la vergüenza cuando los demás la apoyaron.

-Al menos me espero a llegar a casa o a nuestro claro, no como cierta parejita que _bautizó _el auto de uno de nuestros clientes hace dos semanas. Verdad Paul? - masculló Jacob con sorna, antes de besar mi mano.

Rebecca, Sue y yo miramos a Rachel y esta le lanzó el plato del postre a Jacob. Gracias al cielo el lo atrapó, pues era mi vajilla fina.

-Tienes los reflejos del Hombre Araña o que? - cuestionó Becca.

-No, pero los de un lobo si - musitó Seth entre dientes.

Becca alcanzó a escucharlo y soltó a reír.

-Seth, no me digas que crees en eso de los lobos? Por Dios! Esas locas historias son cuentos para dormir o para entretenernos en las fogatas. Eso de los espíritus guerreros y pactos con vampiros vegetarianos es mas falso que un billete de tres dolares - Becca soltó a reír de nuevo y los demás reímos con ella.

Charlie me miró con la interrogante en la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros.

Mas mentiras! Algún día tendremos que decirle también a ella, a Jim y a los niños. Alex puede tener el gen... o incluso Leila, tal y como lo tiene Leah.

Ademas con el paso del tiempo verán que no hemos cambiamos. Los años pasaran por ellos pero no por nosotros. No habrá ningún cambio en mi rostro ni en el de Jacob. No tendremos arrugas, canas, no engordaremos o adelgazaremos. En veinte años estaremos tal y como lo estamos ahora en esta cena de navidad.

Si Seth no se imprima, pero aun así se casa... no creo que deje su naturaleza lobuna; el seguirá transformándose y por ende, no envejecerá. Encontrara de nuevo el amor y se casara y si el lo quiere repetirá el proceso al menos cada cuarenta o cincuenta años. Puede ser como Taha Aki y su tercer esposa. _Tercera esposa!_

Me puse de pie para comenzar a recoger los platos de la mesa, pero Sue me interrumpió.

-Nessie, no crees que es mas justo que los chicos recojan la mesa y laven los platos sucios?

-Que?! - gritaron los hombres, con Charlie incluido.

-Pero mi vajilla... sus manos son muy toscas... La harán pedazos. En especial ese hijo tuyo que esta lamiendo el chocolate que quedo en su plato - señalé a Seth con mi tembloroso dedo indice. En verdad temía por mi linda y antiquísima vajilla francesa.

Sue le dio un zape a su hijo, que fue lo mismo que le hiciera una caricia.

-Tendrán cuidad, verdad? -murmuró Becca-. Incluso tu Jim.

-Ya que - respondió su esposo haciendo una mueca resignada.

Miré por la ventana y vi que había dejado de nevar, tuve una idea. Me llevé a las chicas a la sala, así como a Alex y a Laila, y les di a todas sus abrigos.

-Salgamos a jugar con la nieve!

-Si! - gritaron los niños corriendo hacia la puerta.

Mientras los esposos hacían los quehaceres domésticos, nosotras hicimos ángeles de nieve, peleamos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve e hicimos varios muñecos, todo bajo el resplendor de las luces navideñas exteriores que habían colocado Emmett y Jasper. Hace dos días, mientras Jacob y yo dormíamos ellos las colocaron, dejaron una nota diciendo que era su regalo de navidad. Eran simples luces doradas de navidad, pero las colocaron en todas las paredes de la casa, haciendo que se viera aun mas bonita; así como en los diez pinos que había alrededor de mi jardín delantero.

Fue un lindo detalle. Jacob y yo no habíamos pensado en decorar también el exterior.

Una vez que terminaron las labores hogareñas, los chicos salieron a jugar con nosotras.

Aunque no querían, Jacob, Seth y Paul tuvieron que ponerse guantes para aparentar ser humanos normales y para que la nieve no se derritiera en sus manos. El día anterior me había reído de Jake al ver como se derretía una bola de nieve en sus manos. Mi temperatura es unos grados mas baja que la suya, así que puedo jugar con ella... y brincar cien metros y tomar en mi palma un copo de nieve; cosa que no podía hacer en esos instantes por los humanos que aun no saben nada de nuestra naturaleza.

Corrimos alrededor de la casa en una batalla campal de bolas de nueve; chicos contra chicas. Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría al ver a Charlie y a Sue jugando y riendo como dos adolescentes; juntos se veían mucho mas jóvenes... Ociosamente imaginé cuanto podrían divertirse con poderes de vampiro. Mis abuelos de sangre caliente se verían realmente atractivos con rasgos como los Cullen. Podía visualizar a Sue con su largo cabello negro, ojos dorados y piel pálida ligeramente olivacea; una verdadera belleza. Y Charlie... Uff! Estoy segura de que aquella calidez y ternura con la que me trata, quedaría opacada por sus encantos hasta ahora escondidos. Sue y el serian una pareja de vampiros muy atractiva, tal y como lo son Esme y Carlisle.

Jim comenzó a preocuparse por los niños, no estaban acostumbrados a tener frió y mucho menos a jugar con la nieve, por lo que optó por entrar a la casa y sentarse frente a la chimenea encendida.

Mientras los demás entraban y se quitaban los abrigos llenos de nieve, me encaminé a la cocina para servir chocolate caliente a mi familia. Jacob me ayudó a llevar una de las bandejas con humeante chocolate y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Hora de los regalos - anunció con una sonrisa, mi hermoso marido.

.

Una hora después mi sala parecía que la había vomitado el costal de regalos de Santa Claus. Las envolturas de los regalos no nos dejaban ni caminar. Mis sobrinos habían gritado de alegría al ver sus nuevas consolas y videojuegos. Seth y Paul, extrañamente hicieron lo mismo cuando desenvolvieron sus computadoras y sus MP3. Mis cuñadas recibieron lo mas nuevo en tabletas electrónicas y smartphones, al igual que Sue y Charlie, así como un viaje a las Bahamas.

-Y mis regalos? - me preguntó Jacob en un susurro, cuando fui a la cocina con las tazas de chocolate ya vacías.

Me partió el corazón verlo triste y con las manos vacías, pero sus regalos no eran apropiados para una reunión familiar.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, señor Black - tampoco había regalos para mi bajo el árbol.

-Digamos que... los _juguetes _que compré no son aptos para niños que están en nuestra sala.

_Que?_

Su mirada lasciva recorriendo mi cuerpo -enfundado en unos jeans entallados y una blusa de seda color uva- me dieron ganas de correr a todos de nuestra casa.

Imágenes de nosotros dos la noche anterior llenaron mi mente. Miré sus grandes manos posadas en sus caderas y recordé lo que se siente cuando recorren mi cuerpo. Mire sus caderas y recordé lo que pueden hacer en mi. Subí la mirada a su pecho y recordé lo mucho que me gusta tenerlo sobre mi y dormir en el. Miré sus labios y los imaginé explorando mi cuerpo. Miré su rostro cubierto con aquella piel acaramelada, continué bajando la mirada hasta que llegué a su grueso cuello. Se me hizo agua la boca. Tenia una semana sin cazar y sin alimentarme de el.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mio y su sangre bajando por mi garganta.

-Tengo sed - susurré acercándome a el, y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, pretendiendo que solo era un abrazo y enterré mis dientes en su suave y cálida piel.

-Aah! - gruñó bajito cuando comencé a beber su sangre.

Pensé que me apartaría de el, en el momento en que posó sus manos en mis hombros, pero reconocí ese pequeño gruñido. No era de dolor, era de placer.

Mientras yo bebía desesperada, sus manos bajaron por mis brazos para luego trasladarse a mis caderas y apretarme con fuerza contra las suyas. Subí mis manos a su cabello negro para ladear su cabeza y morder de nuevo su cuello; la herida había sanado ya. Enterré mis dientes en su piel de nueva cuenta, cuando:

-Iiiuuuggg! Dejen sus perversiones fetichistas para cuando estén solos, par de depravados! - Seth volvió sobre sus pasos, mientras yo me alejaba de mi esposo todo lo que la cocina me permitió.

Asustada de mi misma, me llevé la mano a la boca para limpiar la sangre de Jacob. En cambio, Jake tomó un paño de la cocina para limpiarse la sangre del cuello mientras su herida sanaba.

-Lo siento - susurré deslizándome hacia el piso en la puerta del refrigerador.

Miré mi mano derecha manchada de sangre y tuve el impulso de limpiarla con mi lengua como si fuera una salvaje, pero me detuve. Me quedé mirando la sangre roja en mi mano blanca y sentí como si acabara de asesinar a alguien.

Me sentí sucia, impura. Un monstruo.

Los remordimientos de beber de mi marido me golpearon como nunca antes. No me había podido contener unos minutos? Tenia que haber bebido de el con la casa llena de humanos? Que pasaría si no solo quisiera la sangre de Jacob...? Si no me conformaba solo con su sangre... atacaría a Charlie? A Sue? A Rachel o Becca? A Jim y a los niños? Seguro que no sobreviviría mucho, los lobos se encargarían de... _neutralizarme_.

Que estaba haciendo yo ahí pretendiendo lo que no soy? Pretendiendo ser humana, pretendiendo ser normal. Yo no pertenecía a esa familia quileute, por que no soy humana; tampoco pertenecía a los Cullen por que no soy una vampira completa ni pienso como ellos respecto al alimento...

Donde era mi lugar? Donde encajan los monstruos como yo?

Solo me vino a la mente un lugar. Un lugar al que había huido sin pensar a pedir refugio. Un lugar en el que me había sentido cómoda a pesar de todo pronostico o posibilidad. Un lugar donde había hecho amigos.

Acaso yo pertenecía con ellos? La respuesta era...

-Nessie. Nessie! -Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba hincado frente a mi, limpiando su sangre de mis manos con un paño húmedo-. Estas bien? Ignora a Seth, cariño. Solo esta celoso por lo que tu y yo tenemos. Se de buena fuente -se toco la sien izquierda con el indice-, que ha imaginado que Alice bebe de el como tu de mi. Al principio no vio de buena manera que te alimentaras de mi -continuó limpiando mi mano a pesar de que ya no había rastro de su sangre en ella-. Te juro que fue sin querer pensar en eso, pero habían pasado unas semanas sin que bebieras de mi y ociosamente me pregunté el por que, Seth lo leyó por que ambos estábamos de guardia. Le dije que no era la primera vez que lo hacías, de bebé me mordías cuando Rosalie no te daba tu biberón lo suficientemente rápido y te conformabas con beber de mi -sonrió de manera fugaz-. Es algo natural en nosotros. Nunca me ha importado, me gusta. Para mi significa mucho que lo hagas... me hace sentir... -suspiró y sus cálidos ojos negros se tornaron deliciosamente líquidos y apasionados-. Se que en ocasiones soy muy posesivo, que quiero que solo seas mía... Pero cuando necesitas mi sangre, me hace sentir... tuyo. Me hace sentir que pertenezco a un lugar, que pertenezco aquí contigo. Mucho tiempo me sentí solo, vació, perdido... pero cuando te vi, encontré mi lugar en el mundo.

Un fuerte sollozo salio de mis labios, me hinqué frente a el y arrojé mis brazos torno a su cuello, todo en un solo movimiento. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando sus brazos me rodearon con tanta fuerza como los míos lo hacían con el. Quería meterlo bajo mi piel, para nunca mas estar separada de el.

Yo no pertenecía a los quileutes, no pertenecía a los Cullen, ni mucho menos en Volterra como lo acababa de pensar, estúpidamente. Pertenecía total, completa y solamente a Jacob Black... A nadie, ni nada mas.

Jacob estaba hecho especialmente para mi y yo había nacido para estar con el. Mi sed era algo natural en mi y era natural que yo bebiera de el, como el mismo lo dijo. Con el no tenia que fingir ser nada, con el no tenia que pensar diferente ni refrenar mis instintos. El era el lugar al que pertenecía; siempre que estuviera con el, todo seria correcto. No habría bien o mal... simplemente eramos nosotros. Nosotros dos eramos nuestro mundo, hacíamos nuestras propias reglas. Eramos uno solo.

Esa pequeña epifanía, fue el mejor regalo de navidad de mi existencia.

-Te amo, Jacob -me limpié las lagrimas separándome un poco de el para ver su rostro-. Pero creo que esa palabra no es la adecuada. Creo que no se ha inventado la palabra que describa lo que siento por ti. Te amo, te adoro, te idolatro, te deseo, te necesito. Lo eres todo para mi y en ocasiones me siento frustrada como ahora, por que no puedo... Por que no han inventado una palabra? - gruñí frustrada. Podía mostrárselo, pero era mejor decirlo con palabras.

-De hecho si se inventó, se llama: impronta. Estas imprimada de mi -se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y me sentó en su regazo, acunandome-. Yo siento por ti exactamente lo que tu sientes por mi. Es decir... es... reciproco. Damos y recibimos. Necesitabas un protector, estuve ahí para protegerte. Necesitabas un hermano, estuve ahí cuando tu lo quisieras. Necesitabas un amigo, estuve ahí para escucharte. Necesitabas un amante, estuve ahí para amarte. Necesitabas un... maestro, estuve ahí... Bueno es obvio que no era ni soy un maestro experto en el dormitorio... pero estoy aprendiendo contigo -sonrió avergonzado-. Ahora necesitas alimento, yo lo soy. Se que te sientes mal cada vez que lo haces, pero no debes sentirte así. Yo no te lo reprocho y mucho menos digo que me desagrada... Por que yo te necesito tanto o mas de lo que tu a mi - terminó de hablar acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Pero solo has dicho: _necesitabas_, _necesitabas_... Eso no es reciproco. Eso habla de que soy una egoísta, que solo importa lo que yo necesito - susurré totalmente avergonzada y enojada conmigo misma.

-Claro que no, Renesmee. Yo necesito que me necesites. Si tu no me necesitaras, sino... sino... me quisieras...

-Eso jamas lo podrás averiguar. A pesar de que... me fui... te juro por mi vida que jamas te dejé de amar, jamas te dejé de extrañar, de necesitarte. Reaccioné de manera muy... dramática. Debí haber analizado las cosas, debí saber que clase de desastre causaría al irme, al dejarte. Fue como si estuviera medio...

-Muerto -Jacob completó por mi-. Lo se, así me sentí yo. No dormía...

-A penas si comía... Lo siento tanto - tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios. Eran suaves, dulces... Mi perdición... Bueno, todo Jacob es mi perdición, mi adicción. Mi todo.

-Vaya manera de arruinar el espíritu navideño, no? - cuestionó divertido, al terminar el beso.

-La fiesta! - me levanté de su regazo y corrí a la sala.

Estaba vacía.

Soy la peor anfitriona del mundo! Pero que estúpida! Donde estaban mis modales?

Toda mi familia estaba en casa y yo en la cocina _bebiéndome _a mi marido, llorando, besándolo, declarándonos nuestro amor incondicional. Donde demonios tengo la cabeza?

Estoy segura que no volverán a venir a una de mis fiestas...

-Al fin! -Jacob dio una fuerte palmada tras de mi. Me sorprendió su repentino entusiasmo, puesto que habíamos estado llorando en el suelo de la cocina, confesando cuanto nos necesitábamos el uno al otro-. Ya es media noche, hora de nuestros regalos.

Proferí un grito, cuando me tomó en brazos con demasiada brusquedad y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

-No te vayas a enojar ni me llames pervertido -murmuró subiendo los escalones de dos en dos-, pero fui a esa tienda donde compraste tu disfraz de Halloween.

-Taste My Body...? Aaaaah! - grité cuando me lanzó a la cama desde la puerta.

Fue un milagro que aterrizara en nuestra cama y no en el suelo, o peor aun: estampada en una pared. Cuando menos me di cuenta sus jeans y su suéter negro de casimir ya estaban volando por los aires.

Creo que el momento de declaraciones de amor verdadero e incondicional había quedado en el olvido, ahora era turno de darle paso a la lujuria eterna e irracional.

* * *

Hello, Little Perverts! Did you miss me?!

Espero sus coments! Ustedes saben que los leo todos y los amo. No le puedo contestarlos todos por falta de tiempo, pero de que los leo, los leo.

Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker.

Pd: he estado recomendado libros en mi pagina de facebook, por si se quieren dar una vuelta y pedirmelos. Los tengo en PDF.


	43. Celos Navideños

**Celos Navideños **

**Pov Nessie**

Por fin supe para que se utiliza cada cosa que vi en octubre en Taste My Body! Gracias a mi hermoso y un tanto pervertido marido. Lo se, el me pidió que no le dijera de ese modo, pero después de pasar la Noche Buena y la mañana de Navidad usando aquellos juguetes... es difícil no llamarlo pervertido. Y lo peor... me gustó usar esas cosas. Son divertidas, en especial las que brillan en la oscuridad. Me gustan las cosas brillantes.

Hablando de cosas brillantes, Jacob y yo fuimos a ver a los Cullen en su Malibu. No podíamos simplemente llegar caminando, teníamos que guardar las apariencias por que Phil y Renee estaban en casa.

En el jardín delantero había impresionantes esculturas de hielo, a la imagen y semejanza de mi familia. Este año Esme y Rosalie se habían lucido. Incluso tenían ropa que ellos han utilizado. En realidad se veía algo espeluznante, no eran adorables muñecos de nieve como los que hicimos las chicas y yo con ayuda de mis sobrinos.

Al entrar a casa, papa nos recibió hecho una furia.

-Que hace el _chucho _aquí?! - mascullo entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Edward!

-Que te hizo? Te hizo daño? - bajo la mirada hacia mi, buscando alguna clase de herida física y emocional en mi persona.

-Que? - preguntamos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Jake jamas me ha hecho daño, papa.

-Entonces por que discutieron? Jasper llamar su divorcio estará listo en una hora. Y ni creas que tendrás un solo centavo de su dinero, perro pulgoso - Edward miro a Jacob con tanta ira y repulsión, mientras mi esposo y yo lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

-Para empezar, Jacob y yo no hemos discutido. Quien te dijo eso? Segundo... Divorciarme de Jacob? Que perdiste la maldita cabeza, Edward? Moriría sin el -papa hizo un gesto de asco-. Tercero... Cual dinero?

-Al casarse no firmaron un acuerdo prenupcial. Cosa que harán mañana, de eso me encargo yo - las facciones descompuestas de Edward lo hacían ver feroz, letal. Un vampiro.

Mire a Jacob asustada, tanto por las palabras de mi padre, como su actitud.

Acuerdo prenupcial?! Divorcio? Dinero? Que rayos había ocurrido aquí?

-Haber, desde el principio... Por que dices que Ness y yo discutimos? - cuestiono Jake cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella llamo a Charlie por la mañna y le pregunto por su cena de anoche. Charlie le dijo que había estado de maravilla, excepto al final ya que tu y Nessie se habían desaparecido y cuando Seth fue a buscarlos dijo que los había encontrado discutiendo en la cocina. Al saber eso los demás, prefieron marcharse y... Que?

Papa se interrumpió a si mismo al mirar nuestras caras.

Mi mandíbula y la de Jake estaba casi en el piso.

-Voy a matar a ese lobo hablador - mascullo Jake enfadado, apretando los puños.

-Jacob y yo jamas discutimos anoche... Al contrario -recordé nuestro momento en la cocina y luego en la habitación-. Seth nos encontró... me encontró... bebiendo - susurre esta ultima palabra bajando la cabeza.

-Bebiendo...? Oh! - papa retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Me miro de arriba a abajo y supe lo que pensaba de mi.

Estaba asqueado, disgustado. Desilusionado de su débil hija que prefería una y mil veces la sangre 'humana' de Jacob.

Jake me paso la mano por la cintura al percibir que estaba a punto de llorar.

Edward trago ponzoña al mirarnos juntos, abrazados y retrocedió un paso mas.

-Nessie esta en casa, Renee! -grito Alice bajando las escaleras, como un pequeño y delicado rayo y me abrazo sin dudarlo-. Feliz navidad!

Abrazo a Jacob también y el le respondió el gesto de cariño.

-Esto es de parte mía, de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett. Es para ambos, espero que lo disfruten - Jasper nos entrego una caja dorada con un gran lazo rojo que tomo de debajo del árbol de navidad-. No la abran aun, hasta que estén en casa.

Mi pequeña y adorable tía, nos guiño el ojo.

-Es perfecto para su reconciliación - agrego Emmett a nuestra espalda sobresaltándome, Rosalie miraba a Jake mostrandole los dientes.

Aun no me recuperaba de la visión de Edward asqueado de mi.

-Primero, gracias Alice -murmuro Jacob con una sonrisa, al ver que yo no decía nada-. En segundo... no habrá reconciliación Emmett, por que Ness y yo no discutimos anoche. Ya deja de mirarme así Barbie. El estúpido de Seth no se por que invento eso.

Renee y Phil bajaron las escaleras y les sonreí automáticamente. Al menos tenia _padres _que no se avergonzaban de mi y mi estilo de vida, pero eso era por que no sabían nada.

-Feliz navidad, mi cielo! - susurro Renee abrazándome.

-Igual para ti.

Phil me abrazo y me deseo una feliz navidad. No se atrevió a abrazar a Jake, Phil le tiene... miedo.

-Feliz navidad, Nessie - llego Bella con una sonrisa y me abrazo con demasiada fuerza.

Auch! Mis costillas!

-Mama - susurre sin aliento.

-Ups! -sonrió tímidamente y me tomo de la mano para apartarme de la pequeña multitud a nuestro alrededor. Nos detuvimos junto al enorme árbol de navidad-. Nunca se que regalarte, lo tienes todo y nada te hace falta. Pero quiero que tengas algo que nos represente, para que no nos olvides - del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans saco una caja rectangular negra de terciopelo, con un lazo plateado.

-Ah... gracias. Pero... por que he de olvidarlos? Ustedes fueron los que me vetaron para navidad, luego me llevaste a Renee y ahora dicen que Jake y yo estamos enojados. Papa salio con un contrato prenupcial y demás tonterías...

-Le dije que no era cierto -mascullo entre dientes mirando a su marido-. Bueno no importa, ábrelo. Espero que te guste tanto como a mi en su momento.

Me entrego la caja con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Negué con la cabeza desatando el lazo. Mi familia solía ser normal, bueno era una familia de vampiros mas o menos normal, pero ahora ni al mas o menos llegan.

Abrí la cajita y en su interior había un brazalete de eslabones de plata, de uno de ellos pendía un lobo marrón de madera idéntico a Jake y de otro eslabón un diamante en forma de corazón.

-Es... precioso. Pónmelo, pónmelo, pónmelo!

Le di la fina cadena y mama la cerro torno a mi muñeca derecha.

-El lobo que representa a los quileutes esta de un lado, el diamante que nos representa a nosotros esta del otro y tu estas justo en medio.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Espero que no te importe que yo lo haya usado un tiempo. Jake me regalo el lobo y tu padre el diamante...

-No necesito saber los sucios detalles de ese extraño _ménage á trois_: lobo-humana-vampiro, pre-Nessie. Dejemoslo en que son los quileutes, ustedes y yo estoy en medio -murmure jugando con la pulsera fascinada con los reflejos que las luces del árbol arrancaban del diamante.

Mire a mama para decirle que la joya era tan hermosa como ella al sol, pero me miraba con el ceno fruncido y los puños en las caderas.

-Que?

-Lo que acabas de decir fue algo muy feo, Renesmee. Las cosas no fueron así. Jake jamas...

-Bella, alégrate de que ya puedo bromear con ese tema y no quiera arrancarles la cabeza a los tres, como quise hacerlo e incluso soñé que Aro los llevaba para mi...

De pronto el silencio nos envolvió y me di cuenta de que todos habían escuchado, todos menos Phil y Renee que seguían riendo por el chiste contado por Emmett.

-No me miren como si hubiera cometido un crimen - me apresure a susurrar.

-Nessie, ven y prueba estas galletas de jengibre que hizo Esme - murmuro Phil con la boca llena de galleta. Luego tomo el vaso de leche y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

El y Renne parecían Hanzel y Gretel siendo engordados por la bruja. Frente a ellos en la mesita de centro había un montón de pastelitos, galletas, caramelos, todos de brillantes y apetitosos colores.

.

El resto de la tarde la pase en compañía de los Cullen, así como Renee y Phil. Pero Edward no se acerco a mi, estuvo sentado en su piano encerrado en sus pensamientos, odiándome en silencio.

Ese día yo había hecho revelaciones bastante fuertes, primero que bebo la sangre de Jake y después que en su momento quise asesinar a mis padres y mi hermoso marido comelon. El y Phil hasta un concurso hicieron sobre quien comía mas brownies con helado en el menor tiempo -luego de que Phil viera que mi esposo no es tan amenazante como se ve-. Fue un tanto asqueroso y Jacob gano.

Me dolió mucho la actitud de Edward, pero en parte lo entendía. El había luchado toda su existencia contra su instinto, toda la familia lo hace y ahí estaba yo, casada con mi fuente de alimento y dicho alimento seguía vivito y coleando. A parte de que me sentía culpable por aprovecharme de la impronta y salirme con la mía, me sentía mal por mi familia por que ellos jamas podrán hacer lo mismo. Ellos sufrían.

Jasper me miraba a mi y a Edward de tanto en tanto y torcía el gesto al ver como me derrumbaba poco a poco frente a el. Después el sonreía y yo me sentía de nuevo feliz, de tener a mi alrededor a mi familia después de todo. Fue un día lleno de altibajos.

Esme y Carlisle nos preguntaron sobre la fiesta, intuí que era sobre la supuesta pelea y no de la cena por lo que en realidad preguntaban.

-Nunca crean nada de lo que sale de la boca de Seth - mascullo Jacob, enfadado.

Al parecer todos los Cullen sabían del chisme inventado por ese lobo metiche y chismoso. Todos en la casa sabían, menos Phil y Renee. Gracias al cielo. No soportaría sus preguntas.

Al caer la noche, Jake y yo decidimos irnos, se moría por ir a jugar de nuevo. Renee me abrazo durante mucho tiempo como si no la fuera a ver en años, incluso Phil tuvo que alejarla de mi. Tal vez se me había pasado la mano con la manipulación.

.

Cuando Jake y yo nos bajamos de su auto, escuchamos que alguien venia corriendo por el bosque. El familiar efluvio de papa llego a nosotros y nos quedamos fuera de la casa a esperarlo.

-Jacob necesito hablar con mi hija, ve y piérdete por ahí un rato - mascullo despectivamente cuando por fin estuvo frente a nosotros.

Confundida por que quisiera hablar conmigo después de horas de evitarme, e indignada por como le hablo a mi marido, me cruce de brazos frente a el.

-No le hables así.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Sirve que voy y preparo todo - Jake me guiño el ojo antes de dar media vuelta.

-Te voy a... - gruño papa al leerle el pensamiento y trato de seguirlo, pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

Ya me imaginaba que cosas iba a preparar. Pero creo que anoche nos acabamos el sabor chocolate.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Renesmee.

-Y tu dime que es lo que quieres, Edward - me aleje de el retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Una disculpa.

-Mía?

-No. Yo quiero disculparme contigo por como me comporte hoy. Cuando me dijiste que tu... te alimentas de Jake, yo... - se sentó frente a mi el el suelo cubierto de nieve y cruzo las piernas.

Papa quería disculparse?

-Si, quiero disculparme, por como actué.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias.

Negó con la cabeza y yo me senté frente a el, del mismo modo.

_Mama, Alice y Rosalie lo saben._

-Que? Desde cuando?

-Casi desde que regresamos de Las Vegas - flexione las rodillas y rodee mis piernas con mis brazos.

-Por que no me lo habías dicho, Nessie?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Por que sabia como reaccionarias. Tal y como lo hiciste hoy. Te avergüenzo - la voz se me quebró y tuve que morderme el labio para que no se me escapara un sollozo.

-No! Claro que no - papa se apresuro a mi lado y me estrecho contra su pecho duro y frío. A pesar de que traía puesto un grueso suéter rojo de cuello alto y un abrigo negro, podía sentir su cuerpo frío.

Extrañaba tanto poder abrazarlo. Extrañaba sentirme como una niña, extrañaba sentarme en su regazo y que me arrullara hasta que me quedara dormida. Solo tengo siete años y ya luzco de veinte. No pude disfrutar de una niñez normal, disfrutar de los cambios poco a poco como los demás. De alguna forma yo misma apresure mi crecimiento y madurez para mantenerme al ritmo de los vampiros y lobos a mi alrededor. Quería ser como ellos, quería madurez e independencia, quería que dejaran de tratarme como una niña por que ya no lucia como una, pero la verdad es que en ciertas cosas aun lo soy. Extraño ser arropada por mis padres como solían hacerlo cada noche, pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo el dormir junto a Jake y despertar a su lado.

-No tenia vergüenza de ti, cielo. Tenia vergüenza de mi. Me odie y te envidie - susurro muy bajito meciéndome muy despacio.

-Que?

-Tengo vergüenza de que te envidio. Odio tenerte envidia y tener esos pensamientos.

-Pero de que pensamientos hablas?

-Tu haces lo que yo ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar, cuando tu madre era humana.

-Sexo loco y desenfrenado? - pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa, solo para aligerar su humor. Cosa que no funciono.

Papa me frunció el ceno y me miro enfadado.

-Tienes que admitirlo -siguió mirándome enfadado-. Bueno, pero que genio. Entonces a que te refieres?

-Si te vas a burlar de mi mas oscuro secreto, no te cuento nada - funciono! Papa bromeo.

-Perdón. Se que te refieres a que yo puedo beber la sangre de Jacob sin matarlo, sin hacerle daño. Para ti eso era imposible.

-Por eso te envidio. Si me dejaba llevar por el pensamiento de... Si yo llegaba a imaginar el sabor de su sangre, hubiera perdido el control y tu no estarías aquí. La hubiera matado o me arrepentiría en su ultimo minuto de vida y la hubiera transformado. Me hubiera sentido miserable por haber arrebatado su vida y la hubiera dejado por la vergüenza y asco que me tendría por haberlo hecho.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Yo quiero ser como tu, quiero resistirme a la tentación, pero no soy tan fuerte. Tal vez tu si lo fuiste por que eres un vampiro y yo soy mitad humana. Al ser mitad humana, soy débil.

-Cielo, no te resistas. Se que suena mal y va en contra de todo lo que te enseñamos sobre nuestro aprecio por la vida humana... pero Jacob no es humano. Así que aprovecha tu que puedes beber su sangre sin matarlo.

-Lo se, pero... tengo miedo, papi. Tengo miedo de que no me detenga. Anoche no pude esperarme a beber su sangre hasta que estuviéramos solos. Teníamos la casa llena de humanos y lobos. Si no me hubiera sido suficiente su sangre... yo hubiera...

-No, claro que no, Ness - se apresuro a contradecirme al leer lo siguiente.

-Tu no sabes lo que...

-Te apetece la sangre de Charlie?

-Que? No! - la idea incluso me dio asco. Yo no atacaría a mi abuelito.

-La sangre de Renee hace que te arda la garganta? La de Phil? La de Emily, Seth, Sue, Sam, Quil, Embry...?

-No! La de ninguno de ellos, solo la sangre de Jake... Hay algo en el que me hace agua la boca es...

-Es su sangre humana combinada con sangre animal lo que la hace... apetitosa para ti, Nessie. Te enseñamos a desear la sangre animal, pero tu primer alimento fue la sangre humana de tu mama. Luego cuando ella estaba embarazada le dimos litros y litros de sangre humana que teníamos como reserva. Al nacer la mordiste y después te la pasabas mordisqueando los dedos de Jacob. Desde entonces te gustaba su sangre y fue algo... natural -es lo mismo que me dijo Jacob la noche pasada-. Tus dientes no tenían ponzoña, el se curaba rápido... El es tu alimento perfecto. Así que no tengo por que juzgarte u odiarte por tu dieta, tampoco estoy avergonzado, solo te tengo un poco de celos y envidia. Pero solo un poquito. Bueno, esta bien, te tengo mucha envidia -ambos soltamos una carcajada medio siniestra que hizo eco en el bosque sumido en las sombras-. Daría lo que fuera por ser como tu y haber bebido aunque sea de vez en cuando de tu madre, pero los hombres híbridos también tienen ponzoña -torció el gesto, luciendo pensativo-. No le digas a nadie, pero fue un gran desperdicio. Olía tan dulce, tan... - conforme papa había hablado, sus ojos dorados se fueron convirtiendo negros. Tenia sed.

El simple recuerdo de la sangre de Bella, le daba sed.

-Así es -susurro triste-. Es increíble que ella ya no me de ese tipo de hambre.

-Iug! - me aleje de el al comprender sus palabras.

-Si yo tengo que aguantar los pensamientos de Jacob y tuyos sobre sus hazañas maritales, tu también tienes que aguantar el saber que tu madre y yo tenemos sexo. Es mas tu no estuvieras aquí si nosotros no...

-Ya, ya! Ya entendí, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Gracias por las pesadillas que tendré esta noche.

Papa se burlo de mi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vi solo como un chiquillo travieso y no como mi padre gruñón.

-Padre gruñón?!

-Si, padre gruñón - le saque la lengua.

-Si a esas vamos jovencita, yo también te diré que extraño a la Nessie de meses que no se dormía hasta que le cantara una canción.

-Yo también la extraño - le sonreí al suelo nevado sobre el que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Lo se, cielo. Lo se. Si quieres cuando Jake tenga guardia en la noche, puedo venir a arroparte, como lo pensaste hace unos minutos.

-En serio?

Su rostro se ilumino al ver que lo imagine acostado a mi lado, cuidando mis suenos mientras tarareaba mi nana.

-Para mi siempre seras mi bebe, Nessie. No importa la edad que tengas, siempre seras mi bebe y te voy a amar por el resto de mi existencia. El hecho de que ahora estés casada con el chuch... Jacob, no te hace menos mi hija. No me mires así, no puedo evitar odiarlo. El me quito muchas cosas que me correspondían a mi.

-Como que? - cuestione intrigada. No tenia ni idea de que cosas hablaba.

-Tu primer baile fue con el, te tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a moverse por la sala, cuando eso me correspondía a mi. El te enseño a conducir... en mi auto, el muy bastardo aprovecho que tu madre me llevo a una expedición de caza... Espera... ellos dos lo planearon no?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo solo se que a los minutos de que ustedes dos se fueron en el viejo Jeep de Emmett, Jake y Alice llegaron muy emocionados y dijeron que el me enseñaría a conducir y Rosalie me dio las llaves del Volvo y dijo:_ Diviértete, preciosa!_ Charlie nos escolto y cuido durante tres horas en la carretera, mientras yo aprendía a manejar.

-Bueno eso ya es agua pasada. Pero lo que jamas, jamas le voy a perdonar que no me haya dejado llevarte al altar, entregarte como Dios manda.

Ah, papi!

Lo abrace con fuerza.

-Lo que no daría por haber podido estar ahí - susurro con el rostro hundido en mi cabello. Su aliento frío me hizo cosquillas.

-Puedo mostrártelo - me ofrecí aun sin soltarlo.

-Gracias, ese seria un buen regalo de navidad.


End file.
